


Love in the Time of War

by CreamyXD



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Complete, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 78,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreamyXD/pseuds/CreamyXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Great Purge, led by Uther Pendragon, magic has become outlawed in the Kingdom of Camelot. The kingdom thrives quietly for a few years, none disturbing the silence. </p>
<p>Meanwhile, a betrayed Balinor is seen as a leader within the community of surviving sorcerers and their supporters. The sorcerers create a new home within the borders of Camelot by taking control of an old castle. With their new leader Balinor, the sorcerers are prepared to take down Uther Pendragon and return to their homes. Thus, The Resistance is born. </p>
<p>The war between the two wages on for over a decade. Neither of the two powers willing to surrender. This is the time when our tale begins. The time of Merlin Ambrosius, son of Balinor, and Arthur Pendragon, son of Uther. </p>
<p>What will happen when the two fall in love? Especially when neither realize they are in love with their greatest enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Merlin Ambrosius

**Author's Note:**

> As you must have seen the summary is very long. I tried my best to fit everything you needed to know before reading the story in the description but I may have missed some things. So, if there is any confusion on the backstory then please feel free to ask in the comments and I'll try my best to answer!

**Merlin's POV**

I sit up in my bed early in the morning. I yawn and rub the sleep out of my eyes before standing, stretching my arms in the air and pulling back the blue curtains. I gaze out at the scene before me. The sun is just peeking over the horizon, casting a faint yellow glow over the whole town below. The sky is a bright and vibrant blue with a few soft clouds drifting through its presence. I look down and see people darting around outside the large gates of the castle happily. Bright smiles are spread across their faces as they go about their daily routines. I smile down at them and turn back to my room in order o get ready for the day ahead.

I walk to my wardrobe and swing it open. Now what did I need to do today... I need to eat breakfast, as per usual, then I have training...that's all. I smile to myself. Today looks like it'll be good.

I grab my favourite blue tunic and pull it on over my head. I take off my night trousers in favour of the black ones in my wardrobe. Lastly, I buckle on my belt, pull on my boots, and grab a red neckerchief my father had given me awhile back. I admire myself in the mirror for a few moments before heading down to the dining hall for breakfast.

When I enter I see many of the townspeople have already arrived. Loud hollering and shouts can be heard from all around. People talk loudly with their friends or sit quietly with their families. Everyone bustles about with plates of food, bread, cheese, and ham stacked high on many of them.

I smile. This is one of the many things I love about this little makeshift kingdom, everyone is always together. There are no class distinctions that create rifts between people. Though the leader and fighters are seen with great respect, it doesn't mean they are higher then the others. No one is better then anyone else here. My father made sure of it when he created The Resistance.

After grabbing some food of my own I turn my head around to find a place to sit. I gaze at the numerous tables set up in the large pavilion. Almost all of them are occupied. I figured I would have to sit in my chambers when a loud voice calls out to me.

"Merlin! Over here Merlin!" The shout echoes across the room.

I whip my head around and smile as I see Gwaine standing on his seat waving at me. I wave back and walk over to him. I sit down next to him and notice a couple of my other friends are present as well. Lancelot and Mordred sit across from us. They both smile at me. I smile back and start to dig into my meal. Gwaine has already finished and is drinking a tankard of mead.

"Are you sure that's healthy for you? I mean, drinking mead so early in the morning?" I hear Lancelot ask.

"No, but it's mead. There's always time for mead," Gwaine answers, taking a long swig from his tankard before setting it down.

Lancelot rolls his eyes and continues to eat. I chuckle and start to mutter a spell. My eyes flash gold and the tankard scoots away from Gwaine's grip.

"My mead! Merlin!" He cried, trying to reach for his drink.

I stifle a snicker as it scoots farther away from him. Gwaine desperately tries, once again, to grab for his drink only to tumble from his chair and fall face first on the floor. We all burst out in laughter. Gwaine glares at me before his face breaks into a playful smile. He pulls me onto the floor with him, starting to put me in a headlock until Mordred speaks up.

"Now, now, save the fighting for training," he laughs.

Gwaine huffs in annoyance but let's me go long enough to stand. He reaches for his mead when it scoots away from him again.

" _Merlin_!" He says with a pout.

I laugh. "Sorry, last time," I say, picking up the tankard and handing it to him.

"Thank you," he says, taking another large gulp.

I shake my head at him and sit back down to finish my meal.

\-----

I head off to the training field with Lancelot, Gwaine, and Mordred behind me. I always loved the training arena. My father has taught me magic and sword fighting here ever since I was old enough to walk. It held many fond memories. I always look forward to training.

The fighters are all gathered in a clearing with bright green grass. Weapon and armour stands line the perimeter and benches are set up for the fighters to rest when need be. A couple of the rookies are sparring with each other in one corner while a few of the older fighters are talking quietly with each other.

They all turn their heads around to attention when they notice me arrive. They quiet down and wait patiently for the first order of business. I smile at all of them before my expression turns to one of seriousness.

"Alright, today will be just be simple sparring. I want everyone to partner up and practise what I taught you all last day. Understand?" I announce.

Everyone nods and begin to grab for their friends. I'm about to ask Lancelot if he would like to practise when Gwaine approaches me. He claps a hand on my shoulder and smirks.

"How about we spar, eh? We didn't get to finish in the dining hall," Gwaine says, smiling.

I smile back. "Oh, think you can beat me?" I ask.

"I haven't yet for the past ten or so years. Maybe today will be my lucky day." He shrugs and grabs a sword.

I unsheathe my own from my belt. It shines brightly in the sun. The words 'take me up' and 'cast me away' are etched into the metal. My father had given it to me when I turned seventeen summers. He said it was forged in a dragons breath and that its name is Excalibur. I hold it proudly in my hand, pointing it at Gwaine to challenge him.

"I'll be kind. No magic," I say. After all it wouldn't be fair. Gwaine didn't have magic. This is another thing I love about The Resistance, they allow everyone in. If you needed a home this is the place to come. Sorcerer or not.

Gwaine smirks and lifts his own sword to ready himself. "You're going to regret not using it."

I chuckle in response. We start to circle each other. Our swords raised in front of us. By now the other fighters have taken notice and stopped what they were doing to watch. They surround us in a circle and watch quietly.

Gwaine charges first. He runs at me full speed, his hand lifting up to strike. I dart out of the way easily. He turns abruptly on his heel and swings at my head. I block the blow, kicking out with my foot. I hit him in the chest, sending him sprawling backwards. I smile.

"You need to be faster Gwaine," I instruct him.

He stands and lifts his sword. He charges again. He raises his sword, aiming for a slash across the chest before quickly turning it to a feint. I'm taken slightly by surprise but still manage to hit the tip of my blade on the hilt of his sword. I twist downwards and the blade clatters out of his hand. I thrust my sword towards his neck, stopping just before the tip can pierce his flesh.

He laughs and raises his hands in surrender. "Still can't beat you, huh," he says smiling.

"You'll get there one day," I smile back at him and lower my sword, sheathing it back in my belt.

The crowd watching starts to cheer, a couple of people are clapping. I can hear a couple of people shout, "Nice try Gwaine!" or, "No one can beat Merlin!"

I blush a little at the last comment. I'm always uncomfortable being in the centre of attention.

The circle finally breaks away. Gwaine decides to spar with Lancelot this time. I wonder how that will go. I'm about to practise some knife throwing, when some of the newer fighters approach me to ask if I could help them. I oblige and aid them for the rest of training.

\-----

After training is over I change out of my armour in my chambers. I throw the pieces on the table, telling myself that I'll clean them later before looking out the window. The sun is still high in the sky. The weather is perfect out today. I gaze at the forest outside the city walls. Perhaps I should go out for a walk.

I grab my brown coat and head out the door. I'm about to enter the town when I see my father a short distance away. I run up to him happily.

"Father! How are you today?" I ask.

"Merlin! It's been quite busy today for me but how are you?" He says kindly, his eyes crinkling in a smile.

"Everything's going well. I'm about to head out for a walk. You and mother wish to join me? We haven't had any family time together lately. What with all the business going on with Camelot," I say with a small pout.

"I'm sorry son but I have plans to discuss later. Perhaps we can go another day?"

I look up a little dejected. "Alright..."

He smiles and pats me on the head before turning to head back to the main castle.

I wave to him before heading off towards the forest.

\-----

I stroll through the forest peacefully. The trees billow in the calm wind. It's leaves rustle causing a melodic tune to play throughout the forest. I see various animals pop their heads out of the bushes and scurry past me. They always look adorable, all fuzzy and soft. I'm tempted to scoop one up and snuggle it to my face but sadly they run away every time I try.

I continue through the forest until I reach a portion I've never seen before. I follow the path wearily, keeping a hand on the hilt of Excalibur which I keep hidden away on my belt with magic. As I go deeper into the forest I come across a large clearing. A high, stone, cliff face looms ahead of me, a sparkling blue waterfall cascades down the side of the cliff, flowing out into a wide pool.

My eyes widen at the beauty of it all. Plants grow beside the small lake, all of various sizes and colours. I can even see a faint rainbow form from the mist created by the crashing waterfall. I smile brightly. This place is wonderful.

I slump down against the trunk of a large tree, simply basking in the view when I hear a loud crash a short distance away. I stand abruptly, my hand flies to my sword but I don't bring it out, not yet. I hear a twig snap and whip my head in the direction of the noise. I stay on guard, unsure of what is causing the noise. Suddenly, a figure stumbles out of the bushes. I look towards it and see a boy about my age appear, stumbling out of the trees rubbing his head.

"Ow, stupid tree branch," he grumbles before turning to look at me.


	2. The Meeting

**Arthur's POV**

"Good morning, sire," my manservant, George, calls into the room.

He rips open the curtains, practically blinding me in the process. I groan and am about to roll away from the light when I realize there's a tray on my lap. I sit up against the headboard and look down. Food is piled high on the tray. Fruits, bread, ham, berries, honestly where does he get all this food? I doubt the palace kitchens gives him all this every single day!

"Your breakfast, sire." George bows respectfully while he takes out a small cloth to drape around my neck.

I sit up and begin to eat my meal slowly. At least it's delicious.

George walks to my wardrobe and begins to prepare my clothes for the day. He's efficient at his job. No, efficient is an understatement. He's perfect for the job. He's able to do every task handed to him without so much as a complaint and the chore is always handled with expertise. The only problem. He's the dullest man alive. He makes jokes... about  _brass_.

"Sire, you best hurry. You have a council meeting in a few moments." I hear George say.

"Alright, do the laundry when I'm out," I command.

"Yes, sire."

I finish my meal and get out of bed. George helps me into my clothes for the day before I walk out of my chamber. I let out a sigh of relief when I'm in the hall. George has always been difficult to talk to. The only reason he gets to keep the job is because of how good he is at it.

I arrive outside the council chamber doors. I take a deep breath, fix my posture, and push open the doors. The council members all bow respectfully when I enter. My father sits near the back of the room on his throne, looking over a number of maps. He glances up at me when I enter.

"Ah, Arthur. Good of you to finally join us," my father says, somewhat angrily.

"I'm sorry I'm late," I bow my head.

My father looks away from me and turns back to the maps on the table. He points to one with a gloved finger.

"Place some more patrols here. I don't want those 'Resistance' scum to come any closer to Camelot then they already are. Next order of business is where to attack next. Balinor has his men all along the river, from the looks of it he wishes to take this village next." My father points to a village marked on the map. "We will send an army there. They will hide themselves amongst the village people and hopefully land a surprise blow on Balinor's men."

"What about the villagers? We need to evacuate them before the battle," I ask.

"We cannot risk evacuating them. If Balinor sees us evacuating the people they will suspect what we are planning."

"What?!" I shout, slamming my hands on the table. How could my father say such a thing! The people should be the highest priority. "We  _cannot_  risk the lives the people for a 'surprise attack'."

My father glares at me. Anger evident in his eyes. "Are you defying me, Arthur? Losing a couple villagers to take down a greater evil is worth the sacrifice. They should be proud to die for the good of the kingdom."

Rage burns in my eyes. I lose my temper and lash out at the king. "This war has gotten to your head! What happened to 'the people always come first'? What happened to the king that was just and protected his subjects!" I yell loudly, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"You will shut your mouth," My father growls, hands at his hips.

"No, I will not father! I understand that sorcerers are evil. I understand that they must be stopped but defeating The Resistance does  _not_  take priority over the people's safety!"

"Get. Out." My father says in a low voice.

I cross my arms over my chest angrily. "No."

His eyes flash with anger. "Guards!"

The guards appear from the door.

"Escort him back to his chambers."

My face contorts with fury. The guards come and grab my arms, pulling me away from the council chambers. I struggle against their grip but they have me firmly locked. I'm dragged all the way to my chambers. The guards toss me inside and shut the door in my face.

I groan on the floor. How could my father do such a thing?! I sit up and kick at the door in anger and frustration. After a few moments of venting out my fury, I finally stop. I slump down against the chair by my desk. I glance out the window. It's a pleasant day. Perhaps a walk will clear my head.

I head to my wardrobe and grab my simplest clothes. A pair of brown trousers, a grey tunic, and a grey cloak. I want to get away for awhile. Away from all the duties of being crown prince and away from my father.

I change into the clothes with difficulty. I eventually manage to look decent, I head to the cupboard by my bed and pull out a length of rope. Fights with my father have been happening more and more frequently to the point that I started to keep rope in my cupboards for occasions like this. I throw the rope out, tie one end to the bed post, and start to climb down.

I reach the bottom and decide to leave the rope hanging there. I didn't want my father to think I was kidnapped. I pull the hood over my head and walk out of Camelot unnoticed.

\-----

I head towards the waterfall I had found a little over a month ago. The place is quiet and peaceful. No one is ever there to bother me and I can simply be alone.

I start to walk faster when I hear the crashing water from the waterfall. I can already smell the fresh scent of flowers and feel the misty air from the water. The walk eventually turns into a sprint. I stop by a bush just before reaching the clearing to simply take in the view. The water cascades in a beautiful sequence over the cliff.the sun shines perfectly through the mist of the waterfall, creating a shining rainbow over the lake.

I smile at the scene. I'm just about to poke my head out into the clearing when another figure catches my eye. Someone's sitting near the lake.

I frown, irritated. The one place I could hide is now taken over by someone else. I peek through a bush to better see who the individual is.

A boy about my age is sitting against a tree, gazing at the water calmly. He has short black hair and vibrant blue eyes. His ears seems overly large on his head and his cheek bones are quite prominent. He looks pale with a relatively small stature as if you could snap him in half if you so much as touched him.

He looks adorable.

I feel a blush rush up my cheeks. I shake my head quickly. What are you thinking Arthur?! You don't even know who he is! Besides, he took your personal sanctuary away.

The frown returns to my face. I stand abruptly, ready to confront the boy when I hear a loud crashing sound. I look up in time to see a branch come tumbling down on me. I fall to the ground with a loud  _thump_. Pain shoots through my skull momentarily. My head spins. The eventually pain subsides. I get to my feet. I stumble a bit, breaking a branch in the process. I see the boy whip around towards me when the shrill  _snap_ from the branch ripples through the trees.

Still slightly disoriented, I half stumble half walk out of the bush. I rub the top of my head, "Ow, stupid tree branch," I mutter before turning to look at the boy standing bewildered in front of me.

\-----

**Merlin's POV**

I stare at the boy that stumbles through the bush questioningly. He turns to look at me. We stand in silence for awhile. I examine him from head to toe. He has shocking blue eyes while a mop of blonde hair sits atop his head. He looks well built. His arms are muscled and I can tell he's been trained. A sword hangs from his belt, one that I've never seen before.

My first thought is that he looks handsome.

"What are you looking at?" He shouts at me, clear irritation in his voice.

Never mind.  _Not_  handsome anymore.

"It's not everyday you see a wild prat in the forest," I say teasingly, "I wanted to examine its behaviours."

The man crosses his arms over his chest, seemingly forgetting about his bleeding head. "And it's not everyday you see a dollophead in the woods either. Tell me what are you doing here?"

"I'm enjoying the beautiful scenery. Sadly, your turnip-head just ruined the whole view."

He frowns at me. "Oh I'm sorry. I guess you better leave then."

"Who said I'm going to leave? I like it here. It's calming and peaceful, or at least, it was."

"I said leave."

"Why should I?" He's getting on my nerves.

"This is  _my_  spot, and I rather dislike sharing."

"Well you better get used to it because I'm not leaving."

"Do you even know wh-" he stops. He seems to ponder a thought before closing his mouth and staying quiet.

"Do I even know what?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Could you leave? I'm having a rather tiring day." He looks down exasperated.

This time it's my turn to frown. I'm not going to pity him. "You could always find another place."

"Well, I don't want to." The bite returns in his voice as he glares up at me.

"Alright then," I say before plopping onto the grass in spite. I've had enough of this boy. He's acting like he rules the whole kingdom.

I sit cross legged on the soft ground and continue to gaze at the water, trying my best to ignore the other man.

I hear him groan in frustration before stomping over to the opposite end of the lake, which isn't that far, and sitting down angrily.

I chuckle at the sight. He looks like a small child holding a tantrum. Especially when his arms are crossed over his chest while a big frown is plastered on his face.

I start to laugh aloud at the thought. I roll onto the grass, clutching my stomach.

"What are you so happy about?!" I hear him shout at me from across the lake, still angry.

"You just-" I steady my breathing a little, "you look like a spoiled child that finally had something denied to him."

I see his face turn to one of offence. "I don't!"

"Of course you do! You were sitting like this." I mimic the action, crossing my arms tightly over my chest and putting on a large frown.

"I do not look like that!"

"Have you ever looked in a mirror?" I start to laugh again.

I see a slight blush rush into his face. "Shut up." The anger has left his voice. He sounds calmer now.

I start to laugh even harder. He looks like a kicked puppy now. I see an evil smirk cross onto his lips before he stands quickly and charges at me.

I don't have time to react before he tackles me to the floor. We roll around for awhile before he's sitting on top of me. "Get off!" I shout at him, still laughing while I thrash my arms around.

"Nope," he says with a smirk.

I pout. "The least you can do is lose some weight."

"Are you calling me fat?"

I look up at him, grinning from ear to ear. "I wouldn't say it like that. Your more... um... yeah, your fat."

He lightly punches me on the head.

"Ow!"

"At least I don't look like the size of a stick. I could break you in half with a pinkie finger."

"Pff. I could take you in a fight."

He laughs, "oh, your a confident one. I could can take you apart with one blow."

I smirk and grab his arm. I flip him over, shoving him onto the grass while I stand and place a foot down on his stomach. He has a stunned look on his face, probably surprised such a lanky boy could throw him off so easily. I give a playful cackle.

An amused expression appears on his face. "Oh this is going to be interesting."

He pulls one of my legs, knocking me to the ground. We start to roll across the grass again. We thrash about trying to put the other in chokehold. When that proves ineffective we both get to our feet, a goofy smile on both our faces.

"I'll admit your not bad," he says.

"Not too bad yourself," I reply.

I notice the lake behind him, suddenly an idea crosses my mind. I shove him into the water. A surprised look crosses his face when he lands in the sparkling pool. I start to laugh again when he resurfaces, spitting water out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry. Here," I say as I walk closer to the edge of the lake, stretching out a hand to help him up.

He grabs my hand. I notice it's larger then mine and is quite calloused, it's also freezing cold from the water. Before I can pull him up he yanks back his own arm, tugging me into the water with him.

I feel a rush of cold surge through my body. I feel the icy water sting my skin as I start to kick my legs upwards to get air. I pop my head up above the water, breathing in a large mouthful of air. I turn and glare at him.

"Vengeance!" He says with an evil grin.

We have a short stare down before we both burst into laughter. Despite how much I disliked the young man when we first met, I realize now that I'm actually enjoying myself.

"I'm Merlin." I say with a smile. I contemplate whether or not to stare my surname but decide against it. I rather keep it a secret. "What's yours?" I ask.

"Arthur."


	3. A New Friend

**Arthur's POV**

"Arthur," I say to the boy, Merlin. I contemplated telling him my last name as well but I didn't want him to shy away from me because I'm royalty. I have to admit he's fun to be with.

"Arthur, huh. Well then Arthur, I would like to inform you your head is bleeding quite profusely into the lake."

"Wait what?"

I feel a warm liquid drip down the side of my face. It felt different compared to the water. I lift a hand up and pat around my head. I pull it back and look at my fingers. A red sticky substance coats them. Blood.

"Oh..." I say before I begin to feel lightheaded. I feel myself fall back into the lake before blacking out.

\-----

I open my eyes only to be blinded by the sun. I squint, bringing a hand up to cover my eyes.

"You're awake," I hear a voice say.

I look over and see Merlin sitting against a tree beside me, clothes drenched in water. His neckerchief is missing as well.

"Um... what happened?" I ask groggily.

"You almost drowned in the lake. I had to pull you out. You almost turned the whole pool red with blood." I hear him chuckle slightly.

I groan. "No wonder I feel like death."

"Don't worry. I managed to patch it up."

"Thank you."

I sit up steadily. My head spins slightly when I lean up against the tree. I bring a hand up to my head. I feel a cloth tied around my temple. We sit in silence for awhile. Merlin enjoys the view while I try my best to get my head to stop spinning.

When I finally feel good enough to stand I notice the sun is already beginning to set in the distance, casting an orange glow over the trees.

Merlin gets to his feet and stretches his arms over his head. "Well I best be going. My father is going to wonder where I am soon. Do you need help getting home?" He exclaims.

"No, I'll be fine. Thank you." I give him a smile.

He smiles back brightly. "Well... Perhaps I'll see you again sometime?"

"Yes... perhaps."

Merlin turns to leave. He walks to the edge of the clearing before I call back out to him. "Merlin!"

He turns around.

"Um..." I look away shyly, a blush creeping up on my cheeks. "If... if its just you... I don't mind sharing this place."

If it were possible Merlin's smile seems to grow even brighter then before. "Thank you. I don't mind sharing with you either."

I smile back at him and watch his silhouette disappear into the trees.

\------

**Merlin's POV**

I make my way back to the village with a small skip in my step and a large smile spread across my face. The village people all give me sideways glances when I pass. I arrive in at the large castle and head inside, whistling a happy tune through the halls.

"Well you seem quite happy Merlin."

I turn to the voice. Morgana is walking towards me. A small smile on her face.

"Ah, the lady Morgana. How are you this fine evening," I say with a bow.

"I'm doing well tonight though it seems not as well as you. So tell me, did you meet up with a girl or something?" Morgana giggles.

I blush brightly. "No no no. Nothing of the sort." I wave my hands around frantically. "I simply found a comforting place is all."

"Aw no need to be so embarrassed Merlin. We're friends right?"

I blush again. "Like I said. Nothing happened."

Morgana laughs. "Well I'll find out soon enough. I have my ways you know."

I roll my eyes.

"By the way... what happened to your neckerchief? You always wear that thing around."

"Oh... it must have um... blew away in the wind."

"Mmm hmm." Morgana smirks at me. "Blew away huh."

"Yes that's right. Blew away. It was really windy today."

"Whatever you say Merlin. Oh, I have to go. Balinor wishes to speak with me."

"About Camelot?" I ask, eyes hardening at the word. They stole everything from my people. They have killed countless of our kin and I will seek vengeance wherever possible.

"Yes, about Camelot," Morgana practically spits the word out.

"Well I best leave you to it then."

"I'll see you around then Merlin." Morgana smiles and waves. She turns and heads down the hall, her heels clicking against the stone as she walks away.

I wave goodbye before turning to head back to my chambers. I enter my room and immediately collapse onto the bed. It seems today was a good day after all.

\-----

**Arthur's POV**

The second I pass the gates into Camelot my Knights come charging at me.

"Sire! Where have you been?! Your father's been searching for you everywhere!" Leon asks in a panic already scanning me for injuries.

"I went out," I answer simply, pushing past them.

The follow behind me, flanking both my sides as I make my way through the lower town. "Um... my lord, is your head alright?" Elyan asks, pointing at my temple.

"It's nothing. I just tripped is all."

"Sire, your father wishes to speak with you in the council chambers," Percival says, coming up to my left.

I sigh. I miss Merlin already. "Fine. Tell him I'll be there in a few."

"Yes, sire." Percival bows and rushes off.

"Now the rest of you get back to your posts. I'll be fine by myself," I hiss at them.

They all nod and head off in different directions. I let out a breath. Finally, alone. I walk up to my chambers to change. I open the door and am greeted immediately by George.

"Good evening sire. I have prepared your clothes for you," he says, already grabbing a fresh pair of trousers.

"Oh wait-" I try to stop him but he's already taken off my tunic.

He stops to look at the bandage around my temple. He unwraps it and takes it off, holding it in his hand. He fiddles with it for awhile.

I pull on a new tunic and peer over at the cloth. I'm startled to see the entire piece of fabric is red. Did I bleed that much? I'm about to panic when, upon closer inspection, I notice that it's Merlin's neckerchief.

"I'll dispose of this for you sire," George exclaims, heading towards the hearth.

"Wait!" I say, ripping the cloth from his hands. "It's uh... it's mine and I still need it."

"As you say sire." George bows. He waits patiently by the wall.

"You are dismissed George." I wave him towards the door.

My manservant bows again and exits my chambers. I let out a breath of relief. I turn my attention back to the cloth. I unravel it to examine more closely. It is indeed, Merlin's. No wonder his neckerchief was missing.

I pull on a new pair of trousers and head down to the kitchen. I open the door and see Guinevere, Elyan's sister, washing a basket of clothes in the sink. I stride over and wait patiently on the side. She eventually gives notice and gives a small yelp of surprise.

"Oh! My lord! What brings you here today?" She asks, straightening her clothes.

"I need something cleaned," I tell her.

"What is it?" She raises an eyebrow.

"This." I pull out the neckerchief. She takes it into her hands.

"I never knew you had a neckerchief."

"Oh, it's not mine. It's... a friends."

"A friends?" She looks at me questioningly. I can even hear a hint of... was that jealousy?

"Yes, a friends."

"Is it a girls?"

"What? No it's just a friends and I got it dirty so I figured I should clean it before giving it back."

She doesn't look convinced but doesn't say more. She takes the cloth and places it on the pile of unwashed laundry. "I'll deliver it to you when it's done."

I smile and make my way to the council chambers to meet my father. I cringe at the thought. He must be furious.

I knock once on the door and wait. I hear his voice shout, "Enter."

I push open the door and stride in. A blank mask descends upon my face, hiding all emotions. My father sits in his throne. Food is laid out on the table in front of him. A goblet of wine sits beside his plate.

"Where were you this afternoon Arthur?" He asks. Anger clear in his tone.

"I was out," I respond.

"Out where?"

"Searching for Morgana," I lie, saying the first thing that pops into my head.

That seems to perk his interests. My father's eyes widen. He leans forward so his elbows rest upon the table. "you went by yourself?"

"Bringing more Knights would only slow me down."

"And the result?"

"Nothing."

He sighs and leans back on his throne. He massage his forehead with his hands, as if trying to rid himself of a migraine. "Morgana..." he mutters to himself, worry practically oozing from his voice. "That cursed Balinor!" He yells, slamming his fists into the table. "How dare he kidnap my ward!"

I stand motionless at the other end of the table. I don't dare say anything. Morgana had always been a hard topic to speak to him about openly.

My father takes in a deep breath to calm himself down. He waves a hand at me. "You're dismissed. Just... please inform me when you go out by yourself next time alright?"

"Yes, father." I bow and leave the room.

\-----

**Merlin's POV**

I happily stroll through the forest, heading in the direction of the waterfall. It was late afternoon, around the same time I had went the previous day. I secretly hope to myself that Arthur would be there.

I arrive at the falls. My smile fades when I notice no one else is present. I sigh, dejected. I slump down against a tree when suddenly I feel a soft breeze blow by my ear. I let out a small shriek in surprise, even leaping forward a couple feet. I turn around to see Arthur, smiling widely at me and trying to hide his amusement.

"Arthur!" I yell, slightly embarrassed at my reaction.

He chuckles. "Sorry. You were looking all glum so I decided to help."

"How does blowing into my ear help?"

He shrugs and sits down against the tree, cross legged.

I pout. "Prat," I mutter under my breath.

"I've been meaning to ask, what is a prat anyways?"

"In one word?"

"Yes."

"Arthur."

This time it's his turn to frown. "That's mean."

"And you're not?"

"Of course I'm not. I have impeccable manners."

I chuckle, rolling my eyes at him. "Apparently your definition of 'manners' are different then mine."

He laughs. "This is why I like you Merlin. You're... different from most people."

"How so?"

He thinks for a moment. "You speak honestly."

I give a small smile. I feel guilt settle in for lying to him. He doesn't know that I'm a warlock but what if he hates me because of it? He's a fun person to be around and it's nice to get away from the people in the Rebellion. I can't tell him. It'll be a danger to us both.

"Oh!" Arthur says suddenly, giving me a fright. He rummages around in his satchel. I stare in confusion until he pulls my neckerchief from his bag. "Here." He hands it to me.

I smile. "I almost forgot about it. Thank you," I say.

"No worries. I should be thanking you for helping me with my injury."

"It was no problem. I know a few basic medical procedures."

"Are you an apprentice to a physician?"

"No but one of my teachers is a physician. I like to read his books."

"You enjoy reading?" His tone is a little mocking.

I cross my arms over my chest in offence. "Yes, and I think you should learn to as well. It will do you some good."

Arthur gives me a fake pout. I laugh at his expression. I see a small smile spread across his face from the corner of my eye.

He soon stands and stretches. "Do you want to go for a walk? It's a nice day out today."

"Alright. I have nothing better to do." I grin and stand as well.

We head off into the forest, no real destination in mind.


	4. The Voice

**Arthur's POV**

I dash down the steps of the citadel excitedly. Dark clouds descend over Camelot. It seems it might rain tonight. I'm about to head out the gate towards the lower town when I'm stopped by Guinevere.

"My lord? What are you doing out here? It's about to rain. You should be inside," she says with worry.

"I... I have an appointment in the lower town," I lie.

"With whom?"

"Um... the blacksmith."

She puts her hands on her hips. "I'm the blacksmiths daughter. I heard of no such thing."

I curse to myself. I'm an idiot sometimes. "Uh... I have to go." I turn to leave only to be grabbed by Guinevere. She yanks on my arm, pulling me back around to face her.

"What is going on Arthur? You have been going off on your own for the past two weeks! Always at the same time, every single day."

"I... I really have to go." I start to back away, pulling my arm from her grasp as gently as possible.

"So you are meeting someone."

"No I'm not."

"Did you meet a girl?" Jealousy is written across her face.

"Like I said, it's nothing like that. I'm only meeting a friend alright? That's all."

She huffs, probably hearing the sincerity in my voice. Her shoulders seem to relax, though only slightly.

"Why are you so against me going out anyways? You never quite cared before."

She blushes brightly. She shies away from me. "No reason in particular." Her eyes dart around the courtyard.

"Well... I'll get going now." I turn and sprint out the gate, not giving her the chance to stop me again.

\-----

I make it to the waterfall, out of breath. I bend down, resting my hands on my knees as I try to steady my breathing. Merlin's already there. He's sitting by the lakes edge, his feet dipped into the pool. I can see his boots tossed to the side beside him. He whips his head around quickly when I arrive. A smile appears on his face.

"What took you so long clotpole?" He asks, pulling his feet from the water.

"Sorry... was... held up," I say in between breaths.

Merlin pulls on his boots and scoots over to me. He sits cross legged facing the pool, waiting patiently. 

He clicks his tongue. "So... what do you want to do?" He asks, rocking back and forth slightly.

My breathing finally evens out. I sit down beside him on the grass. "I'm not sure... It's too cold for a swim and too dark to walk in the woods."

"Maybe we can play a game?"

"Like what?"

He thinks for a moment. "Let's see who can climb to that branch first." He points towards a branch located half way up a tree.

I grin. This will be easy. There's no way he can climb that high with those lanky arms. "It's a race then."

Merlin smirks. I stand and stretch. He does the same. We ready ourselves at the base of the tree.

"Three..."

"Two..."

"One..."

"Go!"

We both start to claw madly at the tree. I grab the lowest branch and hoist myself up. I look down and see Merlin only just grabbing on to a branch. A cocky smile spreads across my face. I'm about to reach for the next branch when I suddenly feel myself fall backwards. I land with a thud on the grass. Thankfully, I hadn't been that high up.

I groan. I sit up to see Merlin sitting on the branch I was previously on. He swings his legs back and forth on the branch. He shoots me a cheeky grin and a small wave.

"Did you pull me down?!" I yell up at him.

"I didn't say you couldn't," he replies.

I smirk. "Well then..."

I jump up and grab his foot, pulling him down. Unfortunately, I didn't think that through. Merlin lands on top of me. I close my eyes on impact.

After the pain subsides from hitting my head against the ground twice within a minute, I open my eyes. Merlin's lying on top of me. I'm suddenly conscious of the fact that his body is on mine. I can feel his chest rest against my own, how it heaves up and down gently with each breath. His legs are entangled with mine, creating a mess of limbs. His arms are braced on either side of my head, causing his face to be mere inches from my own. Blood rushes up to my cheeks, painting it a deep red. I turn my head away to hide the blush.

"Sorry..." I hear Merlin say as his body lifts off of mine. I'm tempted to grab him, to hold him close and never let him leave but I quickly shake the thought from my head.

"It's fine. It was my fault," I say and sit up as well.

I turn back to face him. His hair is tousled from the fall. It sticks up in all directions. His pupils are blown wide, most likely from excitement. I can see a tinge of red taint his cheeks as well. He's cute.

"Shall we continue?" I ask, trying to distract myself.

Merlin's about to answer when a bright flash streaks across the sky. I look up in time to see a lighting bolt fade away into the dark clouds. Thunder soon follows, booming over the forest floor.

"We should get going huh?" Merlin exclaims, looking up at the sky.

I nod. "Yeah, before it-" Rain begins to pour down from the sky in sheets. It batters down on us, soaking me to the bone in a matter of seconds. "Rains..." I finish my sentence.

Merlin tries to cover his head with his hands but with no results. "I saw a cave on my way here. We could hide there until the rain stops."

"Good idea."

Merlin leads me into the trees. We sprint through the forest until we reach the mouth of a cave. We run inside, panting and dripping wet.

Merlin laughs. "Quite an eventful day isn't it?" He says.

I chuckle as well. "That it is."

We start to dry ourselves the best we can but their isn't much you can do in a dank cave. I eventually give up and slump down against the wall. I examine the cave. It's quite small and also a dead end. I can see the end from where I'm sitting which isn't too far from where we entered. Sharp rocks hang from the ceiling while others pierce through the cave floor. Large piles of broken rock are scattered across the ground.

"Well this place is... cozy," I say into the silence.

Merlin turns his attention to me. He's wringing out his neckerchief. "Nah, there's an even better one the next ridge over," he jokes.

I chuckle. "Any chance we could make a fire?"

Merlin glances around then seems to contemplate something for a moment before answering. "Nope."

I groan. "Then any chance of this dreaded rain ending before morning?"

"Even less then the fire."

"Great." I throw my arms in the air.

Merlin chuckles and sits down beside me. He leans back on the rock then stretches, yawning at the same time. "Well, I'm going to sleep. Goodnight."

"Wa-" I sit up straight, attempting to stop Merlin but he starts to fake snore. "Merlin!" I yell at him. He continues to feign sleep. I groan and lie back on the wall.

I glance around for awhile before I feel deowsiness start to take over. I look back at Merlin who's huddled beside me, actually asleep now. I get myself as comfortable as possible on the rocks before closing my eyes to sleep.

\------

**Merlin's POV**

_"Merlin..."_

My brows furrow. Who's calling me? I was having a nice dream. If it's Arthur I'm going to strangle him.

_"Merlin..."_

There it is again... Who is it? This doesn't sound like Arthur. The voice is too deep.

_"MERLIN!"_

I sit bolt upright, panting. Sweat trickles down the side of my head. I feel the body beside me jump at my sudden movement. Arthur leaps to his feet and turns around to look at me, worry in his eyes. "Are you alright?" He asks, panic in his voice.

"Yes... It... it was only a nightmare. I'll be fine. Promise," I say. I have a hand covering my forehead. I wipe the sweat off my brow.

Arthur doesn't look convinced but doesn't pressure me. He glances out the cave entrance. "It stopped raining."

I follow his gaze. Sure enough, the storm had subsided. The dark clouds part to show a bright, shining sunrise. Wait... sunrise?!

I scramble to my feet and run outside. The sky is a warm orange. The sun is rising steadily on the horizon. I have to get back home!

"I'm sorry but I have to go now!" I yell behind me. I don't wait for a response and sprint off into the forest.

I arrive, out of breath, at the gates into the village. I walk through, trying to act casual as I make my way to the main castle. I hope I don't see anyone I kno-

"Merlin!" A peppy voice calls out.

I curse under my breath. Just my luck. I turn towards the noise and flash my usual goofy grin. I see the owner of the voice to be Gwaine. He waves and jogs up to me. "Merlin! I didn't see you last night. Your mother was worried sick, though your father seemed unfazed by your sudden disappearance," he says.

"That sounds like them. Tell them not to worry. I had gone out and got caught by the rain," I reply, showing him my now damp clothes to prove my point.

Gwaine nods. "Well, I'll inform them of your return."

"Thank you Gwaine."

He smiles and sets off down towards the castle ahead of me, stopping only to compliment the village girls on the way. I shake my head. Typical Gwaine.

I make it back to my chambers without much further interruptions besides a few of the cleaners yelling at me for tracking mud through the halls. I shut the door and change out of my soaked clothes. I throw them on the floor before slumping down behind my desk. I sigh. That nightmare... it wasn't normal. That voice sounded much to... real. I can't have imagined it but who did it belong too? I don't recognize the voice even the slightest bit and having only said one word didn't exactly help.

I let out another deep sigh and begin playing with a quill on my desk. After a few minutes a knock sounds on the door. "Come in," I call.

The door opens to reveal my mother. She's dressed in her usual robes with her hair tied in a bun atop her head. Beautiful no matter what she wears. I sit up straighter the second she enters. I drop the quill back on my desk and smile. "Mother. I'm sorry to have worried you last night," I say, ashamed.

"No need to be. Gwaine informed me. I'm just glad to see you're alright," my mother walks further into my room, examining its contents. She frowns. "You really need to clean this place Merlin."

I look around. My clothes are scattered across the room. Various stacks of books are located in every corner while pieces of armour are tossed on the dining table. I don't see anything wrong. I shrug. "It's clean. What's wrong with it?" I ask.

My mother sighs. "Sometimes Merlin I wonder how you even find your head in this mess." My mother starts to pick some of the clothes off the floor.

"It's not that bad."

My mother puts placed her hands on her hips. "Oh? Then perhaps you can clean this up yourself." She smiles then drops the piles of clothes in my arms. I groan. "Now now, Merlin. If you're to lead the warriors and sorcerers into battle then you need to learn to pick up after yourself."

I sigh. "Fine."

She pats me on the head. "Good boy." She leaves the room.

I stand and toss the clothes into a basket by my wardrobe. I chant a spell and the clothes come to life on the floor. They walk themselves over to the basket and drop in. The books arrange themselves on the shelves and the documents on my desk straighten themselves. I smile to myself. This shouldn't take long.

My mothers head pops back in through the door. "Do it yourself Merlin. No magic," she orders, giving me a smile before shutting the door.

I groan and everything drop backs onto the floor. So much for that... I bend down and begin to clean everything up manually.

\-----

I collapse onto my bed. I am never letting my mother into my room again. I stretch and curl into my blanket. At least I can finally sleep. I drift off easily, unfortunately that didn't mean the dreams wouldn't come.

\-----

"Merlin!"

I cringe. That voice again.

"Who is it?" I ask into the void.

"That does not matter now young warlock for all shall come to light soon enough," the voice booms back.

"What do you mean?"

"Come find me in Camelot, head towards the lowest dungeons, and then, and only then, will I tell you."

"Camelot? Are you insane?"

"With your prowess it should be a simple task."

"It's still  _Camelot_. I don't want anything to do with anyone in there. You can find someone else."

The voice cackles in amusement, laughing at something I didn't know. "Ah, but it has to be you Merlin."

"And why is that?"

"As I said before. All will be revealed when you come."

"And if I don't? What's stopping me from ignoring you?"

"That would not be wise as the fate of this kingdom rests on your shoulders."

Fate of the kingdom? "Wait what do you-"

"Goodnight Merlin."

The voice fades, leaving me alone in the abyss. I feel my consciousness slowly drift away as sleep consumes me again.


	5. The Great Dragon

**Merlin's POV**

I'm sitting in the dining hall the next morning, fiddling with a wooden spoon on the table. I haven't touched my bowl of stew yet. I can't think about food. My mind is on what the strange voice said last night. I must go to Camelot... and the fate of the kingdom? How can I do anything? I'm just a warlock! If anyone can do anything of that caliber it's my father.

"Merlin? Are you alright?" I hear Lancelot ask. Always the caring one.

I look up at him and sigh. "I'm alright," I respond, turning my attention back to the spoon.

"You don't look 'alright'. Your eyes are bloodshot and have bags under them. Did you sleep last night?"

"Yes, just... nightmares."

"Perhaps you should get a sleeping draft from Gaius?"

"No, it's fine. It'll pass."

"Mer-"

"I'm full. You can have the rest of my food Gwaine." I push the bowl in front of him.

He looks at me. "Thanks! I was hoping for seconds!" Gwaine exclaims gleefully. He starts slurping it down without hesitation.

I get up from my spot at the table, tossing my spoon on the tabletop before leaving the pavilion.

I skirt past the hustle and bustle of the town and make my way to the training field. Perhaps that will calm me down. Some time with a sword in my hand should help.

I reach the training ground. A few people are already there, hacking away at the dummies despite there being no training scheduled for today. They're committed. There is no need for fighters who don't try their best.

A few of the fighters stop to bow when I pass. I simply smile and wave them off. I dress myself in my armour before I grab my sword from the rack and pull it from its sheath, watching the suns rays slide across its surface. I spin it once in my hand before heading towards a training dummy. I ready myself in front of the straw target. I take in a deep breath and begin hacking away. I beat down the armour on the dummy until it's dented beyond repair. I catch a few onlookers watch with worry as I madly slash at the metal. I didn't care. I need the thrill of fighting to take my mind off things.

I finally come to a stop when my arm becomes sore. My chest heaves up and down at a frightening pace. Half the straw from the dummy has become mixed in with the grass while the armour hangs precariously on its body. I stab Excalibur into the grass and storm off into the palace, frustrated that it hadn't helped as I had hoped. It was... invigorating. I do feel somewhat refreshed but other then that the problems are still floating about in my mind like a bee to a flower.

I see from the corner of my eye an attendant grab my sword and bring it back to its place on the rack. A few of my friends look on with curiosity and worry at the dismembered dummy. I ignore them all and head back into my chambers. I slam the door and throw my armour off onto the table. I change out of my sweat stained clothes in favour of a fresh pair.

When I finish changing I head out towards the waterfall. Hopefully that will clear my head and maybe Arthur will be there. He always has that way of making me smile.

I arrive only to find that Arthur isn't present. I sigh. I am early today. He'll show up later.

I sit down by the pool, facing the waterfall. I let the cascading falls place me into a trance. I let it mesmerize me with its hypnotizing beauty as it washes away my worries. I take a deep breath of fresh air, smelling the scent of blooming flowers. I sit silently in the clearing for awhile, basking in the sun as I listen to the water crash into the lake and the birds sing as they fly by overhead.

"Merlin? You're here early today," Arthur says behind me.

I turn and there he is. His blonde hair glows even brighter then the sun. "Yeah. I had some things on my mind and needed a place to just... get away from it all," I tell him. I didn't know why but I could always find myself telling him all my problems.

"Did something happen?" He sits down beside me.

I contemplate wether or not to tell him. After all what am I to say? A strange voice in a dream told me to sneak into to Camelot to talk to it and the fate of the kingdom, is apparently, in my hands? He'd think I'm crazy. I'm not telling him.

"It's nothing." I could tell he didn't believe me. I was never a very good liar.

"Alright, if you say you are. Just know that I'm here if you need to talk to me about anything."

I smile for the first time that day. "Thank you. Perhaps I'll tell you later."

Arthur smiles. "Take your time."

He doesn't speak after that and I don't either. I appreciate the time he gives me to think and the reassurance that he is there to help if need be.

Sneaking into Camelot... that is a difficult task. It's extremely well guarded. One slip up and I'll be dead. Father would never allow me to preform such a task, then again who says he has to know? I could sneak out at night and go, hopefully I'd make it back by morning. There's also the question of if I can even trust that voice. It can't be a trap set by Uther since something like a dream message would require magic. So it has to be a sorcerer... I guess it's worth a try. If the fate of the kingdom is really on my shoulders then I might as well go.

I stand abruptly from my spot on the grass, startling Arthur half to death. "What's wrong?" He asks, slightly alarmed.

"I'm sorry but I need to go. Thank you for your help," I say with a smile.

Arthur grins. "I didn't do anything Merlin. Good luck on... whatever is bothering you."

I wave him goodbye and sprint off back home.

\-----

It's late night now. The stars are up in the sky and the moon is shinning brightly. I look off into the distance and see the palace looming over the tree tops. I shiver as a gust of cold wind blows by, blowing the hood from my cloak off my head. I'm standing alone in the forest, my horse beside me. I leap down and check the contents of my satchel one last time. There are blankets, food, water, and some potions I had Gaius make. I hope this will suffice.

I hop back on my horse, pull my hood back on, and spur it forwards, galloping into the shadows.

\-----

**Arthur's POV**

I yawn loudly and stretch my legs out under my desk. I rub the sleep from my eyes, dropping my quill on the table in the process. I hate writing speeches. They're such a bore.

I stand and stretch again. I look out the window to see its pitch black except for the few torches alight outside. I look down at the parchment I had been writing on. It's half filled. That should be enough for today. I still have tomorrow.

I toss my tunic onto the floor and crawl into my bed. I snuggle the blanket up closer to my face. Nice and warm.

I close my eyes. I'm about to fall asleep when the warning bell rings down the hall. I open one eye and groan loudly. What can it be now?! Why can't people break in another day?!

I roll out of bed lazily and pull my tunic back on. I grab my sword and head out into the hall, not having the time to put on my armour.

I run down to the council chambers. I throw open the door and see my father pacing back and forth across the room. He turns when he hears me enter. Immediately his gaze hardens.

"What's happening?" I ask.

"Someone has infiltrated the citadel. How I do not know. We have guards everywhere, watching every corner. How did they get in?!" He yells angrily. "It must be them. Balinor's men. Only sorcerers could perform such a feat."

He walks towards the window, staring out of it. He thinks for a moment before turning back around to face me. "Order the Knights to search the whole castle. Leave no stone unturned and I want  _you_  to patrol the halls with them."

I nod. "Understood."

I turn and head out the door. So much for sleep. This is going to be a long night. I hope we find this intruder soon.

\-----

**Merlin's POV**

I peek out from around the wooden shack. Two guards are patrolling the front gate into the citadel, a hearth with burning flames sits in the centre. I examine the area. No other guards. This should be easy.

I whisper a spell towards a barrel sitting in front of me. It starts to roll towards the guards who stare at it in shock. They walk over slowly, weapons drawn. I chuckle. Idiots. I chant another spell which causes the many other barrels around me to do the same. The guards start to panic when they see the army of barrels rolling after them. One of them pokes at a barrel with his lance only to have it fly up and smash him in the face. He topples over. The second guard starts to run only to be bombarded with barrels until he collapses as well. I give a satisfied smile, admiring my work before stepping over the unconscious bodies and barrels into the citadel.

I sneak past a few guards as I search for a staircase that would lead down to the dungeons. I never knew how large the castle of Camelot is. How does anyone find anything in here? After searching for what felt to be over an hour I heard the unmistakable sound of the warning bell. Oh no. They must have found the bodies.

I quickly sprint down the hall as quietly as possible, doubling my efforts in searching for the entrance to the dungeons. I turn the corner only to see the shadows of armed men heading my way. I turn back around to hear boots stomping against stone. I'm surrounded! I look around frantically for somewhere to hide when I spot another hall veering to the right. I dash towards it and run down the hall just as the first man turns the corner. I'm rushing down the steps two at a time when I hear a loud voice bellow behind me.

"Over here! After them!" The voice commands. No doubt the leader. That voice though... it sounded awfully familiar. Who could it be? I don't know anyone from Camelot.

I push the thought to the back of my mind and whip around a few corners. I press my back against a wall, holding my breath until the sound of footsteps fades into the distance. I poke my head out and breathe a sigh of relief. I take in my surroundings. I see rows upon rows of barred cells. It seems I found the dungeons. Lucky me!

I start to head towards the lowest level. I push open a large metal gate and head down the steps. I grab a torch off the wall before opening the last door. I let out a gasp at the scene before me. The door opens to a large cave. Sharp rocks hang from the ceiling, threatening to drop on your head at any second. A dark void rests over the ledge I'm standing upon. Darkness oozes from its very core, I couldn't see the bottom. There is hardly any light in the cave. The only source of light comes from the torch I hold aloft in my hand but that isn't the most breathtaking thing about the room. No, something far more spectacular is present. In the centre of the cave, on a large boulder, sits a dragon.

\-----

**Arthur's POV**

I turn the corner only to see a dark shadow swoop into the hall. I pull out my sword instantly. "Over here! After them!" I shout loudly to my men.

I charge after the shadow into the hall. The figure whips around a few corners before finally disappearing from sight. I slow to a stop by one of the cells, panting heavily from the run. I curse. I turn back to my men. "Secure the exits. to the dungeons. We can't let the intruder escape. The rest of you, search every inch of this place," I order. They all nod and head off. I start to chew on my bottom lip in frustration. Who in the world can sneak in here so easily?

\-----

**Merlin's POV**

I stare in awe at the dragon. It has bronze scales and is huge in comparison to Aithusa, the dragon my father cares for.

"Kilgharrah..." I whisper the name into the air. I remember the story my father told me long ago, how he had aided Uther in capturing the Great Dragon Kilgharrah. That it is now trapped underneath the castle in Camelot and how he wished to rescue him someday.

"Indeed that is my name young warlock. It is a pleasure to finally meet you, son of Balinor," the dragon says, bowing slightly.

"Um... It's a pleasure to meet you too?"

He chuckles. "No need to be so timid. I do not bite. I'm sure you came here to ask me something."

I take a small step forward. I suck in a deep breath and decide to ask the question hat has been on my mind. "Why have you called me here? What did you mean by 'the fate of the kingdom is in your hands'?"

The dragon grins. "Before I tell you more you must promise me two things."

"That'll depend on what I must promise."

"Do not worry it is within your power. First, you must free me from my prison when you have the means to do so. Second, you must not blame me for what comes to pass."

I raise a quizzical eyebrow. I understand being rescued but... the second one makes me weary. What terrible things are going to happen? "I agree to your first term but what do you plan on doing? What mustn't I blame you for?"

"I won't be doing anything. Once I am free I shall leave you alone unless called upon but... I simply do not wish to be held responsible for the course of events that will soon come to pass. I am only here to give you a message after all."

Fair enough. As long as he leaves my friends and family alone. "Deal. Now tell me what you meant last night."

Kilgharrah smiles. "A tragedy shall soon befall both Camelot and the Resistance. You must be ready, for your time is coming."

"A tragedy? What kind?"

"I cannot tell you that. You must find out for yourself."

"Is there any way I can prevent it?"

"You mustn't prevent it young warlock, for it is what shall drive you to success."

I gulp. I don't want a tragedy to happen for my sake. "I refuse to stand and watch as people I know and protect die! What is this tragedy?!"

"As I said Merlin. I cannot tell you because I know you will prevent it which is something I cannot allow."

"Then why even bother telling me?"

"Because you need to be prepared for the worst. Mentally and physically."

"Alright, fine. Then how does that have anything to do with the fate of the kingdom?"

"You will need to make a choice. One that will change everything. It may be in a week, a few months, or even years from now, but the choice must be made."

"What kind of choice?"

"One regarding magic and the kingdom."

"You can't tell me more?"

"I cannot."

I shake my head. "No. You will tell me now. I did not come all the way here for these vague answers."

The dragon cackles. "You will need to make some hard decisions. Do not blame yourself if you cannot protect everyone."

I scoff. "Don't avoid the question!"

"Goodbye Merlin."

Kilgharrah spreads his wings. He flies up towards the ceiling of the cavern, a long chain jingles as it follows the dragon up.

"Hey! Come back!" I yell into the void. It's too late. The dragons long gone. I throw the torch on the ground in frustration. I hope Aithusa doesn't become like this.

I head up the steps and shut the gate behind me. I turn and see a few guards standing before me. Torches and swords raised.

I smile nervously, giving them a wave. "Oh um... good evening sirs. I seem to have gotten lost on the way to the little boys room. Can you point me in the right direction?" I blurt out.

The men growl at me.

"I guess not." I mumble a spell under my breath, causing all the torches to blow out at once. Pitch black darkness takes over. I whisper another spell and my eyes adjust to the dark. I dodge the men and run, leaving Camelot behind me. More questions then ever before floating around in my mind.


	6. A Happy Ending for us Both

**Arthur's POV**

I meet up with the rest of my men in the courtyard. I'm panting heavily due to having run around the entirety of the citadel three times over. I glance around at the sullen faces of my men and know that we have failed though I ask anyways, just to be sure.

"Anyone find the intruder?" I ask the crowd.

They shake their heads in a silent no.

I sigh. "Did anyone get a good look at the intruders face? Or any information on them for that matter."

A few Knights walk forward. The man in the lead starts to speak, "We ran into him when we went to search the lower dungeons."

I turn to face them with new hope in my eyes. "Go on."

"He's a sorcerer and quite a young one. Perhaps nineteen or twenty years old. He's around your height I believe, and had short black hair with blue eyes."

"He had very prominent cheekbones as well," another man pitched in.

I nod. Well that helps a little. At least there's a place to start. "Good work. I'll relay the news to my father immediately. Meanwhile I want the rest of you to get some rest. Training is still on for tomorrow."

The men all nod and scurry back to their chambers. I let out a breath and start to make my way to the council chambers to deliver the information.

\-----

My father bursts through the council chamber doors angrily. His face is set in a scowl. He looks at me sternly before speaking, "You lost the intruder?" I can tell he's struggling to keep his voice calm.

"I'm sorry father. He slipped through our fingers," I reply.

He smashes his fist down on the table in frustration. "You allowed him to escape? I taught you better then this Arthur."

"He had magic so I don't doubt that he was one of Balinor's."

He sighs, his rage seeming to quite down. "What else? Did you find his motives?"

"Unfortunately no."

"Has any documents gone missing? Maps, battle arrangements, anything?"

"Nothing is out of place. I checked myself."

My father starts to pace back and forth in a line. He rubs his forehead as if trying to rid himself of a migraine. "Anyway to track this sorcerer?"

"I have a description of what he may look like but it's a very broad range."

"Send the Knights out on a search."

I nod. "Yes father."

I turn and head out the door to relay the order. Just before I shut the door I can see my father slump down on his throne in exhaustion. I glance down sadly, feeling guilty that I disappointed him.

\-----

**Merlin's POV**

I sprint through the forest, dodging branches and tree roots with slight difficulty as I make my way to my steed. I arrive panting. I hold onto a nearby tree for support as I catch my breath. I look behind me. No one seemed to have followed. I grin proudly.

I glance up at the sky to see the sun starting to rise along the horizon. I have to get back quick. I mount my horse as swiftly as possible, double checking to make sure I have everything before riding back home.

\-----

I manage to make it back to the town just as most of the townspeople begin waking to start their day. I ride my horse to the stables and hand it to the stable boy before running into the palace. I race to my room, shove my satchel under my bed, and throw on a change of clothes just as Gwaine walks in.

"Merlin, hurry up! Their serving dumplings today! We need to go before they run out. Come on!" Gwaine calls excitedly. He grabs my arm and pulls me out the door before I even get the chance to respond. We race out of the palace gates and into the dinning pavilion. We arrive to see a long line of people waiting. I notice Lancelot near the front who smiles and beckons us to him. Gwaine grins and pulls me towards Lancelot. We stop beside him and wait in line.

"I can always count on you Lance to be at the front of the line," Gwaine laughs, slapping Lancelot on the back.

"It's only because I wake early. If you didn't sleep in all the time you could as well," Lancelot explains with a small smile.

"Merlin sleeps in too!"

"I do not!" I say with a frown.

"Well when I came to get you this morning you look like you just woke up."

"Today was different. I was doing something..."

"Like what?"

"...important things."

"Right Merlin.  _Very_ important things." Gwaine winks.

I roll my eyes at him. Gwaine turns back to chat with Lancelot. I start glancing around the pavilion. People are all laughing and simply enjoying themselves. I smile warmly at the pleasant bliss. The calm and peacefulness. My smile fades when I remember what Kilgharrah said last night, that a tragedy would soon befall both here and Camelot. I can't picture anything that could disturb this quite and frankly I don't want to. I  _will_  stop whatever this 'tragedy' might be, with or without the dragons help.

"Merlin?" I hear Lancelot call.

I whip my head to face him. "Hm?"

"Do you want your food or not?"

I look up and see we're at the front of the line. The cook is holding out my plate of dumplings in front of me. "Oh, sorry. I was thinking," I apologize and take the meal.

Gwaine chuckles. "Don't try to hard. It'll fry your brain," he says teasingly.

"Is that what happened to yours Gwaine?" I reply with a smirk.

"Exactl- Hey!"

I laugh, Lancelot joins in as well. Gwaine puts on a fake pout. "That's not funny," he mumbles.

"Sorry, sorry. Come on let's go eat."

\-----

I drop my armour on the floor when I arrive in my chambers. Training was much more tiring then usual today, especially since I didn't sleep last night. I open my wardrobe and change into another pair of clothes as my current ones are sticking to my chest with sweat. At least I have nothing left to do today. Father doesn't have anything planned for awhile so I can rest.

I collapse onto my chair. I lean back, propping my legs up on the table. I stare up at the ceiling, with nothing to do my mind begins to wander. The first things that pops to my head are the various questions that had formed from the strange meeting last night. I sit up properly and try to shake the thoughts from my head. Not right now. Think about this stuff later. You need rest.

I get up and walk over to the bookcase. I skim my finger over the bindings of the various books on the wall. What should I read? One of spells and monsters, or perhaps a story. A story sounds nice. I pull the first one I see off the shelf. I blow the dust off before slumping down on my chair and cracking it open excitedly. I'm just about to read the first page when a knock sounds on the door. I look up. "Come in," I say.

Morgana opens the door. She's wearing a bright green dress that reaches the floor. She strolls in and ends up kicking a piece of my armour. She frowns, picking up the gauntlet. "You really should clean this place Merlin," she says, tossing the stray piece into my desk.

I roll my eyes. "Are you my mother now?"

She giggles. "Well I'm a little too young for that role aren't I?"

I smile. "Indeed. So what have you come here for?"

"Ah yes, I was hoping you would know where your father is."

"At this time he's probably in the council chambers."

"I checked there already. He wasn't present."

"Then I can't help you. I'm sorry."

"Alright, thank you Merlin." She turns and leaves, shutting the door behind her.

I turn back to my book. I start to read the first page. I'm about halfway through when another knock sounds on the door. I set my book down, annoyed. "Enter," I call.

My father pushes open the door. "Hello Merlin. Have you seen Morgana anywhere?" He asks.

"She just came asking for you."

"Do you know where she went?"

"She went to the right."

"Thank you Merlin." The corner of his lips turn up into a smile. He shuts the door.

I let out a breath. How does someone read with all these interruptions?! I stand and pull on my coat. I walk out the door and head out into the forest. I know of a quiet place to read.

I enter the clearing, taking a good long look at the cascading falls. I grin. Finally, peace and quiet. I slump down by a tree and flip open the book in my hands.

\-----

**Arthur's POV**

I trudge slowly through the forest. My shoulders are slumped with exhaustion from the events of the night before and also from training.

I soon arrive at the edge of a familiar clearing. The trees clear from my vision. Immediately, a bright smile spreads across my face when Merlin catches my eye. He's sitting against a tree, a book in his hands. A happy grin is plastered to his face as he turns from page to page, chuckling to himself every once in awhile.

Suddenly his head whips around to face me. His grin grows even wider when our eyes meet. "Arthur! It's good to see you," he says, setting the book down beside him.

"It's good to see you too," I reply with a smile. "You really enjoy reading don't you?"

Merlin smiles even more. "I love it. Stories are one of my favourite things. Tales of heroes and villains, rescuing the maiden in distress. They're all great to me. They're always so... exciting. The want to figure out what happens next, to read page after page into the night just to reach the conclusion and I guess... I also love the happy endings."

"The happy endings?"

"Yeah... you know the 'and they lived happily ever after'. With the war going on you never know what will happen. You could get your happy ending but, then again, you might not." Merlin casts his eyes downward, they cloud over as if remembering something unpleasant.

"I'm sure we'll both get one. A happy ending. If we don't, then I'll make it happen." I grin.

He looks up and smiles. "I'm sure we will too."

I approach and sit down in the grass beside him. I yawn loudly, rubbing the tiredness from my eyes. "Didn't sleep last night?" He asks.

"No, couldn't. There was an intruder in the pala- I mean in my home."

His eyes widen slightly in panic. "Was everything alright? No one got hurt?" He leans in, trying to examine me for any injuries. I smile. He's so caring, so kind. I guess that's what I like about him.

"I'm fine. No one got hurt."

"Did you manage to find who it was?"

"Unfortunately, no."

"Is there any way I can help?"

I hesitate. I don't want him to put himself into danger. This is a sorcerer. He could hurt him. No matter how well the lanky boy can climb a tree he can't beat a sorcerer. "That's alright. I can handle it."

Merlin purses his lips. "If you say so, but like you told me. If you need anything just ask. I'll be there."

"Thank you Merlin," I stop and think for a moment, "actually there is something you can help me with."

"And what's that?"

I lay down on his lap and stretch my arms. "I'm tired. I couldn't sleep at all last night with all the commotion."

I can see him blush as he tries to hide his face with the book. "I get that your tired but why are you sleeping on my lap?"

I raise an eyebrow. "Why not? It's comfy. Much better then the ground."

"Why can't you sleep at home on your own bed?"

"Because the intruder stole it."

I hear him stifle a laugh. "They carried the whole thing out of the house? And no one noticed?"

"Okay no they didn't, but your lap is much more comfortable."

Merlin huffs. The tips of his ears turn pink again. "Fine. Only this one time."

I give a victorious smirk. "Since you have a book... read me a story."

He looks at me in surprise then chuckles. "Like a bedtime story?" He teases.

"Yes, something wrong?"

"I'm sorry. Do you want a cup of warm milk as well? Maybe a lullaby?"

"Hearing you sing sounds nice too."

He blushes even more. I laugh. He's so fun to tease. That flustered expression is the cutest thing. Like how his cheeks turn red, or how his eyes start to dart around. The way his shoulders tense up ever so slightly.

"I'm joking. You can just read."

"So you were serious about that?!"

I pout. "Of course. That book seemed interesting to you. I want to hear what it's about."

Merlin smiles. "Alright. Fine." He flips open the book to the first page and begins to read. The words flow like a river from his lips, calm and soothing. I close my eyes and listen to his voice as they paint images of gallant heroes in my mind. I let Merlin's voice lull me into deep sleep, making me dream about what I had said before. A happy ending for both of us.


	7. Bandits, Bandits Everywhere

**Merlin's POV**

I shiver as a sudden breeze blows by. I pull my cape more tightly around me. I try and keep warm, only to have the wind rip the cape from my grasp, leaving it billowing behind me. I sigh and shiver again at the gust of cold. The leaves dance down around me, all in bright colours of red, yellow, and orange. The signs of autumn.

My stallion trudges on through the forest, it's hooves crunching down on the leaves that now cover the path. I have my crossbow slung over my shoulder, a quiver full of arrows by my saddle. I glance around at the number of bushes that surround my friends and I. We're out on a hunt, despite my protests, in hopes of finding some fresh game before winter rolls in.

"There are no animals today at all!" I hear Gwaine complain behind me.

"Now now. It's only late afternoon. We still have time," Morgana chides.

"Yes, but you would expect to  _see_  at least a rabbit by now!"

"Maybe you scared them off with your odour of mead." Mordred teases with a chuckle. I can hear Lancelot hide a snicker as well.

I frown. Gwaine's right. Where  _have_  all the animals gone? I've hunted here often with my father or with friends. This place used to be filled with them. Rabbits, squirrels, deer, any forest animal you can name could be found within a few hours at least. Why not today? I scan the forest around us again. My eyes drift to the top of a ridge causing them to widen slowly.

"I don't smell  _that_ bad! I bathe."

"Shhh," I shush Gwaine, raising a finger to my lips while keeping my eyes trained above a ridge.

"Did he just shush me?!"

"You are rather noisy Sir Knight," Morgana says with a smirk.

"Shh," I shush them again.

"Are you-" Lancelot clasps a hand over Morgana's mouth, silencing her. He points up to the ridge to reveal a little over a dozen men lined up on its edge, weapons in hand.

I glare up at them and whisper a spell, causing the ridge to collapse under their feet. They tumble down, save for a few of the men who managed to scramble out of the way. I glare angrily at the intruders, examining them throughly. They all wore dirty clothes with pieces of armour strapped on. A few had helmets while others didn't. Judging by their clothes... these are bandits. They must have scared away all the animals. How long have they followed us for?

I sling the crossbow off my shoulders and hang it with my satchels. I pull Excalibur from its sheathe. I point the blade towards the closest man. "Who are you? What do you want?" I ask, fire burning in my eyes.

The man jumps a little but regains his composure quickly. An arrow suddenly shoots out from atop the ridge, piercing itself in the body of my horse who rears up before toppling over on the ground, bringing me down with it. I cough, wiping the leaves and dirt from my face. I throw my cape off my shoulders, ditching it by my horse.

I stand in time to see everyone engage in battle. Lancelot and Gwaine fight back to back, defeating bandits with practised grace. Mordred and Morgana chant spells at the few bandits who shoot at us from atop the ridge, killing them easily.

I grab my sword and plunge it backwards into a man who tried to come up behind me. I turn back and give him a smile before pulling it out. The man falls backwards, a stunned expression permanently painted on his face.

I charge into battle, sword raised and eyes darting about the battle field, taking in every detail. Time seems to slow. I bend backwards, seeing the underside of a sword sweep over my head before I rise and slash my blade across the mans chest.

I parry a strike aimed at my chest with the edge of my sword. I bash my elbow into the bandits chest, shoving him to the ground before dealing the finishing blow.

I see a large man charge Morgana who has just finished killing the last man on the ridge. I look up at a branch and whisper a spell, forcing it to drop down on the mans head. I hear an audible  _thunk_  as it lands on his skull, bringing him crumbling to the ground.

"Thank you," Morgana says, giving me a smile as she pulls out her own sword. "Allow me to return the favour." She brings out a small knife and with one swift movement sends it flying past my head and into the chest of a man behind me.

I smile. "Thank you," I say before turning back to the battle.

I turn in time to see a man approach me with a spear in his hands. He thrusts the point forward. I sidestep the blow easily. I catch the shaft of the spear with one hand in order to stop it in place. I whisper a spell. I see the fear in the mans eyes as my eyes flash gold. The mans spear snaps in half, leaving him with a useless stick. I twirl the half in my hand. I lift it up, aiming it at the mans chest. It sails through the air before being imbedded in the mans chest. He collapses to the dirt.

I turn around to see Lancelot pull his sword from a corpse. He wipes his brow. "That's the last one," he says.

I glance around. Bodies litter the ground. Blood soaks the leaves, dying them a darker red then they already were. I walk over to my horse which is lying dead on the ground. I pet it's mane sadly. I grab my cape off the ground, dirt obscures the usual dark blue. I pull it over my shoulders.

"No ones hurt?" I ask.

"Not that I can see," Mordred replies.

"Good, then let's head back. This won't be the last of them, we need to tell my father," I command.

Everyone nods. "May I share a horse with you Lancelot?"

"Of course," Lancelot gives a smile.

I mount the horse behind him. "Thanks."

"No problem."

He spurs his horse. We ride towards the town, the others following behind us.

\------

**Arthur's POV**

"Arthur?"

I lift up my head abruptly from the table. I whip my head around, trying to find the source of the noise. I stop when I see Guinevere standing in front of me, her hands on her hips. A smirk on her face.

"Ah, good day to you Guinevere," I say with a smile.

"And to you as well my lord. Um... perhaps you should..." She points to my left cheek.

I bring a hand up and feel a piece of parchment is stuck to it. I pull it off to find the speech I had been writing. I look at it in surprise then realize that I'm at my desk. I must have fallen asleep in the middle of writing it this morning. Oops.

I can hear Guinevere giggle. "You should fix your hair as well. Here let me help," she says, grabbing my comb and smoothing down the left side of my hair.

"Thank you," I say with a smile.

She blushes. "It's no problem."

"Where's George? Isn't he supposed to be here?"

"Oh, he's busy running errands for the King. He was reluctant to leave you but gave in when I offered."

I let out a breath of relief. "I'd take you over him any day. His jokes are terrible. That man is just plain dull." I get up from the table, grab some clothes from my wardrobe and head behind the partition to change.

She giggles again. "You could always find a new manservant."

"Yes, but everyone's either a bootlicker or to afraid to talk to me. Except you of course. Other then Percival, Leon, and Elyan you're probably the only other friend I have here." There's actually Merlin as well but she doesn't need to know that.

She seems to smile even brighter at that. "I'm glad to hear you trust me so."

I smile. "Morgana trusts you and we've done much together. I think that warrants friendship." I finish changing and come out from behind the screen.

She raises an eyebrow at me when I grab my cloak from the cupboard. "Are you going somewhere?"

I freeze. "I'm just heading out for a walk."

"Where? To the lower town? I can accompany you. The prince shouldn't wander off on his own."

"Oh, no that's alright. I just need some fresh air so I'm heading out to the forest."

"Should I call the Knights?"

I start to slowly back away towards the door. I really should have thought this through. "No no no. I want some alone time."

"You know Balinor's men are out there. What if you get hurt?" She moves forward, suspicion in her eyes.

"Like you said, I'm the Prince of Camelot. I won't be captured that easily. Anyways I have to go now. Perhaps I'll see you later?" With that I turn and bolt down the hall. I hear Guinevere shout my name behind me but I ignore her and keep running.

\-----

I arrive at the waterfall, out of breath. I had been running the whole way there which had not been a good idea. I see Merlin's already present. He's staring off into the trees again. I raise an eyebrow. He's been doing that more and more often now. I'm getting worried.

I approach cautiously, trying not to startle the young man. I squat down beside him. He still hasn't noticed me. He has his gaze fixed on something far away. I poke his cheek. "Merlin," I call.

No answer. I frown. This time I slap the back of his head. "Merlin!" I shout.

He jolts back to reality. "Ow... That hurts," he mumbles. He shoots me an angry glare.

I smile. "Welcome back."

He pouts. "Did you have to hit me?"

I shrug. "Poking you didn't work."

"When did you poke me?"

"Before I hit you."

"Prat."

"Dollophead."

Merlin laughs. "Haven't heard you call me that in awhile."

"Well I didn't have a need to use it."

"Are you saying I'm annoying?"

I think for a moment. I snicker. "Your not the one that has to listen to you talk."

"I can think of someone who's more annoying," he says with his eyebrows raised.

"Who would that be?"

"A certain clotpole that I know."

"I'm not annoying." I huff.

"Your not the one that has to listen to you talk," he teases, quoting what I had just said. He laughs, doubling over.

I join in as well. I loved our playful banter. More then I'd care to admit and I can see Merlin did too.

\-----

**Merlin's POV**

We're in the middle of laughing when an arrow whizzes by in between us. We both stop immediately. My battle instincts kick in. I jump quickly to my feet and am about to stand protectively in front of Arthur, whom I'm unsure if he can protect himself, when he pushes me back with an arm. I can see his eyes change. The usual relaxed look gone. Now, replaced with one of anger.

"Merlin stay behind me," he says.

"I can protect myself Arthur," I say, glaring at the spot behind the bush where the arrow had come from.

Arthur looks at me wearily. "No, you stay back here."

"Ar-" Before I can finish I see another arrow fly towards us, this time from the right. "Watch out!" I dive into him, bringing us both to the ground.

The arrow flys by overhead before hitting a tree trunk. I look up to see a number of bandits surrounding us. I curse to myself. They must be the same group that attacked during the hunt. I didn't expect them to be in this part of the forest as well.

Suddenly, I feel myself being rolled to the right. The world does a full spin before it comes to a stop. I feel a body on top of mine and realize Arthur must have rolled us both over, flipping me under him in the process. I look to the left and see a sword impaled a mere inch from my face. Concentrate you idiot! You almost got Arthur and yourself killed!

Arthur stands quickly. He punches the man in the gut, causing him to gasp and collapse onto his knees. Hands clutching his stomach. Arthur pulls the mans sword from the ground, twirling it once in his hand as though he were testing its balance before pushing it through the mans chest.

I watch in awe and surprise. Arthur can fight. I didn't expect that. He had the build to be a swordsman but I always assumed he was just a farmer or something. I'm mesmerized by his fighting. I hardly moved from my spot on the grass. I watch his fluid movements as he drives the blade into each passing man. He looks to be better then even Gwaine and Lancelot, my two best fighters.

I almost forget about the bandits as I watch him glide gracefully across the clearing until I feel a man grab me by the collar of my coat. He yanks me roughly to my feet. He brings out a dagger and presses the cool blade against my neck. Arthur chooses that moment to turn around. His eyes widen in horror. "Merlin..." I can see the name form on his lips.

The man holding me gives a cruel smile. "Come any closer and I kill him," the man threatens. A few of the bandits that are still alive chuckle to themselves, thinking they've won.

Arthur freezes in place. New found rage burns in his eyes. I can see the gears in his head turn as he thinks of a way out. I feel touched that he cares so much about me but I know this isn't the time to be the 'damsel in distress'. I can do something as well. I reach back and grab the mans hand that grasps my coat collar. I pull with all my strength and flip the man over my shoulder, smashing his head onto the ground. His dagger clatters onto the grass. I scoop it up quickly and throw it in the direction of another bandit a short distance away, hitting the mark right on his head.

I give Arthur a smirk as he stares in stunned silence. "I told you Arthur. I can protect myself."

I pick up a sword that was left on the ground by another bandit and charge into the fight. I see Arthur shake from his reverie and join in.

We fight side by side, our synchronization perfect. We didn't miss a beat. It's like we're two sides of the same coin. Like we're meant to be together, fighting side by side.

Soon, all the bandits are either dead or unconscious on the ground. We're both breathing heavily. Our swords stained in blood. I wipe the sweat off my brow and plunge the blade into the dirt. "Well that was a workout," I exclaim.

"Indeed. I didn't expect to see you fight like that," Arthur says with an excited smile.

I chuckle. "I didn't expect to see  _you_ fight. I always thought you were a farmer."

"You thought I was a farmer?!"

I shrug. "What else was I supposed to think? That you're the Prince of Camelot?"

Arthur tenses up. He gives a nervous laugh. "Of course not. That's crazy."

I raise an eyebrow in suspicion. He's acting off. I'm about to say something when Arthur suddenly cries out in pain. An arrow sprouts from his side.

Everything seems to happen slowly after that. I watch in shock as his body falls to the ground. His eyes start to flutter shut. I curse silently to myself. I forgot about the archer. I spin around towards the direction of the arrow and chant a spell. The bandit comes flying forwards out of the brush straight towards me, pulled by my magic. I yank the sword out of the earth and point it towards the man, allowing the force of my magic to pierce him against the point. I drop the sword, leaving the mans corpse on the blade.

I run towards Arthur's crumpled form. Panic strikes through my heart like the arrow that pierced his side. His eyes are closed and he's breathing heavily. I examine the wound. It's oozing blood along with... something else. I examine it further. Poison.

I think back to any spell I can remember that can cure him. Anything at all. A healing spell, or even just something to delay the effects but nothing comes to mind in my panicked state. My head won't work. It keeps drawing blanks. Calm down. Think this through. If magic won't work then use the skills you learned from Gaius. The first thing I should do is stop the bleeding. I rip a strip of cloth from Arthur's cloak, hoping he won't mind, to act as a bandage. I gently pull the arrow from his side and start to clean the wound. Thankfully, there's a pond nearby. Once that's done I wrap the cloth tightly over the opening. I let out a breath and pick up the arrow, careful not to touch it's tip. I examine it closely. Unsure what to do next. Should I bring him to Gaius? What if I can't get him there fast enough? I can't lose him. I can't. I would never admit this to his face but he's my best friend. I care about him more then anyone. Our time together has been one of great happiness. I don't want to lose that. Especially not to some bandit attack.

I'll take him to the town. It's the only thing I can do. I'm about to lift him off the ground when a voice speaks from behind me.

"It seems you need some help Emrys."


	8. A Questioning Heart

**Merlin's POV**

I spin around, getting to my feet quickly. I stand over Arthur, attempting to shield him from whomever had just spoken. I glare at the man that stands a short distance away, shrouded by the trees. He slowly lurks out of the woods. The man has a dirty brown cloak draped around him, obscuring his face. He approaches slowly and without fear. I back up a little. Who is this man? Why did he call me Emrys? Did he mistaken me for someone else?

I shut my eyes, taking in a deep breath and still my nerves. I look back up with calm. "Who are you?" I demand.

"Ah, how rude of me," the man says. He lifts up a hand to remove his hood. As his hand reaches up I catch the faint glimpse of a marking on his wrist. The mark of a druid. He removes his hood to reveal a man with gentle brown eyes. He's bald with brown skin and a kind smile on his face. The man bows. "My name is Aglain. It is an honour to meet you Emrys."

Aglain... The name strikes a chord in my memories. Where have I heard that name before? Suddenly, the pieces click into place. "Your a druid leader. The one who raised Mordred."

The mans smile widens. "Yes, Mordred. He's doing well I hope?"

"Yes he's fine. I'll tell you later but what are you doing here? Why did you call me Emrys?"

"Now now. One thing at a time. We can discuss about you later. As for why I'm here. It's as I said before. You look like you need help."

I glance down at Arthur who moans in pain. New found hope swells in my chest. "You can help him?!"

"Of course. Come. Let's take him to the camp." Aglain turns and begins to head into the forest. The trees seeming to bend around him.

I quickly gather Arthur into my arms, using a strength spell to help me lift him more easily before following the druid into the forest.

\-----

We arrive in a portion of the forest that is less dense. There is more space between each tree, allowing for someone to set up a camp if need be. I gaze around at my unfamiliar surroundings. I've never come to this area before.

I hear Arthur groan in my arms. He starts to writhe in my grip. "It's going to be alright Arthur. You're not going to die on me. I promise you that," I whisper to him despite the fact that I doubt he can hear me.

I look back up to see Aglain give us a smirk before turning back to face the path ahead. I blush brightly, trying to hide my face. That was embarrassing. Aglain's going to get the wrong idea!

I look back down at Arthur who's still unconscious in my arms. His breath hitches every so often in his throat. A sheen of sweat glistens on his forehead. I smile warmly down at him. He looks handsome. I blush again. Did I just-?

"We're here," Aglain says, gesturing forwards.

I follow the direction he gives and gasps in surprise. Before me is a Druid camp. I slowly walk forwards, gaping at everything.

Trees hide the encampment from view, shielding it from harm. That's probably why I didn't see it until we were so close. A fire pit sits in the centre of the camp while makeshift tents and huts form a ring around it. Women wander about cooking delicious smelling stews or washing mud stained clothes. The children are all huddled in groups. Some practise magic while others read or play games. A few of the men are helping their wives or chopping wood for the fire. The place is lively. A smile is plastered to everyone's faces.

I gaze out at the scene in wonder. I hope one day Camelot can become a place like this. Where everyone helps one another. Where there are no wars and people lived happily and without a care in the world. Where the children will never have to see a time of battle. Yes... this would be the happy ending Camelot deserves. Everyone in Camelot.

"Over here Emrys. We must hurry," I hear Aglain say. He's standing by one of the tents.

I shake from my trance. Daydream later. Concentrate on Arthur. I rush over to the tent. I enter to see it's rather small inside. It could just barely fit three people. There's a cluster of pillows laid out on the ground in one corner, creating a makeshift bed, while bottles of potions and clusters of herbs sit across from it. I set Arthur down on the pillows gently. I move back to allow Aglain to examine Arthur. The former unwraps the bandages around the wound carefully. He looks for a short while before turning to the small collection of bottles and herbs behind him. He rummages through its contents then grabs what he needs. He immediately sets back to work on Arthur. He carefully applies a salve on the wound before chanting a spell. He holds his hand over the wound. Aglain's eyes shines gold. A faint blue glow begins to emit from under his palm. Slowly, Arthur's breathing evens out. His body relaxes.

Aglain turns to me with a warm smile. "The poison should be gone now. No need to worry," he informs me.

I let out a sigh of relief, collapsing to my knees in sheer joy. Arthur's going to be fine. "You should rest as well Emrys," he says.

"Again with this 'Emrys'. Why are you calling me that?" I ask.

Aglain gives a small smirk. "It is your druid name. It's given to the most powerful. The one who will free this land once more."

"And your saying I'm that person?"

Aglain gives a slight nod. "We can talk of this more later. As of right now you should really rest."

"May I stay here?" I ask.

"I think it best you leave him alone. He needs rest. I'm remaining here so you don't need to worry about him. You can use the tent to the right of this one."

I sigh. "Alright. Thank you again Aglain. I owe you one."

He smiles. "It was my pleasure to be of aid to you."

I leave the tent wearily. I look up at the sky and see its tinted orange like the autumn leaves. The sun's setting already. I didn't realize how late it is. I yawn and stretch my arms over my head. I gaze out at the Druids that are now huddled by the fire pit. They're all eating their stew happily, chatting amongst themselves quietly. One of the women by the large pot of stew notices me. She smiles and waves beckoning me over to join. I don't feel hungry so I shake my head and give a friendly smile. I mouth the words, "No, thank you," before heading into my tent.

The inside of the small tent is quite similar to the one I was just previously in except without the herbs and potions. There's a mass of pillows laid out in the corner but otherwise the room is empty. I sit down and shed my boots, coat, and neckerchief before laying down to sleep. I never realized how tired I am until my head hit the pillow. I fall asleep instantly.

\-----

**Arthur's POV**

I open my eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the light that filters through the cracks in the ceiling. Where am I? I glance around at my surroundings. I'm lying on the ground atop a mountain of plush pillows. A blanket is pulled up to my chest. There's a man beside me, sifting through a pile of potions and herbs. He's rather large and seems to be dangerous if provoked. My gaze hardens instantly when I notice a mark on the mans wrist. Three spirals circling out from a shared epicentre. A mark my father has drilled in my head to be evil. The mark of a Druid.

I remain still, hoping the man hasn't noticed me awake yet. I glance around the small tent. Merlin's no where to be seen. I start to worry. What if something happened to Merlin? Something  _bad._  My heart hammers in my chest. I can't let something happen to him! Not him of all people!

I close my fists around the blankets. My teeth clenched with rage. Slowly, I rise from the makeshift bed. I stalk closer to the man as quietly as possible. I ready myself before pouncing onto the mans back. I throw him to the side so I can see his face before one of my hands wraps around his neck. My other hand clasps over the mans mouth, rendering him unable to speak. The man seems unfazed by my sudden attack. He simply raises up his hands in surrender.

I glare daggers at him. I won't fall for any of his tricks. "I'm going to remove my hand from your mouth. If you scream I  _will_ snap your neck. Understand?" I hiss.

The man gives a nod. Still with the same calm, also slightly amused, expression but the amusement fades quickly. Instead, it's replaced by what seems to be... pity? I move my hand away. The Druid smiles sadly but doesn't say a word.

"Alright, now  _where is Merlin?_ " I ask angrily, closing my grip around his neck.

"He's fine. Should be sleeping right now," the man answers flatly.

I squeeze tighter. Anger flaring in my every movement. " _What did you do to him?"_

"Nothing. Like I said he's sleeping."

I didn't want to believe the man. There's no way I can trust a Druid. "Where is he?"

"He's in the tent to the right of this one. I assure you he is unharmed."

I finally let go of the mans neck hesitantly. I keep my eyes locked on his as I slowly make my way out. His eyes look at me sadly, as though he knows of something I didn't. "Arthur Pendragon..." The man mumbles.

I stop in my tracks. How does he know who I am? "And Emrys huh..." The man continues to say under his breath.

I stare in confusion. Emrys? Who's that? He looks up at me again. His eyes with even more sadness then before. "It seems you both fell in love with someone you shouldn't have." The man sighs.

Fell in love? I'm not in love with anyone and certainly not with this 'Emrys'!

"What are you-" I'm interrupted by someone walking in behind me.

I whip around, prepared to attack until I see who's waiting at the entrance. "Merlin!" I say in surprise and joy.

"Arthur! You're awake!" He replies happily, his usual goofy smile on his face.

I walk over and bring him into a hug. He returns the gesture before we part.

Merlin turns to the man behind me with a grin. "Thank you Aglain. I don't know what I would have done without you."

The Druid, Aglain I assume, smiles warmly at Merlin. "It was no problem," he says. He gets to his feet.

I push Merlin behind me instantly. "Merlin you know this... sorcerer?" I say the last word with disgust.

I can feel Merlin flinch behind me at my tone. He recovers quickly though. "Yes, I do. I suggest you treat him better prat as he just saved your life!" Merlin exclaims somewhat with irritation.

"He saved my life?!" I say incredulously, turning on Merlin.

"Don't you feel perfectly fine right now despite being shot with a poison tipped arrow?"

I realize what he means. I glance down and see the faint scar in my side where the arrow must have entered. I can remember the agony of the poison when it first entered my system. I guess they aren't lying. Suddenly another thought hits me. "You trusted a  _sorcerer?_ "

Merlin looks at me with hurt but, again, hides it quickly. "Yes I did. Is that a problem?"

"Of course it is! Sorcerers are... they're all corrupted! They're twisted people who only use their powers for themselves. You can't fall for their facade!" I finish angrily, hoping the little idiot would understand how dangerous these people are when suddenly, I feel something connect with the side of my face.

My cheek stings. I can feel blood on the inside of my mouth. Pain flares across my face. I turn my head back to face Merlin. His eyes are rimmed with red. Tears prickle in the corners of them. He has his hand clenched at his side. It didn't take a genius to know he punched me.

"I'm sorry  _Arthur,"_ he says my name with a hint of disgust and didn't sound at all apologetic, "for being a corrupted and twisted person." With that he turns and runs off.

I continue to stare at the empty space before me. I have my hand held up to my cheek. My eyes stare blankly into the air. Merlin just admitted to being a sorcerer, albeit indirectly but I understood what he meant by those words, yet... I feel no anger to his betrayal. None at all. Instead, my heart feels crushed. Hurt because  _I_ had hurt  _him._ I didn't know why it feels like this. He's only my friend, right? So why does it feel like my heart has just been pierced with a thousand knives?


	9. What The Heart Wants

**Merlin's POV**

I dash out of the tent in a hurry. I ignore the surprised looks of the druids as I pass. I run. I run to get as far away from Arthur as possible. I don't want to see him. I don't want to hear his voice. I want nothing to do with him.

How could he say those things? I know he didn't know about my magic but... it still hurt. It hurts so much. My heart stings as the words play back in my head over and over.  _Sorcerers are... they're all corrupted!_ I quickly shake the words from my head. Stop it Merlin! You'll kill yourself like this!

I keep running. I don't stop until I feel like I'm far enough away from him. I finally skitter to halt by a large tree. I slump my back against its trunk and slide down its rough surface until my bottom hits the ground. I curl my legs into myself, clutching them closely to my chest. I bury my head in between the two parts. Once again tears prickle at the corners of my eyes. I wipe them away quickly.

Stop crying you idiot. Why are you even crying in the first place? I pause. Why  _am_ I crying? Yes, the words stung but there's something else. Almost like... like I'm  _afraid._  Afraid of rejection. Afraid that Arthur will hate me. I shiver at the thought. I don't want that to happen. I don't want him to hate me... to leave me.

 _Why?_ My brain asks.  _Why don't you want him to leave?_

 _Because I love him..._ My heart replies simply.

 _Then why don't you go back? Why did you run?_ My brain asks in confusion.

 _Because I don't know if I can forgive him._ My shattered heart answers.

\-----

**Arthur's POV**

Merlin... It's painful to see him run away like that. Especially knowing that I'm the reason for it. I make up my mind. I need to talk to him. Sort things out. I'm about o sprint off after him when I hear Aglain sigh behind me. "Leave him," he says.

I turn. Aglain has a sad look in his eyes. The same ones he had when I was attacking him earlier. "I'm not going to listen to a druid. I'm going," I respond with irritation.

" _I said leave him_ ," Aglain's tone changes to one of frustration. "It's better for  _both_  of you if you just went your separate ways."

Rage burns inside me even more then it already was. "Went our separate ways?! I'm not going to leave Merlin alone!"

"Why are you so desperate to chase after him?"

I hesitate. Why am I? Why do I want to chase him? He's... he's a sorcerer, and sorcerers can't be trusted. So why am I willing to run off into the forest to chase after him? Why don't I want to lose him?! The questions float around in my mind. I mentally kick my stupid head. Why can't I answer his question? After another few moments I can see Aglain give a sad smile.

"You don't even know yourself. That is the reason why you shouldn't go after him, you can't even decide what he is to you," he says, turning around.

What Merlin is... to me? I think of who Merlin is. He's a kind person. Someone who will go out of his way to help a friend. He's selfless and always has others on his mind. He has the most beautiful smile. One that's contagious to all around him. He couldn't have faked all that. There is no way. Merlin isn't a corrupted sorcerer like my father says all people who use magic are. He is a kind and gentle soul.

I realize now what I was doing wrong. I shouldn't be asking my head these questions. I should be asking my heart and I know what it will say.

"It's because I love him," I answer loudly and clearly for all the world to hear. "He is everything to me."

Aglain turns back to face me in surprise. "You heard what he said didn't you? He's a warlock and  _you_ are Arthur Pendragon. Son of the man who condemned his kind. You two are like good and evil. Light and darkness. Opposites. Two things that don't go together."

"No, you're wrong. It doesn't mean we don't go together. All it means is that we need each other. We need the other in order to exist. There is no good without evil and no light without darkness. We are like two sides of the same coin. We are each different on the surface, a different design etched into each of us but we need the other side to be complete. What's a coin worth if half of it is missing?"

Aglain remains silent. He continues to look at me with pity in his eyes. He turns around and starts to clear away the potions and herbs. "If that is what you wish to do then go. I won't stop you but don't blame me for the pain that will come from loving him. I gave you the chance to turn away and you didn't. Know that you have condemned only yourself to this cruel fate." His tone sounds defeated, tired.

I turn away from the druid. I exit the tent and begin sprinting towards the woods, following the tracks Merlin had left behind carelessly.

\-----

I manage to find Merlin rather quickly. In his haste he didn't bother to hide his trail at all. I arrive by a large tree where Merlin huddles. He has his knees pulled up tightly to his chest, his head buried between them.

I approach him slowly, not wanting to startle him. I sit down by the tree as well, my back resting against its trunk. I keep my distance. Unsure wether or not he wanted to see me. We sit there for awhile. In complete silence. I don't rush him. I'll let him go at his own pace.

After what feels like hours Merlin, finally, acknowledges my existence. "Is your cheek alright?" He asks.

I raise a hand up to it, feeling it start to swell slightly. I almost forgot he punched me. "Yeah. It's fine," I respond.

Silence follows. I shift in my spot uncomfortably. "I'm sorry I punched you..." He says eventually in a quiet voice.

I look over my shoulder at the young warlock. His head is still buried in his knees. "It's alright. I deserved it."

"No, you didn't. I was... I was being rash. You didn't deserve that punch. You didn't know." His voice sounds small. Broken and insincere. I don't blame him. I think I deserved it too.

"That doesn't mean I can say things like that. I hurt you with those words and I'm sorry."

"It's what you were taught I assume. A person can believe what they want."

"And that does not mean those things I said were justified. They were cruel words that no one should hear. I also have to admit that they are wrong."

Merlin's interest seems to be peeked. He turns his head to look at me. His eyes are rimmed with red and they look slightly glazed over. As though he's looking at nothing at all. "What made you change your mind?"

"I thought about it.  _Really_  thought about it. I pushed away the things that everyone has told me. The presumptions I had. I started with a blank canvas, painting it only with what  _I_ had experienced. I have never met many sorcerers in my life time, most were always during battle, but the ones I have met... They always struck me as different then what my father made them out to be. There was this old women once, Alice I believe was her name, who would heal the sick, the injured. She would do it out of the kindness of her heart. She never charged her patients a coin. Then there are the sorcerers who  _are_ as people said. Corrupted and twisted. But those people... there was always a wrong that was done unto them. Betrayal for instance. A witch I had met once, Nimueh, she hated my father because of his betrayal to her but who wouldn't? Who wouldn't hate someone that has betrayed them? The answer I found was most people. Most people would. Then, I thought of you."

Merlin's gaze continues to bear through me. He seems to be listening more intently now so I continue on, "You are one of the greatest, no,  _the_ greatest person I have ever and will ever meet. You're brave, kind, gentle, and a total idiot sometimes but you always manage to make me smile even on my worst days. You're also a warlock. Something that has been drilled into my head as bad but I can't see you like that. You're everything but what has been told to me. That's what made me change my mind."

Merlin remains silent. He turns away, back to facing the forest ahead. Did I say something wrong? Did he not forgive me? "Do you forgive me Merlin?" I ask hesitantly, not quite wanting the answer, yet anticipating it as well.

I hear him sigh deeply.

\-----

**Merlin's POV**

"I don't know," I reply solemnly.

I really don't know. I start to play with the cloth of my neckerchief between my fingers. His words stung. They dug a hole in my heart and I don't know if it would ever be filled. I do feel relief that Arthur has decided to change his perspective on magic, hearing him say those things made me feel all warm inside. I love him. I know that deep down I do but I can't just forget what he said and pretend nothing happened. Perhaps I'll forgive him one day but it seems today isn't that day.

I look over my shoulder at Arthur. He's looking back at me with concern and fear. He looks miserable as he waits for a more clear answer from me. I'm almost tempted to forgive him. To cave in and throw myself into his arms but I stop myself. I can't. Not yet. I'm not ready. I don't want to give him false hope. I can't forgive him until I know I can trust him with every fibre of my being, like how it used to be.

"I'm sorry Arthur," I start. I can see him visibly tense at my words. His shoulders stiffen and his eyes are blown wide. I can tell he's holding in a breath. "I just can't find it in my heart to forgive you right now. Though I do apologize for punching you," I finish, being more sincere in my apology this time.

Arthur remains silent. He stares at me in what looks to be pain and horror. He casts his eyes down to the ground. He starts to pick at the leaves by his feet. I can't tell what he's thinking, there's an unreadable look in his eyes. Eventually, he gets to his feet and turns back to face me.

"I understand..." He takes a deep breath. "I promise to make it up to you Merlin. I promise I will, but... until then..." He averts his gaze. "We can still see each other right? At the waterfall?"

I stare up at him in shock. I didn't expect him to ask that. I release the breath I didn't realize I was holding. I'm glad. Glad that he still wants to talk to me. Glad he doesn't hate me. Glad we might get a fresh start. I can see his hands are trembling beside him in nervousness. He's afraid of what I'll say. I give him a small smile. "We can try. One step at a time right?" I say.

He whips his head around immediately after the words leave my mouth. His blue eyes twinkle in the sun as his face brightens into a smile. "Thank you Merlin."

\------

**Arthur's POV**

My heart stops when the words come out of his mouth. "I'm sorry," he begins. My shoulders tense and my whole body trembles. I fear for what he's going to say. I'm afraid he will reject me and by the way he started, I'm guessing that will be the case. He's going to leave me. I'm going to lose the only true friend I ever had. All because I can't keep my mouth shut or think for myself. I hold in a breath, bracing myself for the answer that's sure to come.

"I just can't find it in my heart to forgive you right now. Though I do apologize for punching you," he finally finishes.

I stop in my tracks. I don't move. I don't make a sound. My whole world seems to tumble around me. The person I love rejected me before I could even tell him. That has to be an all time worst. Yet, I expected this. I prepared for the answer so why did it still take me by surprise? I guess I clung on to that sliver of hope more tightly then I thought.

I cast my eyes down at the ground. I start to pick at the leaves sombrely, thinking of something to say. I can't just accept this! I need to at least try to make amends! I love him. I'm not giving him up without at least trying.

I abruptly get to my feet, startling Merlin slightly. "I understand..." I begin, taking a deep breath. "I promise to make it up to you Merlin. I promise I will, but... until then..." I avert my gaze, trying to hide my nervousness. "We can still see each other right? At the waterfall?"

I shut my eyes tightly and wait. I wait for what feels like forever before I finally hear his voice. "We can try. One step at a time right?"

My heart flips with joy. I can still do this! I can still save this seemingly hopeless love. I whip around in happiness. I shoot him a wide grin. "Thank you Merlin."

He returns a small smile in my direction. Still looking slightly weary of his decision. Unfortunately our conversation is cut short by a chorus of loud shouts, ranging from war cries to screams of terror. We both turn in the direction of the noise. It's coming from the druid camp!


	10. Fire

**Merlin's POV**

The screams become gradually louder and louder the closer we get to the camp. Streams of druids come flooding from the direction of the camp, dashing in the opposite direction. We turn to look at each other in confusion and worry. What's happening? I try to grab one of the druids aside to ask them what is going on but they simply wriggle out of my grasp and run.

We continue to trudge on through the forest. Soon, the distinct scent of smoke starts to fill my nostril. Black billowing clouds rise from the trees, obscuring much of the sky above. We run quicker towards the camp. Now with more determination then ever.

We arrive to find the entire camp up in flames. Fire curls across the ground, lapping onto the tents and piles of laundry that were left forgotten. The trees that used to hide the camp from view are now charred beyond belief. A few have tumbled over, crushing druids or small huts. I stare in horror at the mess. How did this happen? Who's responsible for such an act of terror?

Before I can inspect the area more, I feel a hand close around my wrist and someone forcibly drag me away from the camp. I almost trip from the sudden jerk but I'm able to regain my balance at the last second.

"Merlin!" I hear Arthur shout from behind me. I turn around and see him slowly fade away in the distance. A group of men looming up behind him.

I face my head forwards to get a better look at the person who had dragged me. I'm surprised to see Aglain's back in front of me. His clothes are covered in soot and ash. A corner of his cloak is singed off. I quickly skitter to a halt, pulling back to force Aglain to stop as well. He turns to face me, panting and heaving either from the run or smoke that has entered his lungs. "We need to keep going," he says and tries to pull me again but I stop him.

"What's happening? Why did you leave Arthur behind?!" I ask angrily.

Aglain thinks for a moment, as if contemplating something. "He can get out himself. I'll explain later, right now we need to get you out of here."

"Not without Arthur!"

Aglain turns to me. "Arthur will be fine. Trust me. Nothing will happen to him. You on the other hand need to get away. Now."

I'm about to retort when Aglain picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. "Hey! Put me down!" I shout, kicking my legs out and flailing my arms.

"If you're not going to come quietly then this is what you get."

Aglain carries me through the forest. He seems unfazed by my constant shouts of protest and thrashing limbs. We soon reach another section of the forest. One that I recognized to be fairly close to the town. Many of the druids are gathered here. Families huddle together in fear, blankets wrapped around their shoulders as a few of the elders hand out water. Most are covered in soot from the fire. A few have clear burns on their skin and a few are in tears from loved ones they've lost.

Aglain finally sets me down. The second my feet touch the ground I start to bolt back towards the camp. My mind filling with worry about Arthur. Yes, I don't exactly forgive him but that doesn't mean I would leave him to die!

Unfortunately, Aglain seems to have expected this. He reaches out an arm and pulls me back. I land on my butt on the ground. The leaves crunching under when I hit. Aglain moves to stand in front of me, like a looming iron wall. I finally stop my futile attempts to run and remain quietly on the ground.

Aglain lets out a breath of exasperation. "I wouldn't have to be so rough if you simply listened," he states, crossing his arms over his chest.

I glare up at him. "You left Arthur behind," I scowl.

He sighs again, rubbing his forehead with a hand as though he was getting rid of a headache. "Yes, and I told you he will be fine unlike the rest of us."

"So what? Does he have fire proof powers that he never told me about?" I give a sarcastic remark.

"No. The people who burned the camp are Knights of Camelot."

My eyes widen in horror. Knights of Camelot?! Why were they that far into the woods?! I glance behind Aglain, afraid that I'll see an army of Camelot Knights descend on us. I jump to my feet. "Camelot Knights?! What were they doing there?"

Aglain shakes his head. "I'm not sure. Perhaps they stumbled upon the place while on a patrol."

I curse silently to myself and start to pace back and forth. "Are there still druids at the camp? The Resistance group is nearby and I can get my father to send some men."

"Balinor huh? It would be a great help but unnecessary. I checked the camp three times. There was no one left that could be saved."

"I can ask my father to send men to check the camp later. Wait... you still haven't told me how Arthur will get out." I cross my arms over my chest.

"Unlike us he's not a sorcerer. If he's smart then he'll be able to find a good lie to tell the Knights on why he's there."

I huff. "And if Arthur's not smart enough to think of one?"

Aglain shrugs.

I frown. "I'm going back," I declare.

I'm about to move past him when Aglain stops me again. "I said he'll be fine Merlin."

I roll my eyes at him. "I can't be sure of that."

Aglain sighs. He rests a hand on my forehead. His lips move but I don't hear any words come out. His eyes glow gold and suddenly a wave of drowsiness washes over me. Before I can even comprehend what just happened I feel myself falling back onto the ground.

\------

**Arthur's POV**

"Merlin!" I shout, reaching a hand out in a useless attempt to grab him. It's too late. He's too far away.

I curse. What is Aglain doing?! Is he trying to leave me here to die?! Suddenly, loud barks can be heard. I shiver. I've encountered such hounds in Camelot before. Nasty things. I'm about to chase after them when a familiar voice calls out behind me.

"My lord! You're safe!" I whip around to see Leon running towards me with a large smile on his face.

Knights of Camelot? What are they doing here? Leon runs up to me and clasps his hand on my shoulder. "I thought something terrible had happened to you. Good to see you're alright."

I look behind him and see a few of the Knights gripping tightly to the leashes of a few hounds. More Knights appears behind them, carrying torches aloft in their hands while various others carry swords, watching for any possible threats.

"Did you guys do this?" I ask somewhat angrily, pointing to the fire which is slowly diminishing.

Leon looks down, slightly ashamed. Percival and Elyan have joined us now. "Your father's orders sire. His orders are to kill anyone responsible for your disappearance," explains Elyan.

"Is that why you're here? Father thought I disappeared?"

They all nod. "You were missing for almost a whole day sire. Your father was worried when you didn't show up for dinner and ordered us to find you. I think he was afraid Balinor had captured you. I asked my sister and she said you went out alone. So, we got the dogs and followed your scent here."

"You torched innocent people!"

They all start to shuffle in their spots. Uncomfortable with what they had done. It seems they disliked this senseless killing as well. "We're sorry sire, but they were direct orders from the king."

I glare at all of them angrily. My arms are crossed over my chest. The other Knights wander around the camp, putting out the fire and examining the bodies. Leon breaks the silence, "What were you doing here my lord? With druids?"

I turn my gaze on Leon who visibly stiffens. I sigh. "I went out for a walk as I usually do. Bandits attacked me. I managed to fend them off but was hit with a poisoned arrow. A druid found me and helped me recover. I wake up this afternoon to see that the entire camp is on fire!" I explain with irritation. It was the truth after all, I simply... left things out.

"Why would druids help the Prince of Camelot?" Percival asks.

I wanted to strangle him for not letting the subject drop. "Perhaps they didn't know who I was."

He nods, seeming satisfied with my answer. I let out a breath in relief. "Alright no more questions. We should get back to Camelot before my father decides to send any more men," I order.

"Of course sire," Leon says with a bow.

He turns around and orders one of the Knights to bring me a horse. I mount the brown mare, taking one last look at the destroyed camp. I'll remember to come back and give the dead druids a proper burial.

I'm about to spur my horse forwards when another knight runs up beside me. "What should we do about the escaped druids sire? Should we hunt them down?" The Knight asks.

I frown. There's no way I'm allowing that to happen. "No. Leave them. As I said they have done no harm. They saved my life and it's only right I spare theirs," I say.

The man nods and begins to round up the rest of the Knights to prepare for the journey back home. I look out in the direction that most of the druids had escaped in. I hope they're all safe. I hope Merlin's safe.

I turn back around and face the front. When the Knights are all ready we begin the ride back to our home.

\-----

**Merlin's POV**

I wake with a sudden jolt. I sit up right to find that Aglain has dropped me by the gates of the town. I look up at the sky and see it's already getting dark. Most likely evening. I get to my feet slowly, staggering a bit from the lingering drowsiness. When I gather my bearings I head into the town.

The towns people stare at me in confusion as I walk by in my soot stained clothes, smelling of smoke. One of the guards patrolling the town notices me. I can see him bark an order at his partner before the latter runs back towards the castle while the former moves closer towards me.

"Merlin! What happened? Are you injured?" The guard asks frantically, trying to inspect me for wounds.

I put up a hand to signal him to stop. "I'm fine. Don't worry," I tell him with a smile, "I just need to get a change of clothes."

He looks at me wearily before finally moving aside for me to pass. I give him a nod of thanks before walking past him and continue on my way up to the castle. I'm about to enter through the main doors when they burst open. My mother gasps in surprise when she sees me. "Oh Merlin my little boy are you alright?" She asks with worry as she pulls me into a tight embrace.

I return the hug. "I'm fine mother. Was just... caught up in something is all," I say, trying not to go into detail as not to worry her more.

My mother is the first to pull back. She smiles up at me. "Why do you always get into such trouble?" She sighs, "just like your father aren't you."

I chuckle. "Well I am his son for a reason."

She gives me a gentle tap on the cheek. "You better get yourself changed. You are filthy beyond belief." She tries to dust away some of the soot on my clothes.

"I know, I know." I give her a roll of my eyes before heading into the palace.

I head up to my room and change into a fresh pair of clothes. I toss the soot stained ones on the floor before leaving my chambers. I run into my father just as I shut the door behind me.

"Ah, Merlin! Perfect timing. I was looking for you," my father says with a smile. The corners of his eyes crinkling. "Where were you my boy? I didn't see you last night nor this morning. Everyone was worried out of their mind!"

"I'm sorry father. I went out and those bandits attacked again. I was caught off guard and had gotten injured. Thankfully, some druids were nearby. They attended to my wounds," I explain to him, trying my best to avoid divulging anything about Arthur.

"I see... bandits huh. I'll send some men out to take care of them. Can't have them roaming around. As for the druids perhaps I should give them my thanks. Suggestions?"

"Um... they are in need of a home at the moment as theirs sort of... went up in flames."

His eyes widen. "How did that happen?"

"Camelot Knights. I have no idea why they were that far away from Uther's lands but they burnt the place to the ground." I look away. Sadness filling my eyes when I think of the peaceful camp burnt to ash and dust.

My father's gaze hardens at the mention of Camelot. He ponders my words for a moment, mumbling to himself. "I'll send some men to aid the druids. As for Camelot..." He stops, seeming to choose his words carefully. "I'll make sure to post more patrols near the border. We can't let something like that happen again. I've sworn protection to  _all_ who live in my lands. Anyways stay safe my boy. I must go."

My father turns and leaves the way he came. I watch his back fade from view down the corridor. I sigh. Again. Why do I keep getting a strange feeling when father's around? Almost like... a premonition. I sigh once more before turning down the hall in the opposite direction, heading towards the training grounds in hopes to get some training in before it becomes too dark.


	11. A Sad Silence

**Merlin's POV**

I wander aimlessly through the forest with no destination in mind. My head reeling with thoughts on the events of the previous day. All those druids... dead. Their homes destroyed. I did nothing to protect them. Nothing. I feel ashamed of myself. It's my duty to protect the people within the lands my father has freed from Uther and I failed them. I let them die while I ran.

My fists clench and unclench at my sides. Guilt and anger weighting me down. What were Camelot Knights doing there for? Were they hunting druids? If they were why risk the chance of entering my father's lands?

I sigh. Tired of everything that has happened lately. One problem keeps sprouting after another. First there's the warning from Kilgharrah, which still doesn't make any sense to me. Then, Arthur. Now this. I let out another sigh before glancing around at my surroundings, hoping nature could take my mind off things.

Many of the trees in the forest have begun to lose their leaves. Piles upon piles of the them lay on the ground, making a satisfying crunch every time I step on one.

After watching the brightly coloured leaves dance to the ground for a while as I walk, I stumble upon a familiar clearing. I'm surprised to find myself back at the waterfall. The water is crystal clear today. The bright blue reflects the sky above. The only thing that seems to disrupt the scenery is the field of corpses and dried blood.

I almost forgot about those bandits we killed here... I guess the least I can do is give them a grave. I begin by collecting the bodies and bringing them farther into the forest with the help of my magic. I lay them down gently side by side before digging a hole beside each one with magic. I place each one in the grave and pile the dirt atop the bodies. I gather some stones and mark each one. When I'm finished I head back to the clearing.

I arrive to see the dried up patches of blood on the grass. With a wave of my hand the blood starts to clear itself away. After the bloods all gone I finally stretch and slump down to relax by the usual tree. I'm basking in the autumn sun when I hear Arthur arrive. I feel my heart jump slightly in my chest when I see his face. His golden hair is perfectly combed as usual and his blue eyes still shine like the lake. Despite the fact that I don't even know if Arthur has feelings for me, I'm tempted to throw myself at him and kiss him before a small voice in the back of my mind decides to remind me of what he said. I stop myself. Don't get carried away.

He gives a small smile when he sees me. I can tell he's nervous. His eyes dart around everywhere, meeting everything but my own. He makes his way towards me and sits down beside me, further away then usual.

We don't say anything. It wasn't out of place. We did leave each other to our own thoughts at times but it's different now. The mood feels off. The atmosphere has changed. The usual calming and secure feeling gone. Instead replaced with restlessness. We keep glancing at each other only to turn back around the second our gazes meet. Our fingers drum against the grass or on our knees. I can tell neither of us are able to think straight in the others presence because it's just too much. Our minds keep drifting to each other. Always wanting to say something but never having the courage to, so we remain silent.

Time passes. The clouds roll by and the sun begins to sink down the horizon. Neither of us have said a word. I finally can't take the silence anymore. I want to leave. I get to my feet. Arthur turns to look. "I'll see you later... I guess," I mumble before turning around and heading out of the clearing.

I sigh when I'm far enough away. I kick a stone across the ground. My heart aches in my chest both in longing and pain. Longing for those smile filled days. Longing for time to reset just to experience them again. Yet, pain because of the words that were said. Pain because I know I can't go back again. Pain because things between us will never return to the way they were.

\-----

**Arthur's POV**

I watch him leave the clearing. His shoulders are slumped and his expression blank. There isn't a hint of his usual goofy smile that I have grown so accustomed to. He staggers away, not even looking back. My heart aches. He leaves without so much as a goodbye.

I wrench my eyes away from his fading form. Stupid. Why didn't you say anything? Even a simple 'Hello, how are you?' would have been better then that awful silence.

I curl my knees into myself and sigh loudly. Please let this only be temporary. Please let things return to the way they were. I don't even care if he will never return my feelings, just please don't let this silence continue. I want him back. I want him back as my friend, even if he is a sorcerer and I'm the prince of Camelot. I just want my best friend.

I slowly get to my feet. I stagger out of the clearing, heading for the druid camp. I did promise to give them a burial. Perhaps that will take my mind off things.

\------

I arrive after a couple of minutes of wandering around lost. I'm surprised to see the place has been cleaned up. The destroyed tents and huts are still sprawled across the area but all the bodies are gone. Instead, in the centre of the camp around the fire pit, there is a ring of marked graves. No doubt each one belonged to one of the druids that had died. I walk over, wondering who would have done it. It can't be the Knights of Camelot. Sorcerers aren't permitted marked graves according to our laws. So it must have either been the druids or Merlin.

I kneel by a few of the graves. Guilt washes over me the longer I stay there. I caused this. The Knights were looking for me. They killed them because of me. I'm about to get up and leave when a small voice speaks up behind me. "Arthur?"

I turn around. I'm surprised to see Merlin standing a short distance away, an assortment of flowers in his arms. He still had an uncomfortable expression on his face. As though he would want nothing better then to turn and run. I feel a pang of hurt from that.

"Um... Hello... again," I say awkwardly.

"Hello," he says back.

Silence follows. I shift my weight from foot to foot. What do I do now?! What do I say?! How did this use to come so naturally?!

He slowly walks closer and I immediately tense. Except he walks right past me and heads towards the graves. He places a flower on each one. So it  _is_ Merlin who buried them. Of course it would be him. I smile slightly to myself.

When he finishes he stands back up. He glances at me one last time before turning around to leave. I steel my nerves. Come on Arthur! You can do this!

I reach out and grab his wrist. He stops in his tracks but doesn't turn around. I swallow back the lump in my throat. It's now or never. I look down at the ground. I can feel my whole body shake with nervousness. Just say something to him. Anything. Nothing will be fixed if you don't do something! Invite him out! Like on a hunting trip!

I open my mouth to ask but I choke on the words. They lodge in my throat, refusing to come out. He eventually turns around. "Can you let me go?" He asks, glancing down at my hand.

I let go reluctantly. He turns back around and walks away. He disappears into the trees once more. I clench my hands into fists. Why can't I do anything?

\-----

I arrive back home in Camelot in the early evening. The moment I step foot into the castle Elyan comes jogging up to me.

"There you are sire. Your father requires your presence in the throne room," he says, slightly out of breath.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" I question with irritation. I am  _not_ in the mood for an assignment.

Elyan shrugs. "Not sure. A young women had asked to seek an audience with the king."

I nod. "Thank you Elyan. I'll be there as soon as I've changed."

Elyan gives a bow and scurries off. I sigh. Great. More problems. I turn and head off to my chambers.

\-----

"Why have you requested an audience with me?" My father asks, watching the young women before us with steady eyes.

I'm standing beside my father in the throne room. He sits on his throne, crown displayed proudly on his head. There's a crowd before us consisting of Knights and numerous other noblemen. The women is standing timidly before us. Her hands twist at the apron around her waist while her eyes are filled with fear and worry. Her clothes are ragged and covered in dirt while her blonde hair is littered with streaks of grey due to ash. She looks up, hazel eyes meeting green. "Our village has been attacked my lord. We request assistance as soon as possible," she begs, lowering her head into a bow.

My father sits up straighter. "Who has attacked your village?" I can see in my father's eyes what he's thinking. He thinks it's Balinor.

"Not who but what. It's a monster of some sort. It's been... taking the people of our village, only the people. None of the livestock were harmed. It's a terrifying beast. It has the head of an eagle and the body of a lion. We're in dire need of your help your highness. Please I beg of you!" The women collapses to her knees and starts to cry.

My father nods. "Where is your village?"

"Near the outskirts of the Forest of Ascetir."

"That is within our lands..." My father thinks for a moment. "I shall send my men to the forest to track this beast. We shall have it slain as soon as possible. You may stay for the time being."

The women stands in excitement. "Oh thank you my lord! We appreciate this greatly!"

The women bows one last time before being escorted from the room. Many of the people begin to disperse. I'm about to retire for the day as well when my father pulls me aside. "Arthur, I want you to hunt down this beast. Bring your best men for this creature can only be one of magic. You will leave at first light tomorrow."

"Yes father. I'll see to it immediately," I turn and head to the armoury to find Leon. I sigh inwardly. Perfect. Just perfect. Another problem to worry about.

\-----

**Merlin's POV**

I arrive at my chambers and immediately collapse onto the bed. I'm tired and my head aches.

I lie on my bed for awhile, unmoving. The only thing on my mind is Arthur. Today went terribly. We hardly spoke on the second encounter as well. I wonder what he wanted to say though, just before I left. I sigh to myself. I realize I've been doing that a lot lately. I'm about to drift off to sleep when suddenly, the door to my room flies open, making me jump from the bed. Morgana stands at the entrance. One hand on her hip and the other on the handle of the door. "Merlin. You're. Late," she hisses at me.

I look up at her groggily. "For what?" I ask, still half asleep.

She rolls her eyes and crosses her arms across her chest. "The council meeting. You know. The one we have almost every day."

"Oh..." I mumble. I didn't want to go. Nothing is happening after all. Besides, I still can't get Arthur out of my head. How am I supposed to concentrate on a meeting?

She sighs. "What do you mean 'oh'? Merlin, aren't you supposed to be the best candidate as leader after your father? Or are you hoping someone else takes the position?" She shakes her head and makes a 'tsk' sound with her tongue. "What would your mother say?"

I sigh and finally climb out of bed. "Fine. I'll go."

She smiles. "Good. Now hurry. Everyone is waiting for you."

\-----

I wait patiently as my father finishes explaining the contents of our food storage. I yawn. I want to sleep.

My father soon sets down the documents in his hands. I'm about to rejoice that this meeting is about to end but my father begins a new topic. I groan to myself, receiving a small snicker from Mordred beside me. He leans in by my ear. "Don't worry. I'm sure it'll be over soon," he whispers.

I give a small smile. "I really hope so," I whisper back.

My father faces the rest of the people in the council room, a serious expression on his face. "Our next order of business is about recent attacks on numerous villages in the nearby area," my father begins.

That gets my attention. I lean forward so my elbows are able to rest on the table. I push the tiredness, and Arthur, away to the back of my mind and listen intently to my father's words.

"I've received word from a few villages that they were attacked by a half eagle, half lion like creature. This creature has been taking the farmers from the area as well. Oddly enough, no livestock ever goes missing. My question to you is if we should ride out to help," my father finishes.

"Of course we should! Is that even a question? They are people under our protection and we should get rid of this beast before it causes any more trouble," I exclaim.

My father nods in approval. "Indeed that is true but there is one small issue. The creature is currently within Uther's lands. It was last spotted near a village by the edge of the Forest of Ascetir."

I rise from my seat. I can feel Mordred tugging my sleeve, trying to pull me back down. "Is that supposed to matter? Uther's people or not they are still innocent."

"I understand that Merlin, calm down. My problem with this set up is that Uther may perceive an army of men entering his lands as an act of battle. I cannot risk something like that. I'm inquiring wether or not we should allow Uther's men to handle this one."

"But what if they can't kill it?"

"We'll just have to wait and see."

I slump down in my spot, my teeth gritted in frustration. My father turns away from me. "All in favour of what I had just suggested please raise your hands."

I scan my eyes over the crowd. Over half of the people agree. My father nods. "Then it is decided. There will be no further discussion."

I stand abruptly, knocking my chair back. It's legs dragging across the stone. The sudden sound startles everyone. I give my father one last glare before storming out, slamming the doors loudly behind me.

I lean against the door. My eyes cast down on the floor. I hear someone else get up before my father stops them. I can hear my father sigh. "Leave him. He'll cool down," I hear him say. The person who stood sits back down and the meeting resumes.

I head back to my chambers in frustrations. The echo of my boots striking the stone could probably be heard all across the castle. I throw open the door quickly before slamming it shut.

I slump down in my chair with arms crossed. A half lion, half eagle creature huh... I think I read about one in one of my books.

I leap up from my chair and stride over to the book shelf. I skim my finger over the bindings of the books until it lands on the one I need. I pull it off the shelf and begin flipping through the pages. I stop when I find it.

As I thought. It's a Griffin and a Griffin can only be killed with magic. There's no way the Knights of Camelot can defeat this creature! I have to go and help them, warn them, do something!

I toss the book aside and am about to grab my satchel to pack when a new thought crossed my mind. So what if they all die? It's not like they would ever come to save a bunch of sorcerers, so why should I go and save them?

I ponder the questions in my mind for what feels like forever until I finally make up my mind.

I start packing my satchel again. I grab some food, clothes, anything that I'll possibly need. I won't sacrifice people's lives for some trivial matter. The Griffin is a threat and I'll kill it before it does any more harm.


	12. The Griffin

**Merlin's POV**

I get up immediately at first light. I spring from bed and quickly change clothes. I pull on a black tunic with brown trousers and brown boots to match. I put on my chainmail as well as my gauntlets and pauldron. I double check to make sure they are strapped on tight before grabbing my belt to wrap around my waist. I make sure everything is put on properly and that nothing is crooked before turning around to grab Excalibur off my desk.

I pull the blade out of its sheath. I hold it up so it's at eye level, making sure that the blade is properly sharpened. When I'm satisfied with everything I place it back in its sheath before hooking it on my belt. I leave my cape behind as to not attract attention. After all I am entering Camelot territory.

I grab my satchel and am about to head out the door when it opens, causing four people to tumble through. They collapse one on top of the other. They all groan in unison. I can hear the man on the bottom of the pile mutter something along the lines of, "You people are fat," before receiving a punch in the head by the women above him.

I continue to stare in confusion as they slowly untangle themselves and get to their feet. I'm not surprised to see the four individuals to be Gwaine, Morgana, Mordred, and Lancelot who are all dressed in their armour with bags slung over their shoulder.

"What are you guys doing?" I ask, quirking up an eyebrow.

Gwaine grins. "What does it look like mate? We're coming with you," he says, showing me the satchel in his hand.

"Do you even know where I'm going?"

"No, but I'll follow you to the ends of the earth."

I sigh and roll my eyes at him. Typical Gwaine. "The drunk may not know where you're going but we do. You plan on hunting the Griffin don't you?" Morgana says.

I nod. "I'm not bringing you guys along. It might be dangerous."

"And you're saying it's not dangerous for you? Merlin, you're not doing this alone," Lancelot says with his arms crossed.

Mordred nods in agreement. "We're coming with you friend. Wether you want us to or not," Mordred says with a smile.

I look down at my feet with amusement, a smile on my face. I couldn't ask for better friends... except for perhaps Arthur. No. Don't think about him right now. I look back up at my friends. "Are you sure?"

They all nod, looking determined.

I smile at them with my usual goofy grin. "Then let's go before people start to wake."

I walk towards the door and swing it open. We head out to the stables to prepare the horses for our journey.

\-----

**Arthur's POV**

I wake early the next morning. I groan when I see George standing by my bedside. He has a platter of fruits in his hand. "Good morning sire. I have prepared breakfast for you," he says, setting the plate on the table.

"Thank you George. Um... could you-" I'm cut off by George.

"I have already picked out your clothes and polished your armour for today's hunt. Your sword is sharpened and your boots are polished. The horse is all ready in the courtyard for you as well. Is there anything else sire?"

This man... He's good but just so... irritating for some reason. "Um... That's all George thank you. You're dismissed."

"Do you not need help getting into your armour sire?"

"No I'll get someone else thanks."

"I really think it best if-"

"George. Out."

"As you wish sire." George bows and leaves the room.

I let out a breath. Finally. I sit up from bed and head behind the partition to change. Sure enough George has already laid out my clothes for the day.

After getting my clothes on I eat a few of the fruits he had brought. I don't eat much though. I'm not very hungry.

When I finish I start to attempt to put on my armour. I can hardly get any of the straps on and am starting to regret sending George away when Guinevere enters my chambers. She pokes her head in first and glances around before her eyes finally settle on me. She giggles when she sees the dilemma I'm currently in. "Do you need some help with that?" She asks.

"Yes, if you can," I say.

She giggles again and walks over. I hand her the armour and she slowly starts to strap them on for me. "Arthur... you'll come home safely right?" I hear worry evident in her voice.

"Of course. A beast is nothing to a knight of my caliber," I boast in an attempt to reassure her. She always too worried.

"I know, it's just... I'm worried."

"Guinevere, I'll be fine. Don't you worry. I'll make sure to protect your brother as well so you need not worry about him either."

"Thank you Arthur..." She finishes strapping on the last piece of my armour. I turn around to face her and smile warmly.

"You worry about me a lot don't you?"

She tenses up. She glances down at the ground and plays with the hem of her apron. I see a tinge of red appear on her cheeks. She thinks for a moment, as if considering something, before she looks up at me, new determination in her eyes. "It's because I love you."

I stare at her agape. Di-did I hear that right? Did she say she loves me? She must have seen the disbelief on my face because she takes a deep breath and repeats what she said. "I love you Arthur Pendragon."

I continue to stare in shock. Guinevere loves me. I don't know what to do. I do admit that I may have fancied her once a little in the past but do I still? Immediately, Merlin's smiling face flashes through my mind. My heart jumps at even the slightest thought of him. It seems Guinevere is too late. My heart already belongs to someone else.

I'm about to respond when Leon suddenly bursts through the door. "Sire we have to go," he says.

"Oh, um... of course. Give me a minute will you?" I say. Leon nods and shuts the door behind him.

I turn back to face Guinevere. I take a deep breath. Hopefully she'll take this well. "I'm sorry Guinevere but I can't return your feelings. I love someone else," I say. I hold my breath and shut my eyes, bracing myself for... well  _something_. Insults, crying, or maybe even a slap but nothing happens. I open an eye curiously. I'm surprised to see Guinevere with a kind smile on her face.

"It's alright Arthur you don't need to apologize. I feel much better just finally getting that off my chest. I understand that you don't return my feeling. I expected it actually. After all you have been sneaking off to see someone quite often lately." I blush brightly at that. "But I hope nothing will change between us Arthur. We are still friends right?"

I chuckle and smile. "Of course."

She grins back. "Well you best not keep the Knights waiting. Off you go." She begins to push me out the door.

I smile again. "Thank you Guinevere, for understanding."

"It's no problem Arthur. I do wish you luck on your own endeavours. If you ever need advice for your... special someone... feel free to ask me."

I blush again. My face burning bright red. "I'll keep that in mind."

She waves me goodbye before I leave my chambers. I see her wipe a tear from her face just before the door closes. I know she must be sad but I'm glad she knows to move on. Hopefully, she'll find someone else one day. Someone much better then me.

I head out to the courtyard and mount my horse quickly. I click my tongue and we head off towards the Forest of Ascetir.

\-----

We arrive near the edge of the forest after a long days ride. I see the village nearby. A few of the buildings seem to be destroyed but otherwise the whole village seems pretty much intact. You would never peg it to have been attacked my a beast.

I enter the village around nightfall. Many of the villagers seem to have already settled in for the night but a few are still milling about. I approach a man who's caring a pitchfork back to his shed. "Excuse me sirrah but do you happen to know where the Griffin was last seen?" I ask the man in a commanding tone.

I can see the farmer visibly stiffen. He nods. "I do my lord. It was said to have been last seen to the east of the town," he states as he points, "I warn you it is a terrifying creature. I wish you the best of luck."

I nod. "Thank you. We will be sure to rid this creature before it does anymore harm. Men follow me."

I turn my horse around and head off where the man indicated. Only a few steps out of the town we find large tracks in the dirt. We follow them carefully to a large empty clearing. Soon, we hear a deafening screech fill the air. I look up in time to see the large head of an eagle flying down towards me.

\-----

**Merlin's POV**

The moons already up now. We are, hopefully, only a little ways away from the village. I've already grown tired of Gwaine's mindless chatter, honestly I think everyone has.

I turn around to look at my friends behind me. There's Gwaine, happily smiling, munching on an apple from who knows where, and talking about some latest and greatest adventure. Beside him there's Lancelot, who's feigning a smile for Gwaine's sake. I can see he's almost about to pull Gwaine's hair out. Morgana is behind the two of them. She groans every time Gwaine opens his mouth to speak and also seems to be slightly busy keeping a sleeping Mordred from falling off his horse.

I smile at my friends. I hope nothing terrible happens on this hunt. I couldn't bare to see any of them hurt. I turn back around to face forward. A few moments pass in silence save for Gwaine talking until a shrill screech rings out around the forest. Birds flock away overhead in swarms from the east. I look at my friends. They nod and we ride off towards the noise.

We arrive at the edge of a ridge a distance away from a large clearing. In the centre of the clearing is a large half eagle, half lion creature which I recognized instantly as the Griffin. Its head snaps at a lone knight clad in armour. A red cape flows around his shoulders, the distinct Pendragon crest lies near the edge of the cape. I whisper a spell to enhance my vision. I see the ground is littered with bodies. A few seemed to be unconscious while others are most likely dead. I shift my gaze to the knight that still stands.

I can only see his back but I can tell he has blonde hair. I feel a pang of hurt in my chest. He reminds me of Arthur. The next second the man spins around to dodge a blow, allowing me a clear view of his face. My heart almost stops when I see who it is. There, in the distance, fighting a Griffin alone, is Arthur.

My breathing speeds up. What is he doing?! He's going to get himself killed! The next thing I know, I leap off my horse. I skitter down the ridge as quickly as possible without a second thought. I know it isn't a good idea to head down such a steep slope but the only thing in my mind at the moment is getting to Arthur and fast. I hear my friends calling frantically after me. I ignore them all and run. I dash around the trees without stopping. I stumble over a root once or twice but keep running.

I break out from the line of trees panting heavily. I look over to see Arthur on the ground. The Griffin has its claws raised, ready to strike. I run forward, pulling Excalibur out at the same time. I leap in front of Arthur. I hear Arthur call out my name in surprise. I ignore him and heft up my sword. I manage to divert the blow from the Griffin but it still manages to hit my shoulder. I cry out in pain and collapse onto one knee. The Griffin screeches at me angrily before it starts to back up.

"Merlin!" I hear Arthur call out in concern. "Are you alright?" He gets to his feet and kneels beside me, inspecting the wound. I wince when his hand brushes against my injury. He immediately backs away. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," I say through gritted teeth. I hold my arm with my good hand as I stagger to my feet.

"Merlin don't strain yourself. I can take care of this." Arthur looks furious. I see his gaze harden on the Griffin. I hold up a hand and push him back.

"No you can't beat it. You're going to need magic."

"Wh-" he doesn't finish. A loud thudding starts to sound around the clearing. I look forward to see the Griffin beginning to charge us. It's hoping to run us through.

I quickly scoop my sword up off the ground. I lift it up and chant a spell. The blade glows. Bright blue flames begin to burn along the blade. Arthur stares in wonder at the flaming sword in my hand. I grin at him. "This is what you can do with magic," I say before lifting the blade into a ready position.

I wait for the Griffin to approach. It comes closer and closer until it's within throwing range of my sword. I aim my weapon. I hold my breath as the beast charges forward. I wait. I wait for the perfect chance. The next second, the flaming sword is flying from my hand. It sails through the air before driving itself through the Griffins body.

The sword lands in the dirt a short distance behind the creature. A gaping wound can be seen through the Griffins chest. Arthur stares open mouthed as its body collapses on the ground. "How-? You- what?" He seems unable to make a coherent sentence.

I chuckle. "Like I said. This is what magic can do."

\-----

**Arthur's POV**

I smile at Merlin. I'm glad to see him again and he seems to be talking to me normally. Or, he seem's to have forgotten about our... disagreement, at least for now. He really is amazing though. To be able to take down that creature with a single blow, that must take great skill. "Thank you Merlin. For saving me," I say genuinely.

"It's... it's no problem," the words come out slightly slurred. I watch Merlin quizzically. He staggers slightly. He lifts a hand up to his head. "I... I think... I think I may have... lost too much blood." Merlin stumbles forwards. I reach out and catch him in my arms, receiving a wince from him when I grip his shoulder.

I start to panic. What do I do? I'm not a physician, I don't have magic. How can I help him? Should I risk it? Risk taking him to Camelot? I look down at Merlin in my arms. He's breathing heavily now. His eyes are flutter shut. I'll have to it seems. He'll die otherwise.

"Merlin, stay with me alright? I'll get you to a physician. So just stay conscious," I reassure him as I quickly lift him off the ground. Luckily he's lightweight as I carry him to my horse.

I lie him horizontally across the horses back. Merlin groans in pain. "Sorry. Just bare with me," I say.

I grab his word from the dirt before I climb on after him. At that moment, I see Leon start to stir. He gets up and looks at me in confusion. Before he gets the chance to speak I cut him off. "I need to get him to a physician. Could you take care of things here?" I ask him.

Leon simply nods, still slightly dazed. I give him my thanks before riding off quickly into the forest towards Camelot.

\-----

**Morgana's POV**

Mordred, Lancelot, Gwaine and I watch in worry a distance away. We only just managed to get down the ridge as we decided  _not_  to blindly throw ourselves over the edge.

We are about halfway to the clearing when we see Merlin kill the Griffin before collapsing himself. I watch my brother, who I figured must have been the blonde knight fighting the Griffin alone, catch him in his arms before taking him over to his horse. I see him strap Merlin on before riding away towards Camelot. I grit my teeth. What is he doing with Merlin? There's no doubt he witnessed him using magic. Is he planning on killing him?

I turn to look at the others behind me. They all remain speechless. I can see anger on all their faces. Even Lancelot, who is usually calm and watchful, looks ready to run Arthur through. Though it's Gwaine who bolts to his feet first. He's about to rush into the clearing when Lancelot pulls him back. "Don't," he says, "you'll never catch him, especially since we left our horses atop the ridge."

Gwaine's eyes flare with anger. "I'm not leaving him in the hands of...  _Camelot_ Knights! Who knows what they'll do to him!"

"I agree with Gwaine on this one. I say we charge. We all know Merlin would do the same for us," Mordred says through clenched teeth.

Lancelot sighs. "I understand that but we need to consider things properly. If we charge in now this can be seen as an act of war. Uther may decide to attack, thus putting innocent lives in danger," Lancelot explains. Leave it to him to have thought everything through.

Gwaine groans in frustration. "What do you think Morgana?" He asks.

I consider it for a moment. "I say we head back. Inform Balinor of what's happened. Hopefully he'll be able to think of something," I say.

"And if he can't?"

"Then I'll take matters into my own hands."

Gwaine lets out a sigh. "Fine, but if Merlin dies because of this I'm telling him it's your fault."

I roll my eyes at him before heading back up to the ridge. We mount our horses and hurry back to the town.


	13. What To Do

**Arthur's POV**

I pace nervously outside the physicians chambers, waiting for any news about Merlin's condition. How long has it been now? An hour? Maybe more? The sun is already high in the sky and we arrived in Camelot at first light so it must have been a few hours now.

I had insisted on staying by Merlin's side but the court physician, an old man who's just starting to sprout some grey hair, had forced me out, saying I was more of a distraction then help. So, reluctantly, I decided to wait outside.

I'm still pacing frantically, chewing at my lower lip when the physician exits from his chambers. I stop and walk up to him expectantly. "How is he? Is he alright?" I ask quickly.

"He'll be fine my lord. I managed to stop the bleeding so there is nothing more to worry about. All he needs now is rest," the physician explains to me.

"Thank you. Um... may I see him?"

"Of course. I'll be doing my rounds if you need me." The old man steps aside to allow me to pass.

I enter the physicians chambers and glance around. I'm never in here often so I gaze at everything in slight awe. All the scientific equipment lies around the room in various places. Some on tables or others are scattered along the floor. Vials upon vials of different coloured potions line the shelves and tables. I'm taken out of my trance when my eyes land on Merlin, who's currently lying on the patients cot.

I see his eyes are open and skirting around the room. His shoulder is bandaged and he's shirtless at the moment. I try to hide my blush when my eyes skim over his chest. Despite how lean he looks, I can see traces of muscles line his body. He is an outstanding swordsman. I shouldn't have expected less. I'm tempted to trail a finger over his skin, to feel the smoothness and the creases of the muscles but I hold myself back. I would probably scare him to the point of never wanting to see me again and I do  _not_ want that.

Merlin seems to finally notice me as well. He flashes me a small smile. "So... you brought me, a warlock, into Camelot?" He asks, an eyebrow raised.

"It was either that or I let you bleed to death," I say.

"Bleeding to death would have been better then being burnt at the pyre if I'm found. Which, might I add, would include you being burned as well."

I look at him confused. "Why would I be burned?"

He rolls his eyes at me. "Look I know you may be a knight of Camelot but that doesn't mean you're above the law. You'd be burnt for harbouring a warlock." Oh... I forgot he didn't know I was the prince. My father would never have the nerve to burn me so I've never considered it. "And, since we're on the topic,  _you're a knight of Camelot?!"_ He asks the last part with a shocked expression.

I nod shyly. "Yes. How else do you think I fight so well?" I try for a joking tone, hoping to get into our usual banters once more.

To my luck Merlin laughs. "Is that why you're such a prat? And good? You're not  _that_ good," he teases, making me smile. It seems he's forgotten, at least momentarily, about  _that incident._

"Oh yeah? You want to have a duel then?" I raise my eyebrows in amusement.

"Fine, though after I've healed of course."

"Then it's a duel." I smirk at him. He smiles back.

\-----

**Merlin's POV**

I look into Arthur's eyes. Those blue orbs stare back at me. I gaze longingly into them. I love him. I love him so much. My heart almost stopped when I thought he was going to die. When I thought I wouldn't make it in time to save him from the Griffin. I love him. I need him but I'm still so hesitant. Why? Why can't I forgive him? He forgave me easily so why can't I?

I turn and avert my gaze, a sad look on my face. I see Arthur's expression drop when I turn away. He glances to the side as well, not wanting to meet my eyes. The silence returns. The same restless atmosphere ensues. It's like a continuation of the last time we met a few days ago.

I'm frustrated with myself. Why can't I do this? Why can't I look him in the eyes and just  _tell_  him? Is it because of what he said? Have I still not forgiven him? But I know that's not it. It's never been it. It was simply a convenient excuse. I know that deep down I had forgiven him long ago. I could never hate him over something like that, besides he even apologized as well. No... the real reason I won't tell him is because I'm  _afraid._ I'm afraid of loving someone who was born hating magic. I'm afraid of what will happen if I allow myself to love him. I'm afraid I won't be able to control myself near him. I realize now that all I am is a coward.

My thoughts are interrupted by a quiet knock on the door. I look to Arthur who seems relieved to have something to do. He walks over and opens the door only a crack. I hear him mutter a few words before he exits the room and shut the door behind him.

I listen intently for a moment. I don't hear his footsteps, meaning he's still outside the door. I raise up an eyebrow quizzically. I wonder what he's up to? I slowly climb out of bed, making sure not to make any noise. I wince slightly as the movement causes my shoulder to spark in pain but I swallow it down and creep to the door. I open it a tiny bit, just enough to see what he's doing. I look through the gap in time to see a girl wrap her arms around him in an embrace. I immediately shut the door.

I stay frozen in place. Unsure of what to do now. A strange feeling starts to churn in my stomach. The feeling intensifies the more I picture the image of the girl embracing Arthur. I shake the thought from my head.

I move back solemnly to the bed. I sit down none too gently. My shoulders slump. My elbows rest on my knees as my hands clench together tightly. Why am I feeling like this? Am I... am I jealous? Of the girl? No I can't be... can I? I do feel an urge to storm out of the room and rip the two of them apart... oh no I am jealous.

I groan to myself. I drop my head in my hands. Perfect. Just perfect. The man I love is already in a relationship. I sigh. Perhaps I should just leave. Sneak out a window maybe? I'm sure he would be happy to be left alone with his lover.

\-----

**Gwen's POV**

I rap gently on the door twice and wait outside patiently. I glance around nervously. I had heard from Elyan that Arthur was at the physicians and rushed here immediately, afraid he had been injured. Soon the door opens, revealing Arthur. I smile at him with relief. He smiles back.

"Guinevere! It's good to see you," he says happily, walking out from the room and shutting the door behind him. I hear him sigh with relief when the door clicks shut.

I run up and hug him when I see he's safe, that nothing is wrong with him. "Thank goodness you're alright Arthur! I thought you were injured badly when Elyan said you were here," I say with joy.

Arthur gently pats my head. "I'm fine Guinevere."

I move away from him. "Then why are you here? Was another knight injured?" I look at the door with worry.

"Um..." He hesitates. I see him rub at the back of his neck.

I raise an eyebrow at him. "Arthur who's in there?"

"A... a friend," he says, looking away slightly.

"A friend? Are they a knight?"

He shakes his head.

I look at him even more puzzled then before. I think for a moment, trying to think of who could be in there. Suddenly I remember what Elyan had told me earlier, how a mysterious young man had jumped in and saved them all but had, unfortunately, been injured in the process. "Is it that young man that saved you all?"

"Yes."

I smile. "Why did you have to hide it then? Let me see him. I want to thank him for saving my dear friends and brother."

"Wait Guine-" He doesn't finish his sentence before I push past him and enter the chambers.

I look around the room until my eyes land on the young man standing atop a table. He looks to be about my age. He has short black hair and deep blue eyes. His skin looks pale, wether it was from his injury or if he normally looked that way I wasn't sure. He has a rumpled tunic on while a set of chainmail and armour hangs from one of his arms. I see a bandage peek out from his shirt collar, indicating where his injury must have been. A shimmering blade that looks better then even what my father could make hangs from his belt. I start to wonder what he's doing standing on a table when he rises up on his tiptoes, reaching up for the window.

Before I can say anything Arthur beats me to it. "What in the world are you doing  _Mer_ lin!" Arthur shouts, worry clear in his voice as he storms over to the table in order to pull him down.

The young man, Merlin, curses under his breath before avoiding Arthur's attempt to grab him. "Merlin! Get down from the table!" Arthur makes another attempt to grab him. "You're still recovering! You shouldn't be doing something so dangerous!" Merlin scurries off the table, and starts to make a break for the door before Arthur tackles him to the floor. The chainmail and pieces of armour scatter across the floor.

"Ow! Arthur! My shoulder! My shoulder!" Merlin cries out.

"Well if you weren't being so reckless I wouldn't have had to tackle you!" Arthur replies angrily, pulling Merlin to his feet. Merlin glares at Arthur.

"You didn't have to tackle me..."

"And how else was I supposed to stop you?"

"You don't."

Arthur rolls his eyes. "What were you even doing on the table?"

"Trying to get to the window."

"Why? If you wanted some fresh air you could just asked."

"I wanted to get out."

"And why did you want to leave?"

Merlin glances in my direction. It's the first indication that he even knows I'm there. He averts his gaze quickly. His eyes saddening.

I look at him with concern. Does he not like me? Then again, what did I do to him? Merlin turns back to Arthur.

"Just reasons," he replies simply.

Arthur groans. "Fine. I won't ask."

Merlin turns to me again. "So what's her name?"

Arthur turns and seems almost surprised when he sees me. "Oh, this is Guinevere."

I give him a warm smile. "Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you. Merlin right?" I reach a hand out to him. He takes it reluctantly.

"Yes. I'm Merlin."

I withdraw my hand. "I just wanted to say thank you for saving Arthur and well... all the Knights."

"It was no problem," he replies before turning back to Arthur. He smiles for the first time. "Arthur you never told me you had a girl," he teases with a chuckle.

Arthur and I immediately turn red. "Oh we're not-" he desperately tries to correct but is cut off by Merlin's laugh. The younger man clasps a hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"No need to be embarrassed. You know you should have told me earlier you prat."

I giggle at the strange insult. "What's a prat?" I ask him.

He turns to me and smiles while pointing towards Arthur. "Arthur."

"At least I'm better then a certain dollophead I know," Arthur mumbles.

"Well I'm a better swordsman then you."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"I can beat you in one blow."

Merlin laughs. "Do you remember what happened the last time you said that?"

Arthur looks away, embarrassed. "I was caught off guard by your..." He gestures at Merlin's body, "...seemingly flimsy form."

Merlin retorts back, causing the two to start bantering even more. I stand by the side of the room and giggle at the two. I smile at the way Arthur looks at the other man. How his eyes are full of endearment. How he looks at him as though he's the most precious treasure in all of Camelot, no, all the five kingdoms. Though I can't help but feel jealous of Merlin. I feel jealous of the way Arthur looks at him like he looks at no one else. I feel jealous that he's able to capture Arthur's heart so easily and without trying at all. I wonder if he even knows how Arthur feels. I guess he's the one Arthur spoke about yesterday. The person he's in love with.

"Well I'm going to head out now. My wounds don't quite hurt anymore so I best get going. Perhaps I'll head to an inn. Besides I think you two lovebirds would like to be left alone," Merlin chuckles, collecting his chainmail and armour off the floor before he turns towards the door.

"Oh we're not-" Before I can finish Merlin shuts the door behind him.

I sigh and turn to Arthur, who stares at the door longingly. I give him a playful smirk. "So, when do you plan on telling him?" I ask, receiving a startled jump from Arthur.

"What ever do you mean?" He asks nervously, trying for an innocent smile.

I giggle. "You know what! Anyone who knows you well enough can see the way you look at him. So he's the one you've been sneaking off to meet. He is a very cheerful young man. You two would make a good match."

Arthur immediately turns red. "Was it that obvious?"

"Yes. It was  _that_ obvious."

Arthur averts his eyes in embarrassment.

"Why won't you tell him? He looks like he might like you as well."

Arthur scoffs. "Trust me he doesn't. I don't even know if I'm considered his friend anymore."

I raise an eyebrow at him in amusement. "Oh really? You two looked friendly to me. He seemed happy to be with you."

Arthur looks down sadly. "No. His smiles are usually a lot brighter then that. He was faking it."

I look at him surprised. Clearly Arthur cared about him loads to see through his ruse. "What happened? Why doesn't he consider you a friend?"

Arthur sighs and rubs his forehead. "Lots of things."

I bite my bottom lip. I want to help him. I want to help them both. "Go talk to him."

"What?"

"I said go talk to him. Set things right between you two."

Arthur looks away. "I know what he's going to say. There's no point."

"Stop being such a coward Arthur! If you love him then go. Tell him, even if he rejects you it'll make you feel better. Trust me, I know."

Arthur still looks dubious but he seems much more confident then before. "I don't know Guinevere."

I cross my arms, giving him a stern glare. "Arthur. You're going to go out there." I point to the door, "goto the inn. Find Merlin. Then tell him how you feel. Do you understand me? And  _if_ he does reject you then so be it."

He takes in a deep breath. "I understand. I'll... I'll tell him."

I smile brightly. "I wish you luck Arthur."

He smiles back. "Thank you Guinevere."

"It's my pleasure. I said I would help didn't I?"

He smiles one last time before heading out the door. I hear him sprint quickly down the hall. I wait till the sounds of his footsteps fade away before I head back to finish my daily duties.

\-----

**Gwaine's POV**

"What do you mean 'you can't do anything'?! Do you not care about your own son?!" I shout angrily at Balinor from across the table in the council chamber. I'm tempted to jump the man but Lancelot holds me back. Sometimes I hate the guy.

Balinor glares at me rather angrily. "Of course I care for him, but as leader I cannot send hundreds of men to Camelot simply to save him," he says before sighing, "I cannot act so selfishly. I need to put my people first... and personal feelings second."

"So you're going to leave him at the mercy of Uther?! You're going to let him die?!"

Balinor sighs again. "I'm sorry Gwaine. I know how much all of you care about him but, again, I simply cannot march an army into Camelot and risk hundreds of innocent lives to save my son. I'm afraid he'll have to find a way out himself."

I feel the blood rush to my ears. I start to struggle against Lancelot's grasp only to be pulled back by Mordred and Morgana as well. "Give it up Gwaine. He's not going to help us," Morgana whispers into my ear, "come on."

They all drag me from the room, my legs thrashing and kicking at everything. I shout curses at Balinor and everyone in the council chamber. How could they leave Merlin to die?

After I'm pulled back to my chambers I finally stop struggling. The three of them let me go and I simply stand there. Arms crossed in rage.

"We could have persuaded him. Why did we leave?" I ask angrily.

"It's useless Gwaine. I have spoken to Balinor more then you. When his mind is set you can't change his decision," Morgana replies with equal rage.

"So are you planning on abandoning him as well? You all know none of us would be here if it weren't for Merlin. Lancelot and I would still be simple mercenaries willing to do anything for some coin. Mordred, you would be dead if Merlin hadn't saved you that day when you were a child and  _you,_ Morgana, would probably have been found by your father and still be living in constant fear because Merlin wasn't there to help you when you were lost and helpless in that forest. We all owe Merlin our lives! If you won't help him then I'll go by myself," I finish my rant with a snarl.

Morgana simply rolls her eyes at me. "You think we don't know that Gwaine? We all know full well where we would be without him. We aren't abandoning him. Like I said before, if Balinor won't help us I shall take matters into my own hands." A devilish smile crosses Morgana's face.

"What are you planning?" Mordred asks before I get the chance.

"Oh you'll see. I just need to make a few preparations. You won't need to worry Gwaine. Merlin will be saved and Uther won't even know it was us."

I look at her in confusion. "Are we sneaking in?" I ask.

Morgana chuckles. "No. We won't need to step foot into Camelot."


	14. A Coward

**Morgana's POV**

I stealthily make my way into the ruined castle. I give a small gasp when I enter. The palace is indeed extravagant if not for the fact that it's in complete disrepair. Cobwebs line the walls, indicating that no one has entered the ruins in years. The ceiling and walls are crumbling, causing debris to be scattered across the palace floor. After gazing in awe at the room for awhile longer I make my way slowly towards the dungeons of the citadel.

\------

When I finally reach my destination I let a devious smile slip past my lips at the sight of the seven Knights standing around an empty hearth. They remain motionless as I enter the room, their faces covered with what looks to be stone masks. There are cobwebs covering the men, indicating they must have not moved for many years. Let's hope this works or this would be a waste of precious time.

I begin to chant as I circle the seven knights. I can feel the magic boil up inside me, filling me with adrenaline. Just before the last word spills forth from my lips I turn to face the hearth. It erupts into flames when the word leaves my mouth. I grin when I hear the statuesque Knights begin to creak to life. I smirk. Perfect.

"Now, I have two simple orders for you," I say, causing the Knights heads to turn in my direction. "I want you to find Merlin, bring him to me unharmed and also... I want you to kill Uther Pendragon."

\-----

**Merlin's POV**

The second I shut the door behind me my smile drops. My shoulders slump and my eyes stare down at the ground. I sigh, rubbing at my forehead with my free hand. Well, so much for sneaking out a window.

I turn and head down the corridor, quietly. A few servants look at me curiously when I pass. Some skirt away slightly, most likely weary of the unfamiliar face.

I gaze around at the white columns of the castle in slight awe as I wander about in search of the exit. I have to admit, Camelot's citadel is truly a beautiful place. The entire palace is in pristine condition. There's hardly a dent in the wall. I never had the proper chance to examine the place when I was here last. After all, it was late at night and I had a dragon waiting for my arrival.

After a few more minutes of turning down the various halls of the citadel I conclude that I'm hopelessly lost. I groan, frustrated and tired. How does anyone find anything in this place? I glance around in hopes to find someone I could ask for directions when a group of knights turn the corner at the end of the hall. I'm about to hide myself in an alcove on instinct when one of them calls out to me. 

"Hey! Wait up!" The voice says, forcing me to stop in my tracks. I turn around hesitantly, afraid they'll question me about why I'm here. My shoulders relax slightly though when I see them coming at me with bright and welcoming smiles.

"There you are! We were just about to go see you in the physicians chambers," one of them, a curly haired blonde with a beard, says with a smile.

"Oh um... alright?" I say, unsure of why they were so friendly. I didn't know them. Perhaps they mistakend me for someone else?

This time a rather large man with even larger muscles chuckles. "Ah, we forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Percival, he's Leon," the large man, Percival, points towards the curly haired blonde who gives a small wave,  
"And he's Elyan," Percival gestures to a black man who gives a nod of his head and a warm smile. "We just wanted to thank you for saving our, and the prince's, life yesterday from the Griffin."

"Oh," So that's why they know me. I silently hope none of them had witnessed me using magic. Then again, they would have run me through by now if they had. "um... I'm Merlin and what do you mean I saved the prince?" I question. I don't remember there being a prince.

"Yes, the prince. He was with us on our hunt. His father is very grateful and was hoping to see you today as well if you're feeling better," Elyan says.

I immediately tense at the mere mention of the king. I did  _not_ want to see Uther. Wether he wants to reward me or not. I quickly come up with an excuse. "I'm still not quite well yet. My side still hurts so perhaps the day after tomorrow if that's fine with his royal highness?"

"I'm sure we can work something out. Anyways we best be off. Still have our rounds to do. We hope to see you soon Merlin," Leon says before the group heads off down the corridor.

When the knights disappear from sight I let out a breath of relief. That was nerve wracking. Hopefully I can get out of Camelot soon.

I walk down the hall for a little while before finally finding another servant. I ask him for directions out of the palace then head down to the courtyard with the new instructions.

\-----

I drop my armour and Excalibur on the floor once I enter my room at the  inn. I glance around. It's rather small. Most likely could only house two or three people tops. There's a single bed in the corner of the room furthest from the door while a desk accompanied by a single chair lies beside it. A small cupboard is located to the right of the door and the chamber pot sits by itself opposite the bed. There's a single window directly in front of the door. It's small and only allows limited light to filter through. The rooms cozy and quite. Just the way I like it.

I stretch and slump down on the bed. I let out a sigh. Now that I'm alone, all my problems come flooding back. Namely, about Arthur. My heart aches at the thought of him. At the thought of the girl, Gwen, wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace. I feel a pang of jealousy at the memory. I let out a deep sigh. I guess it's a good thing I never told him. If he has someone then it's best he never knows. It's best we remain friends, if that's even possible for us anymore.

I turn over in my bed and try to shut my eyes, hoping sleep will force the pain away, even for only a few hours. I feel the lids of my eyes fall shut for only a few heartbeats before the door to my room swings open loudly. I turn angrily towards the door, my eyes glaring daggers at whoever dared to interrupt my sleep. The irritation immediately fades when I see who's framed against the door. It's none other then the clotpole himself.

I groan and turn back around in the bed so I'm facing the wall. I did  _not_ need to see his face right now. "Leave," I mumble out, hoping I sounded commanding.

Instead of hearing Arthur shut the door and leave I hear the exact opposite. Arthur shuts the door behind him and walks further into the room, pulling the chair from the desk and spinning it around so it would face the bed. "Merlin?" He says quietly.

I consider pretending not to hear him but realize that's probably stupid. He'll just wait. "What?" I ask, making sure the irritation is clear in my voice.

"I just wanted to... um..." He seems to contemplate his words.

I turn around to face him. "Arthur what ever you want to say just say it. I don't have all day."

Arthur looks around nervously. I see him play with the corner of the bed sheets before he takes in a couple of deep breaths. "I... I..."

"You what?"

"I... lo-" he stops. I can see his face start turning bright red. The tips of his ears turn a slight shade of pink. I sit up cross legged on the bed, staring him down so he would hurry up and leave me be.

I see Arthur screw his eyes shut. He balls his hands into fists. "I love you Merlin!"

I'm taken aback. Did he... did he just? I stare at him completely astonished. My heart begins to jump for joy. Butterflies erupt into my stomach making it churn. I can feel a blush creep up on my cheeks as well. Arthur loves me? That can't be. I must have fallen asleep. I pinch myself. The pain seems to bring me down from my ecstasy although only slightly. I look around. Arthur's still there. His eyes shut and fists clenched at his side in nervousness.

I'm not dreaming.

"What about Gwen?" I ask cautiously. Doesn't he have a lover? Why does he love me? Or is this a cruel joke.

Arthur opens his eyes to look at me. He seems relieved when I don't seem angry only curious. "There is nothing going on between Guinevere and I. We are merely friends," he says simply and sincerely.

I search his eyes for any hint of a lie. I don't find any. He's telling the truth. Relief floods over me taking the jealousy away with it. So Arthur  _isn't_ taken.

I look back up at Arthur. He looks expectant, like a puppy waiting for its master to come home. I can see a small spark of hope in his eyes as he waits for my response. I let a smile slip from my mask. Arthur notices and immediately perks up.

"Arthur," I begin. He seems to straighten a little when I say his name. "Do you mean it?"

"Of course. I love you Merlin. With all my heart."

My smile grows wider. The next thing I know I have my arms wrapped tightly around him. I smirk as his eyes widen at my sudden attack. I snuggle into his neck, never realizing how much I had wanted to do this. "I love you too clotpole."

I feel Arthur's arms gently wrap itself around me. His chin rests on my shoulder as he nuzzles at my hair. "So you've forgiven me?"

"I forgave you long ago. I could never hate you."

Arthur pulls back slightly, just enough to look me in the eyes. "What do you mean? I insulted you! I thought you were furious!"

I look down ashamed. "I'm sorry. I realize now it was only an excuse. I... had realized I love you and I became scared. I was afraid you would reject me. I wanted to hide from you because it hurt knowing that I could never have you because I'm a sorcerer. It hurt every time I looked at you. It hurt the longer I stayed with you so I tried to push you away. I'm nothing but a coward that hides from his problems. Even now, I'm still hiding. There are problems I'm running from that no one knows about. Problems I've simply pushed to the back of my mind, hoping that time will make me forget and make them disappear." I stare down at my lap, sadness washes over me as I remember what Kilgharrah had said, ' _A tragedy shall soon befall both Camelot and the Resistance. You must be ready, for your time is coming.'_ Even now, months after my encounter with the great dragon I still have no clue as to what he spoke of.

I'm interrupted from my brooding by Arthur cupping my face in his hands. He leans down and presses his lips to mine. I gasp in surprise, not expecting the sudden contact. My heart begins to hammer violently, almost bursting from my chest. I slowly shut my eyes and melt into the feeling. His lips are warm against mine. They taste faintly of wine. It only lasts for a moment before Arthur pulls away, much to my disappointment. He smiles down at me with gentle eyes. "You're not a coward Merlin. I've done the same. I hid from my feelings because I thought you would leave if I told you. You're not the only one. Don't belittle yourself. You're the bravest man I've ever met. The most courageous, the most worthy of being even a knight. Now I don't know what problems you have been facing but know that I'm always here to help. You can talk to me when you're ready. Perhaps we can work it out. Together."

I feel a tear prickle at the corner of my eyes. I wipe it away quickly before flashing him a smile. "Thank you Arthur. Thank you." I curl into his chest again. I feel his hand start to gently run through my hair.

We sit there for awhile, basking in each other's presence. Nothing could be better. If I could, I would have frozen time right then and there but unfortunately that's not possible. Things had to go wrong.

A bell tolls across Camelot, startling us both from our trance. Arthur's the first to react. He stands quickly, tearing his arms away. I miss his warmth instantly. I shiver as the cold breeches my chest now that Arthur has moved. I turn to look at him. He's already out the door. I stand and grab Excalibur before racing out the door behind him.

Dread begins to build in my gut while I'm running down the steps to the first floor of the inn, taking two at a time. I swallow the lump in my throat. Is the tragedy set to befall Camelot beginning?


	15. The Seven Knights

**Merlin's POV**

I follow Arthur towards the castle. The towns people all look on with worry as we pass. Thankfully, there hasn't been an attack on the lower town. We burst through the main gates into the courtyard causing us both to gasp at the utter decimation before us.

Knights of Camelot lay scattered on the ground, many of them lie in pools of their own blood. I walk over to the closest man and kneel down beside him. I place two fingers upon the mans neck to feel for a pulse. There's nothing. Not even a faint beat. Arthur looks at me with worry when I stand. I simply shake my head. I see the pain flash across his face briefly before its replaced with anger. He strides forward towards the castle and I follow suit but Arthur suddenly pushes me back. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"You're not coming," he says bluntly, his emotions are suddenly hidden behind a mask.

"What do you mean 'you're not coming'?! Of course I'm coming to help!" I yell back, my hand already wrapped around the hilt of my sword.

Arthur's eyes betray nothing. "No you're not. This is Camelot's problem and I am not allowing you to get hurt because of it!"

My eyes flare with anger. "Does it matter? There are innocent lives at stake here! Camelot or not. I. Am. Helping."

"Merlin," Arthurs voice is steady but commanding, "you are turning around and heading back to the lower town. Find a place to hide and stay there."

I growl at him. "Fine."

"Good." Arthur turns and runs up the steps to the citadel.

I let a few minutes roll by before running in after him. Like I'm going to take orders from a prat. I turn the corner and gasp once more. There are even more bodies littering the floor here then outside.

I carefully step over them before heading up the steps to the left. I walk slowly through the castle, my sword drawn in case the enemy makes an appearance. I stalk through the halls for some time before I finally hear footsteps. I leap to the side and press my back to an alcove. I peer around the corner to get a look at who's coming my way when two tall knights emerge from the corner. This wouldn't be a problem if they had been Knights of Camelot. No, these men did not wear the bright red capes or bear the Pendragon crest. These men wear mostly black. Shining silver armour covers their chests while dark hoods are pulled over their heads and a stone mask obscures their faces.

I instantly tense when they walk past, frozen in fear of the mysterious Knights. I wait till I can no longer hear their footsteps to finally peer out from my hiding spot. I let out a sigh of relief. Those things are most certainly not human or, at least, no longer human. I had sensed a strong magic emitting from them when they passed. If they're magical creatures then I need to find Arthur quickly.

I turn and dash down the hall, hoping Arthur hadn't fallen prey to one of the knights when a voice calls out to me in my head.

" _Merlin..."_ The voice coos. I stop in my tracks. Kilgharrah? Why's he contacting me and why now?

" _What do you want?"_ I ask.

I hear him chuckle in my head. " _I am here to make a request."_

_"And what is that?"_

_"I want you to free me from my prison."_

I frown. " _I said I would free you when I find the means necessary."_

_"Ah, but you do have the means necessary. Those stone faced knights are the Knights of Medhir. Their weapons are special. They are able to break the chains binding me to my cage."_

My face contorts to one of surprise at the mention of the Knights of Medhir. I read about them once in one of Gaius's books. They were once seven of the greatest Knights of Camelot that had fallen under a sorcerers spell. They had rained death and destruction over the land until the sorcerer was killed. If these are the same knights, then there is no way to stop them except kill the sorcerer responsible for bringing them back. How will I do that? I don't even know who cast the spell! 

" _How will I get their sword if I'm unable to even harm them?"_  I ask the dragon in hopes he will be able to shed some light on the situation.

" _Excalibur is a sword forged within a dragon's breath is it not?"_

_"Yes, it is."_

_"And what can a sword forged in a dragon's breath do?"_

_"It can kill anything, mortal or magical, living or undead."_ I feel the pieces click together in my head.

" _Indeed. Your blade will be able to kill the knights. Now hurry! Bring me the sword."_

_"I will Kilgharrah. I promise."_

I'm about to head down the hall when Kilgharrah speaks again. " _And Merlin,"_ I stop when I hear the voice. " _Do not save Uther."_

Don't save Uther...? What is he-  _"I hope to see you soon son of Balinor."_

" _Wait! What are you talking about?! Hey! Answer me!"_ Unfortunately, Kilgharrah seems to have stopped listening. I curse and stomp my feet into the stone in frustration. Curse dragons and their riddles.

I try to shake those last words from my head before sprinting down the hall in search of either Arthur or a Knight of Medhir.

\-----

**Arthur's POV**

I head up the steps of the citadel and immediately head straight for my father's chambers. At this time of day he's usually resting. Hopefully he's alright. I don't know what I'd do if any harm came to him.

I race down the various halls until I reach my father's chambers. I skitter quickly to a halt and throw open the door to find, not my father, but three of my knights in the chamber along with two men clothed in black.

"Leon! Elyan! Percival!" I call to my friends before charging in as well.

The three turn their heads at my sudden voice. Relief flickers in their eyes briefly before they turn their attentions back to the fight at hand. I pull my sword from its sheath and swing hard at the back of the closest enemy. Instead of seeing my blade slash through the enemy, it bounces harmlessly off the mans back causing sparks to fly as if I had just struck stone. I back away quickly when the strange figure turns to face me. My eyes widen when I see the stone mask covering its face. What are these things? I risk a glance at my friends to see they are struggling with the same problem as me. Their blades glide harmlessly off the Knights with each blow.

I curse under my breath as I dodge a blow from one of the men. How am I supposed to escape this predicament? And where's my father?

"Do any of you know where my father is?" I ask while parrying a blow.

"Afraid not sire. We came here in search of him as well," Leon answers, ducking under a swing.

I'm considering my options when I hear a new set of footsteps sound down the hall. Please let it be some form of reinforcements!

My hopes are dashed when I see two more of the hooded men appear at the door way. Leon, Elyan, Percival, and I all gaze in horror as they advance on us. I shove the three of them towards the door before swinging my sword down on the men, hoping to keep their attentions on me.

"Run!" I shout at them, while sidestepping a blow.

"We're not leaving without you sire!" Percival shouts back.

"This is an order from your prince! Go, get help. I'll come after you when I can!" I dodge another blow, though only barely.

"Leon can do that himself, we can stay and fight!" Elyan exclaims.

"I said this is an order! Are you defying your prince?"

I see Elyan stiffen. "No, sire."

"Then go!"

I can see the reluctance on their faces before Leon finally nods. "Be careful my lord." They turn and sprint swiftly down the hall. I let out a breath of relief. At least they'll be safe.

I turn my full attention back to the fight. I duck as a sword swings over my head and try to jab at its owner through a chink in their armour only to have the blade deflected again. It's like their skin is made of stone as well. I jump back and hold my blade aloft in a defensive position. I may have said I could manage but currently my chances look slim. I glance around the room in hopes of finding something I can use to defend myself better when I hear more footsteps headed my way.

I swallow the lump in my throat. They're not that fast are they? That's when I see Merlin stumble through the door, panting heavily. That idiot!

At my momentary distraction one of the men manages to shove me against the wall. The breath is knocked out of my lungs and I fall down onto one knee, gasping for air. I glance up in time to see the man raise his sword, ready to attack.

Merlin, once again, runs in front of me to shield me from the blow. Panic and worry pierce through me. No! I can't let Merlin get hurt. I reach up to try and pull him back when the sword stops mid-swing. I stare up in confusion at the men's strange action. Merlin seems just as confused as me. The man slowly lowers his blade, and instead, offers Merlin his hand.

Merlin stares at the hand for a moment before pulling out his own sword. He thrusts forward and the blade runs clean through. I watch in stunned silence as the man dissipates into ash, leaving behind nothing but the sword he dropped. The other men seem unfazed and instead begin to charge.

Merlin pulls me up quickly and drags me to the door. He pushes me out into the hall before spinning on his heel to face the men.

"Merlin, how did you-" I begin to question but am cut off by Merlin.

"I'll explain after they are taken care of," he says before slashing down at the closest mans shoulder.

Again, the blade cuts through causing the man to shrivel into ash. Merlin then turns his attention to the next man who tries to grab him. He sidesteps easily, jabbing his blade into the mans side. Said man also crumbles to dust leaving only one left.

Merlin rushes forward with his sword in hand. He thrusts the blade forwards only to have his opponent sidestep the blow. The man grabs Merlin's arm, stopping him in his tracks. He drops his sword as he struggles against the mans grip, trying in vain to free his hand. I didn't understand why the man isn't killing Merlin right then and there. He had the chance, yet he simply stood and lifted Merlin up by the hand till his feet dangled in the air. Merlin kicks out frantically, trying in earnest to, somehow, cause the man to loosen his grip. I take my chance and scoop Merlin's sword off the ground. I raise it and slice the mans head clean off his shoulders, much to my surprise. Merlin drops to the floor when the mans hand disintegrates. He rubs at his arm before rising to his feet. I turn to face him now with a bewildered expression.

"How come your sword is the only thing that can do damage to these... things?" I question with a wave of my hand in the direction of the piles of ash.

Merlin seems to hesitate before shrugging. "It's magic," he answers simply.

"Magic?" I examine the blade in my hand. It's extremely well balanced, the grip is comfortable, and the blade is not too heavy nor too light. The words 'Take me up' and 'Cast me away' are etched into the metal. I swing it once in my hand. I would love to have a sword like this.

"Yes, magic. It can... it can kill anything and generally in one blow."

I stare in amazement and slight fear of the blade. I wonder where I can get one. Maybe I can ask Merlin when this is all over. I turn my gaze back up to him. He's bending over and picking up one of the fallen men's swords. I can't help but stare a bit. I quickly avert my gaze. This is not the time to be swooning over him!

Merlin gazes at the sword in his hand, turning it over and over to examine every corner. When he's satisfied he turns to face me. "Arthur, can I count on you to take out the rest of the Knights?" He asks.

"Knights? Those things are Knights?" I ask curiously.

"Yes, they are the Knights of Medhir. Formerly seven of Camelot's greatest warriors before they fell to an evil sorcerers spell."

"So there's only seven of them?"

Merlin nods.

"We just killed four which means there should be about three left... but how? I can't kill them."

"You can use my sword."

My eyes widen. "Are you serious?"

"Of course I am. I trust you with it."

"It's not that but, what about yourself? Don't you need a weapon?"

He holds up the sword he had recently picked up. "I can use this. Besides they don't seem to be attacking me. Which I still don't know why. Maybe because I'm a warlock? Anyways I should be able to avoid them."

I frown. "Why don't you come with me then? That would be safer."

I see him tense. He hesitates momentarily before giving me a grin. "I have something I need to do. Something I need to do  _alone._ " He emphasizes the word 'alone' as if he knows I was planning on offering to go with him.

I frown again. "Merlin as I said earlier. You can trust me. You don't have to shoulder these things alone."

His gaze shifts to the floor. A sad look crosses his face. "I can't tell you Arthur."

A fire starts to build up inside me. Why can't Merlin trust me? Is it because I'm a Knight of Camelot? Or is it something else? Merlin seems to notice the new found flare in my eyes. He immediately brings his arms around me in a hug causing my heart to skip a beat. "I know you're mad at me for not telling you but it's not because i don't trust you. Believe me when I say you are the one I trust the most. I don't want you to get involved with my problems."

The anger slowly seeps out of me. The warmth from his arms seem to wipe away all the previous anger. I chuckle. "I never wanted you to get involved with my problems either and yet here you are, defending the kingdom that has hated your kind. I think it's only right I should return the favour."

I feel Merlin snicker into my neck. "I didn't do it for Camelot. I did it for you and I don't need you to return the favour."

"What if I want to though?" I start to hear footsteps sound down the hall. Most likely my knights coming with reinforcements. Merlin notices as well.

"Then too bad, prat." Merlin pulls away and smiles. He whispers a spell and I watch his eyes turn a brilliant gold. I'm mesmerized by the beauty momentarily, and the next thing I know I'm falling towards the ground.


	16. The Fate of the Pendragon's

**Arthur's POV**

I open my eyes slowly. My eyelids feel heavy and drowsiness continues to cloud my mind. Everything seems to be a huge blur in my vision. I try to get up only to feel a hand immediately rest against my back, helping me move into a sitting position. I groan and rub my head. When the blurriness subsides I make out the faces of Leon, Elyan, Percival, and a few other worried knights. I glance around to find I'm lying on my father's bed with Merlin no where in sight.

"Are you feeling better sire?" Leon asks, worry laced in his voice.

"I'm fine. What happened?" I ask, throwing my legs over the side of the bed.

"We came in here to find you unconscious in Merlin's arms. He said you were knocked out and told us to watch you until you woke."

"Where is he then?"

"He said he had something to do and took off."

I scowl. He knocked me out! I'm going to strangle him when I get the chance. I place my feet on the ground and try to stand only to feel lightheaded instantly. I collapse back onto the bed. My Knights immediately surge forward with worry.

"Are you alright my lord?" Elyan asks.

"I said I'm fine. Just... give me a minute." I take a few deep breaths before turning back to Leon. "Have you found my father yet?"

Leon shakes his head. "Unfortunately no. Though we haven't been able to search the castle throughly," he explains.

"Where have you checked?"

"The armoury and his chambers. As we said, we haven't gotten the chance to search properly."

"Alright." I get to my feet, this time I'm able to push aside the dizziness. "We'll head to the council chambers first. Check every room on our way there."

The knights nod in understanding and we all head out of the hall. I make sure Merlin's sword is sheathed comfortably into my belt as I run down the hall.

\-----

**Merlin's POV**

I make my way down quickly to the dungeon. Luckily, with all the commotion with the Knights of Medhir, there aren't many guards patrolling the halls. I find my way down the staircase that heads to where the dragon resides. I open the wooden door and enter the cavern. Even now, it still takes my breath away. I can hardly believe such a large cave can be underneath the palace of Camelot.

Kilgharrah soon appears. Swooping down to perch atop the large rock directly in front of me. He smiles when he sees the sword in my belt. A certain anticipation graces his face as he waits for me to move.

"If I let you go," I say, my voice echoing off the walls, "will you honour your word? About leaving things alone unless I call on you?"

"Of course young warlock. A dragon does not back away from a promise."

I nod and head down the stone steps that lead towards the large rock Kilgharrah rests upon. I see the large chains shackled around the dragons hind leg when I approach. The chains are large. Each link almost the size of my head. I can hardly believe the sword can cut through them.

I lift the blade over my head but stop before I bring it down. A new thought crosses me head and I lower the sword. I turn to Kilgharrah who stares at me with impatience. "What are you doing Merlin? Why aren't you honouring your side of the deal?"

"Before I let you go, can you tell me more? About my destiny. About what you spoke of before. The tragedy. The fate of the kingdom. About why I shouldn't save Uther?"

"I cannot tell you Merlin. For the goddess's will not allow it. Now free me!"

I hesitate. There are still more questions bubbling in the back of my mind but Kilgharrah already seems plenty angry. I decide to ask him another day. I turn my gaze back to the chains which are clanking loudly. I lift up the sword. I chant, allowing the magic to flow through me and into the blade before I thrust it into the metal chains. Instantly the link snaps. Kilgharrah swoops into the air with a hardy laugh. "Thank you young warlock. Now come, let us take our leave," Kilgharrah says, his mood instantly improved. He lands atop the rock once more and bends his neck low enough for me to climb on.

I back away slightly. "No, not yet. I have to go help Arthur first," I tell him with a shake of my head, "you can go on ahead without me."

Kilgharrah gazes at me in amusement. "Ah, the young man you've grown fond of." I blush brightly at that. I look away, embarrassed. "you need not worry about him Merlin. He will live, as it is not yet his time."

I immediately whip my head around and stare in terror at Kilgharrah. "What do you mean?! What do you mean it's not his time?! Is he involved in... whatever this is?! Is he... is he going to die?" I choke on the last word. The questions pour from my mouth. I don't stop to take a breath until the last words leave my lips.

Kilgharrah gives a small chuckle. "Oh he's involved far more then you would think. Your destinies are intwined together. It was no accident that the two of you met that day. As for his death... that is still uncertain. His fate has not yet been decided."

My heart almost stops. Arthur might die... I swallow the lump in my throat and turn to Kilgharrah, my shoulders stiff from tension. "Why is Arthur involved? He's just a knight..."

The great dragon lets out a boisterous laugh. He throws his head back, the cackling bouncing off the cavern walls. "Oh if you knew the whole truth. I cannot tell you that Merlin. As it is up to you to find out."

"Then how can I save him? I can't let Arthur die..."

"I cannot tell you Merlin."

"Why not?! Why can't you tell me?! I need to save him! He means everything to me!"

This time, instead of his usual amused expression, his face fills with sadness. Maybe even a little pity. He turns his head away as to not look at me. "Let us go now Merlin."

"Don't avoid the question!" I yell at him, tears beginning to appear in my eyes causing them to turn red. "Answer me Kilgharrah!"

The great dragon shakes his head again. His wings begin to beat the air around us, causing my tunic to ripple in the sudden gust of wind. I shield my face with my hands from the small rocks being whipped up from his wings. When the wind dies down I look up to see Kilgharrah flying over me. His talons come down and wrap around my chest. Soon, my feet are no longer touching the ground. I feel my body being lifted into the air.

"Put me down! Kilgharrah!" I shout at the dragon as he begins to fly out of the cave.

The dragon ignores me as he soars out over Camelot. I look down to see the spiralling towers of the palace below. The small buildings of the lower town dot the area around the castle while vast expanses of trees surround the place. I gape in awe as Kilgharrah flaps his wings and gives a mighty roar. A few of the towns people start to point and scream in terror as we pass by overhead. I don't blame them. It's not everyday you see a dragon.

"Kilgharrah! I said let me go!" I yell at him again. This time I start to kick my legs and thrash around.

"You best stay still Merlin or I might drop you," he replies. I look down and immediately stop. I feel myself pale at the sight. We're even higher in the sky now then before to the point where I can almost skim my fingers over the clouds had I been on the dragons back. I look back to see that I could no longer see Camelot. The towers are receding from view. Only the forest is below us now with the occasional small village hidden under the trees.

I let out a huff and stay silent. Kilgharrah gives a low chuckle at my obedience. He flaps his wings again and heads in the direction of my home.

\-----

**Arthur's POV**

I lean up against a wall by a window, panting for breath. I glance out at the courtyard below to see that the lower town still seems to be safe. No fires. No massive army attacking. The only thing odd is a large shadow that quickly passes overhead. I shake my head. Probably my eyes playing tricks. I look behind me to see the rest of the knights gasping for air. We've searched the whole castle and there is still no sign of my father. I turn to Leon who's wiping sweat off his brow.

"Where have we not yet checked?" I ask in between breaths.

"The only place left is the throne room," he replies, pointing in the direction to said room.

"Then we're heading there next. Let's go. Break is over." I hear a couple Knights groan loudly behind me. I shoot them a glare and they instantly stiffen, backs straight and expressions hardened. I turn and dash down the hall, the stomping of boots following behind me.

\-----

We reach the throne room doors rather quickly. I burst through, causing the doors to smash against the walls. I run in. My eyes instantly widen at the scene before me. The bodies of many Knights of Camelot lay scattered across the room. Blood covers the walls and floors and two of the undead knights stand in the centre of the room facing none other then my father.

"Father!" I shout, pulling Merlin's sword from my belt.

"Arthur! Stay-" he doesn't finish. One of the black clothed knights drives his blade through my father's side. I can hear him gasp from across the room, his body falls to the ground, hand gripping hopelessly at the wound. His sword clatters to the floor, the metal clang echoing across the walls.

I start to see red. Pure, uncontrolled, hatred burns strong and bright in the pit of my stomach, consuming me inside out. I let out an enraged shout and charge. I feel Leon's hand try and pull me back but I shake him off easily, giving him a scowl as I take off across the room. I drive my blade through the first knight easily. He crumbles as soon as the blade connects. Disintegrating into nothing more then a pile of dust. I turn to the second knight. I let out another roar before swinging down. This time, the knight blocks the blow with his own blade. Our swords lock. I push forward, using my rage as strength. My teeth clench together. I let out a low growl as I shove my blade further and further down onto the knights own until I finally manage to knock the blade away with a quick swipe to the left. The sword skitters across the floor, leaving the knight defenceless as I slash across his chest. Merlin's sword cuts through the man like parchment, causing him to melt into ash.

I breath heavily, finally coming down from my rampage. I drop the sword and run to my father's side. I kneel down beside him. He's unconscious and looks frighteningly pale. I swallow the lump down my throat and place two tentative fingers to his neck. A faint beat pumps against my finger tips, sending a stronger flush of relief through me with each small pulse. I turn to Leon instantly. "Get the physician. Now!" I shout as I cradle my father into my arms.

Leon nods and rushes out of the throne room. A few knights follow him but otherwise the rest stay still, gazing at their fallen king with worry. "He'll be fine," I say in an attempt to reassure them. "He'll survive."

The knights all look down solemnly as if they didn't quite believe me. I don't care. Believe what they will. My father will not die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is what I have so far on this story. I hope you have enjoyed it so far! I'll try to update as soon as possible.


	17. People Change

**Morgana's POV**

I pace up and down my chambers, biting my thumb nail with nervousness. Mordred, Gwaine, and Lancelot watch me with worry, their heads swiveling back and forth at my every step. I stop and curse when another one of the Knights of Medhir are defeated. I can feel the connection slowly dissolve as the knight is destroyed. The control slipping away from my fingers. Only one knight remains. Who's doing this? How are they being defeated.

"Are you alright Morgana?" Mordred asks from his spot by the window. He moves off the wall and starts to approach.

"No!" I shout abruptly, stopping Mordred in his tracks. Even Gwaine and Lancelot turns their heads in horror. I feel my control of the last knight slowly fade away. I try desperately to grab hold, to keep the knight from being destroyed. Unfortunately, it doesn't work. The connection fades. Leaving me with nothing. "No, no no no!" I yell again, even louder this time. My magic begins to go haywire, out of control. My eyes shine a bright gold. A chair hovers off the floor. It flies across the room, almost smashing against Gwaine. It would have too, had Lancelot not intervened. He catches the chair in his hands and sets it down gently.

Mordred runs up to me and places two reassuring hands on my shoulders. "Easy there Morgana. Calm down. Take slow deep breaths," he says calmly. I follow his directions. Taking in deep breaths one at a time. "That's it. Just like that. Feeling better now?"

I nod slightly. My eyes are screwed shut while my hands clutch my forearms. I take another shaky breath before I open my eyes which have returned to their vibrant green. I glance around the room and mumble a small, "sorry," towards Gwaine when I see his frightened expression.

He gives a small smile. "It's alright. I'm safe and sound thanks to Lance here," he says, giving Lancelot a pat on the back.

"But are you alright Morgana? What happened?" Lancelot asks.

"It didn't work," I reply solemnly.

Gwaine rises from his chair. His face filled with urgency. "What do you mean? Is Merlin alright? Is he..." He trails off. Not wanting to say the word aloud. The word he knew we were all thinking of.

"I don't know."

Gwaine stares at me in stunned silence, eyes wide in fear. He stays that way for a moment. No ones moves. Everyone's eyes are cast down at the ground. Mordred is the one who breaks the silence. "Then we'll go find him in Camelot. We are  _not_ giving up on him," he says with clear resolve.

"Mordred's right. I don't care what Balinor says! We are breaking in to Camelot!" Gwaine declares across the room.

I let a smile cross my face. "You're both right. We can't give up here," I say.

Gwaine grins. "Alright now here's the plan-"

"It doesn't seem like we'll have to raid Camelot," Lancelot suddenly speaks up, cutting off Gwaine who looks at him skeptically.

"What do you mean?"

Lancelot points out the window. We all crowd around the glass that faces down towards the courtyard. There, strolling in through the gates as if nothing happened, is Merlin. My face lights up. A smile graces my expression as I throw open the window and lean out as far as I can. "Merlin!" I call, giving him a wave when he turns around. He flashes me his usual grin and waves back. I can hardly contain my joy. Merlin's alive. He's alright.

We all spin around quickly and start to sprint down the steps of the palace to greet him. A few of the palace workers stare in confusion as we practically shove past them in the halls. Once we reach the courtyard we tackle him to the ground. I can hear a few chuckles from the onlookers as Merlin squirms underneath our weight, laughing and asking us to get off him.

"Merlin, don't you ever scare us like that again," Gwaine declares as we finally untangle ourselves.

Merlin glances away, looking bashful. "I'm sorry to worry you lot so much. I guess I should have sent a message that I was fine," he says with a smile.

"How did you manage to escape Camelot?" Mordred asks with anticipation, expecting some epic tale.

"It's honestly not as spectacular as it may sound. It seems the Knights of Camelot didn't realize I was a sorcerer and they took me back with them to see the physician since I had been injured saving them. I was about to leave when the Knights of Medhir attacked Camelot. I helped to kill them then saved a dragon and rode him back here," he explains.

So Merlin took down the Knights of Medhir... My mind begins to fill with questions as I watch him curiously.

"You saved a dragon?" Mordred stares, mouth agape in awe.

"Um... yes. His name is Kilgharrah."

"And you say that's not spectacular?" Gwaine asks.

Merlin shrugs.

"Merlin my friend, you have one exciting life. Trade with me?"

"Sadly I do not wish to be a drunkard in the tavern Gwaine but I'll keep the offer in mind," Merlin chuckles. I hear Lancelot start to laugh as well.

"What is going on out here?" A loud voice booms behind us. I turn to see Balinor heading down the steps of the castle. He stops abruptly when Merlin moves into his line of sight. "Merlin..." he whispers before running and giving his son a hug. "Thank the gods you are alright. What happened?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle," Merlin reassures him as he hugs him back.

Balinor breaks the embrace quickly. He moves back and gently pats the top of Merlin's head, ruffling his hair in the process. "I'm glad to see you are well."

"I do have something to discuss with you about later. Perhaps at dinner?"

"Of course. I suggest you go see you mother. She's quite worried about you."

"I will. Thank you for the warm welcome everyone." With that he turns and heads up the steps.

Balinor follows after him while Gwaine throws an arm around a reluctant Mordred and Lancelot. "This calls for a celebratory drink at the tavern! Wish to join us Morgana?" He asks.

"Not today. I still have some business to take care of," I reply with a smile.

"Come on Morgana, you can do those things later."

"Sadly they cannot wait."

Gwaine frowns. "Fine, but come when you're finished. Oh, and bring Merlin too!"

I give him a nod and head into the palace. I feel like there's something Merlin isn't telling us. Why would he choose to save Camelot from the Knights of Medhir? He detests Camelot almost as much as I do. There wasn't any innocent people that he needed to save. The knights didn't attack the townspeople. I made sure of it. Any people they kill would only be Knights of Camelot. What made him defend the kingdom that he hates?

\-----

**Arthur's POV**

I sit quietly by my fathers bed. My hands are clenched in front of me as they rest on my thighs. I'm shaking with nervousness as the Court Physician examines the wound in my fathers side. He hovers around the bed, his face falling deeper and deeper into sorrow the longer he looks. Finally, he steps away from the bed and turns to me. I stand immediately. My face revealing all the hope I had in the man. The physician bows his head. "I'm sorry my lord. It seems there is nothing I can do to save him," he explains with regret.

The hope drops from my face. I stagger back and land, hard, in the chair. I feel my hands tremble even more. I have no doubt that the fear is clear in my eyes. I can't maintain the blank mask anymore. The regal expression of a prince, a king. I'm going to lose him. The only family I have left. I cast my eyes down at the floorboards. "Leave," I say. I can hear the small crack as I say the word.

The physician bows again and leaves, casting one last glance back before finally shutting the door. Now that I'm finally alone I let my sorrow out. I feel a warm tear land on the back of my hand which is fisted in my lap. I can't lose my father. I can't lead Camelot yet. I'm not ready. I'll only let them down. More tears start to fall. Is there nothing I can do? Nothing at all? No other cure, or remedy? I lift my head up to see my fathers unconscious figure. His breathing is hitched. There's sweat on his brow and his face is contorted in pain. I'm not giving up on him. There has to be another way! I glance around the room, hoping I would find some other option to save him when my eyes land on the sword propped against my fathers desk. Merlin's sword. Merlin. Magic. I can use magic!

I leap up from my seat with newfound hope burning through my veins. I lean over my father until our foreheads are practically touching. I have one hand cupped against the side of his face. "It'll be alright father. I'll save you. I won't let you die," I whisper despite knowing he can't hear me. I move away from the bed and glance out the window. The moon is high in the sky already, casting a faint and eerie gleam over the courtyard. It's much too late to go find Merlin now. I found out he left after the attack from those strange knights, most likely headed home. I'll probably find him at the waterfall tomorrow at our usual time. It seems to have become a daily ritual without either of us knowing. I just hope my father can hold out until then. As I lower my gaze from the sky to the courtyard below, the white light from the moon begins to blend together with an orange glow. I raise a quizzical eyebrow until I see the dozens of towns people gathered at the base of the palace steps. Candles burn brightly in their hands as they mourn for the dying king. I feel my fists clench beside me as I stare at the flickering flames. How can they lose hope so quickly? My father will live. He will show them.

I move away from the window, not wanting to see the hopelessness of the townspeople below. I retire to my chambers, thinking of ways I can persuade Merlin to save the king of Camelot.

\-----

**Merlin's POV**

I yawn loudly, stretching my arms out into the air. I rub the sleep from my eyes as I roll out from bed. I had stayed up late last night talking to my father about my experiences in Camelot. I had told him about freeing Kilgharrah and how the Knights of Medhir had attacked. He seemed to have been just as confused as I was about who may have sent the Knights. Morgana seemed to be watching me through the entire duration of the day. There was a suspicious gleam in her eyes as well. I have no clue as to why she's like that. Did I do something to offend her?

I sigh. I dislike having Morgana treat me this way. After all, we are friends are we not? Perhaps I should consult her later. Ask her what's wrong. With my mind made up I head behind the partition in my room to change. 

\----

I find Morgana later in the day after training. I jog up to her in the corridor, sweat still dripping from my hair. "Morgana!" I call to her, a smile on my face. She turns and grins back, though not with one of her usual smiles, no, this one lacks her usual cheerfulness. This one seems faked, forced. I approach her nervously. I scratch the back of my neck before turning my gaze back up to her. "Um... I've noticed you've been acting strange lately. Are you alright? Has something happened?" I ask.

Morgana gives me the same fake smile. "Everything's fine. What makes you think somethings wrong?" She asks innocently.

I start to chew on my bottom lip. "It's just that you seem angry with me. Have I perhaps done something wrong?" 

"Of course not Merlin. Why would you think that?"

I can tell she's lying. The tone of her voice sounds much to... innocent, practised. "No reason. I saw you giving me a few odd looks is all."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just wondering why you suddenly decided to save Camelot. I understand your concern with the Griffin. The beast was a wild creature. It could have harmed the innocent, but the Knights of Medhir... they were attacking only the Camelot Knights. They were not attacking the innocent. Why would you save those men? Save the killers of our kin?" I can see the way her eyes narrow at me, almost accusingly.

Now it's my turn to glare at her suspiciously. "Morgana," I say, my voice gravely low, "how did you know they never attacked the innocent? I haven't told that to anyone yet."

I can see her stiffen. Her eyes are blown wide as she realizes her slip up. "I- I..."

"Morgana, what did you do?"

"I summoned them," she says, a small quiver in her voice. "I summoned them to try and save you when your father wouldn't. Is that something so wrong?"

My gaze hardens. "And you chose to order them to kill every Knight of Camelot they saw?"

"Oh please it's not like they wouldn't do the same to us. They would kill us all without a second thought."

"Morgana-"

"Why are you defending them anyways? Have they messed with your head? This is Camelot. The kingdom that caused the Great Purge. The kingdom that has caused us all so much suffering!"

I hesitate. I know what Camelot has done. I know the pain and suffering they have brought to sorcerers throughout the whole kingdom and I'm not going to deny it, but perhaps... things can change. I think of Arthur. I remember how he has changed his perspective on magic because of me. How he accepts me. Perhaps... perhaps the rest of Camelot can change too. Perhaps they'll be able to see that they were wrong. That magic is not the root of all evil but simply a weapon. "I know what they have done Morgana. I know that they hurt our kin but people can change. Everyone can change. You just have to give them the chance. That's why I defended them. That's why I saved them. I want to give them that chance."

She scoffs. "You really believe that Merlin? You really believe Camelot can change?" 

I look at her with clear resolve. "I do. I do believe Camelot can change, and you should too."

Morgana's eyes burn a hole through my chest. "You are a fool to believe such a fantasy. I know my father and I know he will never change. So long as he is on the throne we will all live in fear." With that she storms off down the corridor. Her eyes blazing with fury. 

I watch her form recede down the hall. No, Morgana's wrong. I believe that Camelot can change. They just need to see the good magic can do.


	18. A Choice

**Merlin's POV**

I head out to the waterfall after my talk with Morgana. I need a quiet place to rest. So much has happened in these past two days that I can hardly comprehend it all. First there was the the Griffin, then the Knights of Medhir, then Kilgharrah, and now even Morgana as well.

I let out a deep sigh as I trudge on through the forest. I pull my cloak tighter around myself as I feel a cold breeze blow by. I shiver at the stinging wind and glance up at the sky which is obscured by bleak, grey, clouds. I can see faint rays of sunlight filtering through but they offer no warmth to the icy wind. Winter is coming soon it seems. Hopefully the snow won't fall for at least a short while longer.

I follow the small path into the clearing. When it opens up I see Arthur pacing back and forth anxiously in the grass. He also has a cloak draped across his shoulders today and he has a pair of leather gloves on as well. His nose and cheeks seem a little red from the cold indicating that he must have been here for some time.

I approach him with a questioning look. "What's wrong?" I ask.

He jumps a little at my sudden voice. Clearly having been occupied with his thoughts to not even notice my presence. "What makes you think something's wrong?" He asks.

"You're pacing."

He looks down and seems to finally notice what he's doing. "Oh..."

I give a chuckle. "So what's got your britches in a twist?"

He doesn't respond immediately. Instead, he stares at me for a moment, his lips pressed in a thin line. His eyes dart around the clearing. He's nervous. About what I don't know. There's a slight tremble in his hands and he seems unable to keep still. Despite having stopped pacing, he still continues to shift his weight from foot to foot. I raise an eyebrow at him, prompting him to speak but he remains silent.

I sigh and take a step closer to him. He takes a step back. I frown. Did I do something to him too? "Arthur, you can tell me. I'm not going to be mad at you," I try to reassure him. I take another step closer to him and place a hand against his cold cheek.

It seems to work. He lifts up a hand and cups my own in his. A bit of the tension leaves his shoulders. I can feel him lean against the warmth of my hand as if eager for more. I smile at him warmly and he smiles back. "I... I brought you back your sword," he starts, holding the sheathed sword out to me. "Where did you get it? A sword like that would be useful."

I chuckle as I remove my hand from his cheek. I can see his slight look of protest at my action though he keeps quiet. Instead, he grips my hand tighter in his, refusing to let me untangle it from his own. "My sword is... special.," I say, "If you really like it you may keep it."

His eyes widen in surprise. "Are you sure? You said it's special. Should you be giving it to me?"

I smile at him. "Consider it a gift then. I can get another made easily."

"Then tell me how to make one so I can go make my own. I can't possibly take yours."

I snicker. "Unless you have a dragon handy then you won't be getting one anytime soon."

I try not to laugh as his eyes widen even more at the blade in his hand. "You're sure?"

"Positive."

He smiles and grips the sword tightly in his hand. "I'll take good care of it."

"You better, and it's name is Excalibur."

"Excalibur..." He whispers the name in awe.

He sheaths the blade in his belt before turning back to face me with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I guess I should give you something in return shouldn't I?"

I raise an eyebrow at him. "You don't have to give me anything."

He chuckles and closes the distance between us. I stumble in surprise at the sudden contact before I feel a hand hold me steady at the small of my back. His lips feel soft against my own as he moves with extreme fervour. After my initial shock, I return his kiss with equal enthusiasm. We stay that way for awhile. Simply savouring each other until we both need to catch our breath. We pull away, panting and smiling like idiots. Arthur chuckles. "Did you like my gift?" He asks with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

I laugh. "Hm... could use some work," I tease him.

"Nonsense. My kissing skills are outstanding."

I roll my eyes at him. "Keep telling that to yourself." I poke him on the cheek.

He frowns and snakes his arm around my neck. He pulls me in again for another kiss. He pulls away. "Better?"

"Better. Though what is it you wanted to talk to me about? I know it couldn't have just been the sword."

Arthur hesitates. He drops his arms back down to his side and starts idly digging his boot into the grass. "It's about... it's about the King of Camelot." My cheerful mood disappears instantly. Unease begins to settle in at the pit of my stomach. Arthur seems to take my silence as an indicator to continue. "He was... injured in the battle with those knights the other day and..." I hear him take a shuddering breath. "He's dying. The physician doesn't know how to save him."

I let the words sink in. Fear replaces my unease in a heartbeat. My hands start to shake at my sides. My muscles constrict, and sweat starts to drip down my temple. Is it happening now? The kings death? I can feel my whole body begin to tremble now.  _'A tragedy shall soon befall both Camelot and the Resistance.'_  Isn't that what Kilgharrah had said? Is this the tragedy? No, it can't be. I'm not ready!

"Merlin?" I hear Arthur's nervous voice. I can just vaguely make out Arthur's face before me. His eyebrows are furrowed with worry as he grips my shoulders. "Merlin! Are you alright? What's the matter?"

I look at him with wild eyes. My pupils are blown wide while my breathing comes in short, rapid breaths. "I'm- I'm fine,"

"Merlin you're not-"

"I said I'm fine!" I raise my voice much to Arthurs surprise. He backs away slightly. "Now, what about the king? I'm sure there's more to the story." I try my best to divert the conversation back on topic.

Arthur's reluctant to change the subject at first but eventually gives in to my stubbornness. "As I said, the king is dying and I need to save him but the only way that is possible, I believe, is with magic."

"Are-are you really asking me to save the king of Camelot?" I ask in disbelief.

"I- yes. I am."

Kilgharrah's words from the previous day echo in my mind.  _'Do not save Uther.'_  He had known this would happen when the Knights of Medhir attacked. He had known Uther would be fatally wounded. I'm about to refuse Arthur's request when another thought crosses my mind. If I save Uther then perhaps I can prevent the, so called, 'tragedy'. If I save him, then perhaps things will play out differently. The people of Camelot and the Resistance won't have to suffer. Saving the King of Camelot is something I never thought I would consider doing but what if I can change things? If I save the king with magic perhaps the people will see what good it can do, maybe even the king himself. 

"I'll do it."

Arthur's eyes widen in disbelief. "You're serious? Just like that? I thought you would need more convincing. I had a whole speech planned!"

I give him a small smile. "I have my reasons for doing this. You just have to promise me something."

"Of course, anything."

"If I do succeed in saving the king, I want all of Camelot to know exactly what had saved him. I want them to remember that it was magic that saved their ruler."

"If?"

"I don't know the extent of his injuries. There is a chance that even magic will not suffice."

Arthur nods. "Then we best hurry. Are you able to go now?"

"Give me an hour to gather supplies. I'll need my spell book. Wait here." I turn and sprint back into the forest.

\------

**Arthur's POV**

I wait patiently at the clearing. I had started pacing once again the moment Merlin left and haven't stopped since. There's a chance even magic won't save my father. I don't want to consider that outcome. My father will be fine. Merlin will save him and he will live. 

I push the thought from my head when I hear footsteps approaching. My hand instinctively grips around the hilt of my new sword. I lower myself into a defensive stance. I stay in position until I see Merlin break through the line of trees, an old book in his hand. I let out a sigh of relief when I see him. 

"If you're ready lets go," I say, gesturing for him to follow me.

He quickens his pace to match mine and we begin our trek towards Camelot. We remain silent at first, letting the howl of the wind fill the silence until Merlin decides to make conversation. "So, why do you want to save the king so badly?" He asks, clutching the book tightly in his arms.

"He's the king. Of course I want to save him," I reply. I can't tell him I'm the prince. Not yet. I want to prove myself to him first. Prove to him that I'm not my father. 

"Yes, but doesn't the king have a son? I would imagine his son worrying to this extent rather then some knight whom he probably doesn't even know the name of."

I swallow the lump in my throat. I hate lying to him. "Yes, well. This is actually on request from his son."

Merlin stares at me in surprise. "The prince? He suggested magic?"

"Well, I suggested magic but he said it was worth the risk."

"Will he be there? When I save Uther that is."

"No, he has a kingdom to run. Did you want to meet the prince?"

Merlin nods. "I was hoping to convince him that magic can be good. If he sees me save his father perhaps he'll change his perspective."

I try to hide the smile curling up my lips. You already have convinced the prince. "I'll be sure to tell him all about what you do."

"I guess that will have to suffice." I can see the look of disappointment cross his face.

I sling an arm around his shoulder and pull him close. "Smile a bit Merlin. Things will work out fine. I promise you, I will make sure the king sees the error in his ways." I give him a large grin.

A small smile creeps up onto his face. I can feel the tension leave his shoulders. "I'm holding you on that promise, Arthur."

I chuckle. "I won't let you down."

\------

**Merlin's POV**

We arrive outside the gates of Camelot near sun down. Despite having come here twice before I can still hardly believe my eyes as we pass by the large walls that encompass the entire city. The lower town looks just as lively as when I was last here. The people laugh and barter at various stalls while guards patrol up and down the aisles. The place seems cheerful enough on the outside but even I can sense the underlying layer of dread. The hopelessness and grief of the impending doom of their beloved king. I walk past a few solemn faces as we make our way into the citadel. No one seems to give us a second glance as we pass. A few guards eye me suspiciously at first but quickly move on when their eyes land on Arthur. Is he some important knight? If he can advise the prince on issues regarding the king then perhaps he's rather important. 

As I'm about to round the corner Arthur puts a hand out and stops me. He gestures for me to wait here before heading around the corner. After a few uttered words, I hear a pair of boots stomp down the hall and Arthur waves at me to follow him. Arthur pulls open the door to reveal the room in which I had found him in during the attack with the Knights of Medhir. Except this time, the king is present. 

I find him lying in bed, motionless. His chest heaves up in down slowly. I can see a sheen of sweat glisten across his forehead. Other then the three of us, no one else is in the room. I enter hesitantly, afraid that this is some sort of trap set by the king but I know Arthur would never do that. The tension eases when I feel Arthur place a reassuring hand on my back and guide me towards the side of the bed. I glance down at the sleeping king. Seeing him bedridden like this makes it almost impossible to believe he could have caused the Great Purge. Then again, looks can be deceiving. I pull away the blanket that covers his body. He's currently wearing nothing more then a white tunic and trousers. I lift up the hem of his shirt to find the bandages on his side. It doesn't seem like something I can't heal. There should be a spell somewhere. I flip open my spell book and turn to the section concerning healing spells. I turn through the pages quickly, knowing time is of the essence. I feel Arthur peering over my shoulder, attempting to get a look at the book but giving up a few moments later when he realizes he can't read any of the words scrawled across the pages and, instead, proceeds to pace around the room. I eventually find the spell I'm looking for and begin to read the incantation. Part way through the spell, a voice appears in my head, interrupting my concentration.

_"Merlin,"_  it says.

_"Kilgharrah?"_  I question.

_"Did I not tell you not to save Uther?"_

_"You did."_

_"So what are you doing?"_

_"I'm not taking orders from some dragon I hardly know. Great Dragon or not. You can't stop me."_  I can feel the frustration well up inside me. I try to turn my attention back to the incantation only to hear Kilgharrah once more.

_"You are making a grave mistake."_

_"Why shouldn't I save him? Just because he locked you down in a cave? If I save the king with magic then perhaps the people here will see that they were wrong. There is no need to fight. This war can end right here."_

_"And what if it doesn't?"_

_"Then I'll deal with the consequences. If there is a chance then I have to try."_

_"This isn't the right choice. Let Uther die."_

_"No."_

_"You cannot alter your destiny, son of Balinor. Let the king die and watch the prince take his place."_

_"How am I to know that the prince will be any better then his father? Hell, he could be worse. Especially if I refuse to save the king. He knows I'm here. If his father dies then he'll put the blame on me."_

Kilgharrah sighs.  _"Stubborn as always young warlock. So be it. Save Uther. Then you shall face the consequences of your actions. Everyone shall suffer because of your choices."_  With that his voice fades. 

Those last words force me to contemplate my choice. 'Everyone shall suffer'? Kilgharrah is a, supposedly, wise dragon. What if he's right? What if this is the wrong choice? Then again, he could simply be bitter towards the king. Even dragons hold grudges. 

I turn back to the book in my hand. Arthur is now beside me, gazing at me worriedly. "Are you alright Merlin?" he asks, "you suddenly stopped."

I give him a smile that's devoid of my usual cheerfulness. What do I do?


	19. Relief

**Arthur's POV**

"Are you alright Merlin?" I ask, my brows knit together in worry, "you suddenly stopped."

Merlin turns and flashes me a smile but I can tell something's wrong. The gesture lacks its usual joy. I can see the strain in his eyes to keep the smile plastered to his face. "Sorry, just a slip of the tongue. I'll get it right next time," Merlin reassures me.

He turns back to the book in his hands. I can see the slight tremble as he grips the edges. His knuckles turn white from his ever tightening hold. I lean down and stare into his blue irises. The pupils are blown wide. I can tell he's contemplating a decision in his head. His expression keeps changing with every thought that passes through his head. 

I gently reach a hand up to clasp his shoulder. I feel him jump under me at the sudden contact. He turns to stare at me. A weary expression on his face. "If you don't want to go through with this I can always find somebody else," I say, though I highly doubt any other sorcerer would even consider doing this. Merlin is my only hope but I don't tell him that. I can't force him to do this.

He shakes his head. "No, I can do it. I just need some time."

I, reluctantly, remove my hand from his shoulder. I take a step back in order to give him some space. I hear him take a deep breath before his gaze hardens. I see the determined set of his jaw. Whatever decision he was contemplating, it seems he's made his choice. 

He lifts a hand again, letting it hover over my fathers wound. He fixes his gaze down onto the words in the book and begins to chant. The foreign words fill the air, circling around and around the vast emptiness, filling the room with its power. Despite never having encountered magic much in my lifetime I can tell Merlin is powerful. With each utter of a word I can feel power thrum to life around me. A shiver runs through my spine as I feel a gentle brush of magic against my skin. The room hums with energy. 

Soon, the words disappear, leaving the room in an empty silence. Merlin's eyes shine gold. A brilliant colour when it's not in the eyes of my enemies. As fast as the colour had appeared, it fades away. My fathers breathing seems to even out. His face, that had been contorted in pain through the whole process, has seemed to finally settle

Merlin drops his hand down to his side and turns to face me with a smile. "The King should wake in a few days time. Come find me if he still isn't awake by the end of the week," he explains.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Tears start to prickle in the back of my eyes but I force them back. Relief floods through me like a tidal wave at the sight of the steady rise and fall of my fathers chest. I can feel a large weight being lifted off my shoulders. My father is alive. He is alive and well. I'm tempted to throw myself on Merlin and give him a long kiss but decide this is probably not the place. Instead, I give Merlin a wide smile, hoping that he can see the genuine happiness starting to make its way into my system. "Thank you Merlin," I say, "thank you, on behalf of all of Camelot."

"It was my pleasure."

"Are you going to stay for the night?"

"No, I need to head back. I don't wish to worry my parents again, especially after disappearing just two days ago."

I furrow my brows with worry. "Are you sure you should be heading out into the forest at night though? You could get hurt."

"I'll be fine Arthur. Really."

"I doubt you'll make it home before it gets dark. Can't you," I wave my hand in the air, "magic a message to your parents or something?"

Merlin glances out the window. The sun has all but disappeared on the horizon, being replaced by the white sphere of the moon instead. A purple glow bathes the sky as the last bit of light leaves the world till tomorrow. I hear him sigh before turning back to face me. "I guess you're right. I'll send them a message then get a room at an inn in the lower town for the night."

He's about to head out the door when I reach a hand out to stop him. "You can stay in my room for tonight," I blurt out. The second the words leave my mouth my face flushes bright red. I pull my hand away and avert my gaze. I stare down at the ground, trying to hide the look of embarrassment on my face. "I mean, it's the least I can do after you saved the king." I don't dare meet Merlin's eyes. I'm afraid of what I'll see. I expect to hear him laugh or mock me but instead I hear... nothing.

I look up tentatively. I'm surprised when I see the bright red covering his cheeks that mirror my own. His eyes skirt around the room shyly. "Um, are you sure that's alright?" He asks in a quiet voice.

I blush even brighter. "I'm alright with it if you're willing."

"Then I guess I'll take you up on that offer," he says with a shy smile.

\-----

**Merlin's POV**

My mind whirls with worry as I follow Arthur towards his chambers. Did I make the right choice? Was it a mistake to save Uther? I tremble at the thought. Stop thinking about it. What's done is done. Let whatever come, come.

"We're here," I hear Arthur say forcing me out of my brooding.

I let out a gasp when I step through the door of Arthur's chambers. The room is much larger then my own. A dining table with wooden chairs surrounding its corners greets me in front of the door. There's a large four poster bed with many plush, red pillows facing a wardrobe and partition. A fireplace burns bright and hot on the right wall while a large window facing out to the courtyard below is located on the left by the bed. A desk is situated in front of the window, the chair faces out to the rest of the room. I stay frozen in place, my mouth agape. This room is almost as extravagant as the kings room. Camelot's castle is a lot larger then I thought if this is the chamber of a mere knight, even if he is a well trusted knight.

"Make yourself at home," Arthur says with a shy smile. He tosses his gloves on his desk before shedding his cloak, and tossing that as well, onto the floor.

I frown at him as he heads behind the partition to change. I pick up his cloak from the floor. "You should learn to pick up after yourself." I say as I drape the cloak over the chair behind his desk.

"That's what servants are for," Arthur says as he pokes his head out from behind the partition. I blush when I notice he's taken off his tunic, leaving his bare chest exposed. I can't help but stare at his tan skin which seems to shine when compared to my pale complexion. His well muscled chest captivates my eyes. Arthur seems to notice what I'm staring at and gives a playful smirk. "You enjoying what you're seeing?" He teases.

I feel heat rise up in my cheeks at being caught. I whip around to face the opposite direction in embarrassment. "Who would stare at a prat like you?" I say, trying to sound irritated.

Arthur laughs. I can't help the smile that appears on my lips when I hear the melodic sound. "Apparently certain dollopheads do." I puff out my cheeks in annoyance. Arthur strides over in a few quick steps and pokes my cheek. "Don't be like that. How about I ask a servant to get us a nice dinner."

I perk up at the mention of food. I haven't eaten since this morning, I'm famished. "Will there be chicken? " I ask in anticipation.

Arthur chuckles. "If that's what you want then sure. There's chicken."

My mouth waters as I imagine the food in my mind. A large, plump chicken cooked to perfection. The juicy, succulent taste at the first bite. A goofy smile starts to spread across my face. My chicken fantasy is cut short by a small grunt coming from Arthur. I turn to face him, my brows knit together when I see his somewhat annoyed expression. "What?" I ask.

"You seem happier thinking about chicken then talking to me," he says with a pout.

"Perhaps it's because I like chicken more then you," I tease with a chuckle.

He frowns. "And why is that?"

"Chicken can do more things then you."

"Oh really? Like what?"

"It tastes delicious and can satisfy my hunger."

"And what do I do?"

"Nothing."

The next thing I know I'm being backed up against the desk behind me. The back of my knees hit the edge, stopping me in my tracks as Arthur leans in, a devious expression crosses his face. I blush when his bare chest presses against mine as he brings his lips down on mine. It starts off tenderly at first but soon changes to something a little more heated. I close my eyes and we move together in sync. My hands find themselves entwined around Arthur's waist while I feel a pair of warm hands cup the sides of my face. I don't realize how much time has passed until Arthur pulls back. I slowly open my eyes to find Arthur's deep, blue eyes staring back at me only an inch away. His pupils are blown wide with a mischievous glint in them. Our noses are almost touching and I can feel his breath on mine as his mouth stretches into a grin. 

"I can't do anything you say?"

I chuckle. "Okay, maybe I was wrong."

Arthur gives a triumphant smile before pulling away. He stretches and grabs a new tunic from his wardrobe. He starts to pull it on only to get himself tangled in the shirt sleeve. I hear him groan as he tries to pull off the shirt only to get himself even more hopelessly stuck. I try to hide my snickers as Arthur stumbles about the room in an attempt to dress himself. 

"Here," I say, holding him still so he would stop moving. I untangle him from his tunic and pull it over his head properly. 

Arthur darts his eyes to the side in embarrassment. "Thank you," he mumbles.

I chuckle. "You really can't do anything by yourself can you?"

"Shut up or I won't get you your chicken."

"Alright, shutting up. Though you really should learn how to dress yourself."

" _Mer_ lin..."

"Sorry." I throw my hands up in surrender.

Arthur rolls his eyes before turning for the door. "I'll go call a servant to bring up some food. In the meantime, you can message your parents."

I give him a nod before he heads out the door. I hear Arthur's voice bellow a loud, "George!" As he disappears down the hall. 

I walk over to his desk and plop down onto his chair. I pull a piece of parchment from his table and grab the quill from the inkwell. I scribble a quick message to my mother, telling her I had lost track of time while taking a walk out in the forest, and am now, staying in an inn in a small village nearby. I hate lying to her, but its better then telling her where I  _really_ am. 

After I'm finished with the letter I roll it up, tie it shut, then head to the window. I chant a quick spell, causing a crow to fly down and perch on the windowsill. I attach the message to the leg of the crow and whisper another spell near the bird. It gives a caw in my direction before tuning and flying out across the courtyard. 

I shut the window to block the chilly air and decide to wait for Arthur at the dining table. I pull out a chair and take a seat. My eyes dart around the room as I wait patiently. His room is truly extravagant. All the cloth present in the room is soft and velvety, not the usual rough cloths used by everyone else other then the nobility and royalty. Is Arthur the son of a noble? If he's a knight then he must be. 

My thoughts are interrupted by Arthur and a another man arriving with a large array of food. Arthur sets down the plate he's holding, which consists of a large chicken, and takes his seat at the head of the table. The other man, who seems to dress similarly to my usual attire, sets down a plate in front of each of us. The dish consists of a few small tomatoes, some sausage, cheese, and a bowl of hot stew. 

Once the man finishes setting out our utensils and goblets he heads to a side table to grab a pitcher. He pours each of us some wine before standing politely to the side, waiting for more orders. Arthur glances at him before waving him away with his hand. "That'll be all for tonight George. You're dismissed," Arthur orders.

"But sire, I cannot possible leave you alone with this... suspicious individual," George says, shooting me a quick glare. 

Arthur sighs. I can see the annoyance clear on his face. "I understand your concern but there is nothing to fear. He is my friend. Someone whom I trust with my life. If you have a problem with this then please do tell." The irritation is clear in Arthur's voice. It seems George notices as well and quickly bows frantically.

"As you wish, sire. I apologize." George hurriedly turns and heads out the door. 

I hear Arthur let out a breath of relief before finally turning to me. He gives me a smile. "My manservant. Competent, but the dullest man alive."

"He seems like it," I say with a chuckle, "looks like a total bootlicker."

Arthur laughs. "He is. I've hoped to find another servant but, as I said, he's the most competent."

I give him a smile and pick up my spoon. I start to pick at the food. Everything looks delicious. The smell of chicken and warm stew fills the air around us, making me hungrier then ever. I try a piece of the chicken first. The flavour is delectable. Everything from the taste to the texture is perfect. I turn to look at Arthur. He hasn't started yet. Instead of digging into his food I find him staring at me endearingly. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"No one likes being watched while they eat," I tell him.

"It's funny watching your expression change."

"I don't make weird faces while I eat!"

"You wouldn't know. You can't see it. Your face just went from skeptical to complete bliss the moment you ate that chicken."

I pout. "Eat your food Arthur."

"You can't order me around."

"Frankly, I don't care if you're a knight. I do what I want."

Arthur laughs. "You would make a great servant Merlin. Though you would probably be immensely incompetent."

"At least I can dress myself everyday."

"Oh shut up Merlin."

We bickered back and forth for the rest of the night, laughing and joking with each other. For the first time in a long time. I forgot about all my worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! So, there's a lot of fluff in this one. XD
> 
> Also just wanted to say that school has started for me recently so updates may start to slow down. I'm really sorry but I'll still try to post as often as I can! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	20. An Escape

**Arthur's POV**

I wake to the light streaming through the window bright and early. I blink a couple times as I try to adjust my eyes to the light. I let out a yawn and turn away from the window, hoping to catch another few precious minutes of sleep before I had to wake for the morning. As I'm about to drift off I feel a soft breath tickle my face. I wrinkle my nose. Strange. Who's there?

I open my eyes to find Merlin's face only mere inches away from mine. My heart leaps from my chest at the close proximity. His eyes are still closed. He isn't snoring, but his gentle breathing seems to signify he's still asleep. His hair is a tousled mess on his head. One side of his ebony locks seems to stand on end from being pressed against the pillow. He has one arm under it while the other, I only just realized now, is draped over my chest. Now that I know it's there I can feel the warmth of his arm seeping into my skin. My heart jumps again. Why does he have to look so adorable when he's asleep?!

I give a small smile, pull his body closer, and give him a kiss on the forehead. He starts to squirm in my grasp, causing me to instantly freeze, afraid that I woke him. I hear him mutter something under his breath before he settles back down. His breathing returns to its even pace. I chuckle wondering what he's dreaming about. Perhaps the happy ending he spoke of so long ago. I start to smile at the memory of that day. I wonder if that was when I first fell for him.

I end up falling back asleep while waiting for Merlin to wake. I'm awoken again by the sound of the curtains being drawn open and a loud, cheerful voice. "Rise and shine, Arthur!" The voice calls.

I groan and open my eyes to find Merlin no longer beside me. The spot next to me in my bed is empty, much to my displeasure, leaving only the rumpled bed sheets in it's place. I sit up, glancing to the window to find the man in question humming and looking out said window, wearing only trousers and a red tunic. I climb out of bed and embrace him from behind, receiving a quiet yelp of surprise.

"Good morning, my sorcerer," I say, nuzzling my face in his neck which is, for once, not obscured by those neckerchiefs he always wears.

I hear him chuckle. "It's warlock actually," he corrects.

"Warlock, sorcerer, same thing. They both have magic."

Merlin rolls his eyes. "Some warlocks would be quite angry if you said that to them."

"Thankfully I don't know any other warlocks."

Merlin gives a small shake of his head before he untangles himself from my arms and heads over to his coat which hangs from my chair. He shrugs it on before pulling on his neckerchief. "You should get dressed too. I'm sure you're busy."

"Don't remind me."

I pull on my tunic, with help from Merlin, then slip into my boots. I stretch my arms in the air. "Are you planning on staying for breakfast?" I ask, hoping the prospect of food will make him stay longer.

Merlin shakes his head. "No, I need to get going. I'll get something from the lower town."

"Alright then. I guess I'll see you later?"

Merlin grabs his cloak from the wardrobe and swings it over his shoulders. "Yeah, I'll see you soon. If anything happens to the King you'll know where to find me."

I give him a nod. Merlin smiles and gives me a quick kiss on the lips. He turns and heads out the door, shutting it behind him. I listen to his receding footsteps and immediately start to feel empty. I miss him already. I let out a sigh. I glance out of the hall in an attempt to find George, knowing him he can't be far.

\-----

I check on my father after training with the knights. I peek into his room. He's still in bed. I open the door wider and stride in. I proceed to stand by his side, gazing down at his still form. His breathing is even. There doesn't seem to be any pain laced into his expression nor any sweat glistening on his brow like before. I lift up his covers and check under his tunic for the wound. The wound is gone, and in its place is a large white scar. I smile. Merlin really did save him.

I turn and exit the chamber, making sure to keep quite as I shut the door. I'm not sure if he's asleep but I don't want to take that chance. I pass by Guinevere on my towards the council chambers. She gives me a quick curtsy before trying to brush past me but I reach a hand out and grasp her forearm. "Wait," I call out to her.

She turns a little surprised. "Did you need something, sire?" she asks politely with a smile.

I quickly let go of her arm. "I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for the advice the other day with... you know." I glance around, embarrassed.

She stares at me for a moment in confusion before she finally puts the pieces into place. "Oh! You mean with the boy, Merlin."

I nod , trying to hide my bashfulness.

Guinevere smiles brightly. "I take it that it worked out in your favour?"

Now it's my turn to smile. "It did. You were right."

She claps her hands happily. "Congratulations, Arthur. I'm happy to hear at least one of our loves worked out."

I'm not sure if she meant those words to sting but they did. Guilt starts to crawl its way into my chest but I force it down and try my best to smile. "I'm sure you'll find someone soon as well Gwen. Someone that can treat you better then me."

Gwen blushes at my words. "I hope so too."

"Gwen, you are a sweet girl. You will have no trouble finding someone."

She smiles even brighter then before. "Thank you Arthur. I'll try my best."

"I best get going," I say, glancing over her shoulder at the councilman filing into the council chambers, "the meeting is about to start."

Gwen turns to look behind her. "Oh, I'm sorry for holding you up."

"No, it's quite alright. I'll see you later Gwen."

With that I give her a wave in farewell and jog down the hall towards the doors to the council chambers, silently dreading the thought of another boring meeting.

\-----

I'm lounging on the chair in my fathers chambers, studying a document when I hear the king stir beside me. I immediately set the parchment down and lean over the bed. Is he finally awake? After four days of silence I've been beginning to worry about his condition, afraid that perhaps even Merlin's magic wasn't enough to save the king.

I hold my breath as I watch my father mumble in his sleep. He tosses and turns for a moment before, at last, opening his eyes. His eyes flood with relief the second they land upon my own. A smile breaks across his face. "Arthur," he mutters, his voice hoarse from disuse.

"Father..." I lunge myself on him, pulling him into a tight embrace. "Thank goodness."

My father pats me on the back a few times, soothing my racing heart before pulling away. He smiles at me again, his eyes crinkling from the wide grin on his face. "I thought I was a dead man." His expression suddenly darkens, "What happened to those... things."

"I... I killed them." I decide to give him as minimal detail as possible.

"But how? They couldn't be harmed by a normal blade."

I shrug, trying to feign ignorance. "Lucky hit?"

My father eyes me skeptically before turing away and lifting up his tunic to get a look at the wound on his chest. His eyes widen in awe at the faint scar in the place of his life threatening wound. "Did the physician do this?"

I tense. I start to chew on my bottom lip. My eyes dart around the room as I contemplate how to explain this to him without him exploding. I promised Merlin I would tell him the truth. Hopefully, my father will see some sense. I swallow the lump in my throat and steel my gaze. I make sure to capture my fathers questioning look before opening my mouth to speak. "No, it wasn't the physician."

My father glares at me, his eyes bearing a hole through my chest, trying to extract all the secrets I'm keeping. "Then who did?" His voice is infuriatingly level, but I can hear the underlying acid in his tone.

"I-I can't tell you who did it but..." I take a deep breath. It was now or never. "he's a sorcerer."

I watch as my fathers face begins to burn bright red. Anger radiates from his entire being, sending shivers down my back. "You did what?!" Rage is laced into every word.

I want to coil up and hide in a corner, run away or honestly be anywhere but here but I stand my ground. I won't let him intimidate me. I need to make him see reason. "I asked a sorcerer to save you and that is exactly what he did. The physician deemed your injury beyond the scope of his abilities and said you were as good as dead. I couldn't let you die so I went and found a sorcerer that could heal you."

"You trusted a sorcerer?!" Anger practically dripped from his words. "You let a sorcerer into Camelot and allowed him to preform whatever magic ritual he wished upon the king!"

"You're alive are you not?! If he had wanted to kill you he could have simply refused my offer!"

"No, sorcerer's are evil. They only do things for selfish reasons. Everything they do is to help them gain power. He must have had some ill intent, some plan that he wanted to bring into fruition. He must have enchanted me, placed a curse on me, or-" my father stops short. Slowly, he turns his head to face me. Horror is stricken across his face as he points an accusing finger towards me. "or he enchanted you. That's why you are not thinking straight! My son would never trust a sorcerer!"

My eyes widen. Why does his mind always follow the same trail? Why does every conclusion to me defying orders involve enchantment?! "What?! No! Father I'm not enchanted!"

"Silence! Not another word from you until this sorcerer is killed. Do not worry my boy, I will free you from this enchantment soon. In the mean time, guards!"

At my father's sudden shout two guards that were posted outside his door enter. There eyes widen when they see the king in such good health. "Sire," one of them mumbles in awe, "you're alive!"

My father shoots the man a glare before snapping angrily, "take my son to his chambers and make sure he stays there!"

The two guards turn their heads to me with curiosity before, reluctantly, obeying orders. They give me an apologetic look as they grab my arms and begin to haul me out into the hall. I struggle against their grip. Their hands grasping my arms like iron clasps. I shout after my father, trying to persuade him that I am fine but he doesn't listen. He turns his head away from me, as if ashamed to even look at me.

I'm thrown into my chambers a few moments later. The doors shut behind me, an audible click sounds as the door is locked. I run to the two doors and begin to pound my fist upon the wood, shouting curses and orders at the guards outside. None respond. They ignore me. I give a yell of frustration that must have no doubt been heard all across the citadel before kicking the door one last time and slumping down on my chair. I cross my arms over my chest and scowl at the door. My knuckles sting from the punches I had thrown on the door. What do I do now? My father could be out sending a search party for all the sorcerers in the land at the moment and here I am, confined to my chambers.

I glance towards the window. Perhaps I can still get out from there. I lean over the edge to find several guards posted at the bottom. So much for that route of escape. I look around my chambers once more. I need to get out of here but how? The door is locked and guards are now watching my window. I let out a frustrated groan before slumping down against my chair once more.

\-----

I must have fallen asleep after awhile because I wake to see the sun beginning its decent down the horizon. I sit up and yawn, stretching my arms. I walk up to the door and try the handle. Still locked. I walk over to the window and glance down. Guards still there. I sigh. My father is really not making this easy for me. I start to pace my chambers, hoping some movement will help me think of a new escape plan when a knock sounds on my door.

"Sire?" A soft voice calls. Guinevere.

An idea begins to form in my mind. There is something I can do. "Enter," I call.

Gwen enters quietly. I catch a glimpse of the two guards posted outside my chambers before the door slams shut. Gwen walks over to the table and places the plate of food she had been holding down on its surface. The usual facade of a servant disappears and is replaced instead with the look of worry from a friend the moment she turns to face me.

"What happened Arthur? Your father just had a council meeting about how you are enchanted! How is he even alive? The physician said he was doomed to die!" She says.

I can trust Gwen, right? She has been a friend for so long and has the kindest heart. I'm sure she'll understand. "I saved my father using magic."

"Magic?! Arthur you know that is against the laws!"

"What else was I supposed to do? I can't let my father die!"

Gwen looks down at her feet. "I know, Arthur. I would have done everything I could to save my father as well but you know how the king is! Why did you tell him?"

"Because I made a promise to the sorcerer that I would. He wanted the kingdom to learn about the good magic can do. It seems my father is too blinded to see anything." I sigh.

Gwen gives me a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Then lets hope your father never finds this sorcerer."

I smile. "You aren't accusing me of treason?"

"Why would I? You did what was right."

"Thank you Guinevere."

"Your welcome Arthur." She gives me a smile and is about to leave the room when I reach out a hand to stop her.

"Wait!"

"Hm? Is there something else you need?"

"Yes, if it's not too much to ask."

Gwen raises an eyebrow. "I'm at your service."

"I need you to find Leon. Get him to remove the knights from their posts under my window for even just a sliver of a moment. I need to get out of here."

"I know I shouldn't question, but why? Your father already suspects you of being enchanted. This will only strengthen that notion."

"I need to warn the sorcerer. I can't let him get caught."

"I can do it. Or perhaps you can send Leon. Leon is loyal. I'm sure he will understand your reasoning as well as I."

I shake my head. "I'm sorry but it has to be me. It's not that I don't trust you both. It's because I need to keep his identity a secret. At least until my father learns to see reason."

Gwen nods in understanding. "Alright, I'll go inform Leon." Gwen turns to head out the door before stopping before her hand reaches the handle. "I'll try to keep you updated on your fathers actions as well."

"Thank you Guinevere."

She blushes and smiles brightly. "My pleasure." With that she exits from the chambers, leaving me alone in the empty room once again.


	21. An Ill Omen

**Arthur's POV**

I smile to myself as I watch the scene below. It seems Gwen was able to convince Leon to help. He's conversing with the guards below. His hands wave around in an exaggerated fashion as the faces of the guards grow more and more worried. I wonder what sort of lie he has spun together?

A few moments later the knights turn and leave their posts in a hurry, kicking up the dust on the stone in their haste. Leon glances up at me and smiles, giving me a reassuring wave. I open the latch that secures the window shut and poke my head out. I flash back a grateful grin. He pulls out the rope he has hidden under his chainmail and proceeds to toss it up to my window. I grab the rope and tie it taut to one of my bed posts. Leon glances over his shoulders before signalling the all clear. I hold on to the rope before swinging myself out of the window and beginning the climb down.

I let out a breath of relief once I reach the bottom. The first thing I notice is the cold. Each breath comes out as misty snakes that coil up into the air before disappearing in the grey sky. I miss the crackling fire in my chambers hearth already. I shiver at the cold Leon smiles and pats me on the back. "I wish you luck my lord," he says with a smile, handing me a green cloak.

"Thank you Leon, now I need you to get that rope down before the guards come back," I order.

"Of cour-"

"I've got it," a voice calls from above.

I look up to see Gwen smiling down at us, one end of the rope in her hands. "When will you be back?"

"Sun down. Prepare for me then."

"Then you best get going."

I smile at her, grateful for such loyal friends before pulling the cloak over my shoulders, glad for its added warmth, and head towards the lower town.

\------

I only barely make it to the forests edge before a man bearing a black cloak appears from the tree line. His hair is blond in colour and curls at the top of his head. His eyes are blue while a small scruff grows around his chin. There is nothing odd with his attire, they're simply that of a traveler.

I don't think much of the man. Most likely a merchant or traveler heading towards Camelot. Always plenty of them coming and going. I move to brush past him put he raises a hand and gently pushes me back. I raise and eyebrow at him, instantly alert. My hand twitches towards the hilt of my sword.

"I come baring an important message to you, Prince Arthur Pendragon," the man says, his voice dangerously low.

I pull my sword from my belt in one swift motion. I have the blade pointed at his throat in a heartbeat but the man doesn't even flinch. "Who are you?" I ask, shoving the point further into the mans throat.

"My name is Osgar, and I am sent from the sacred Disir to pass judgement on you, Arthur Pendragon." His voice is steady, steadier then any mans should be when they have a sword pointed at their throat.

"What right have you to pass judgment?"

"No man is above the Disir, however royal. It is my duty to pass their judgment onto you."

The man kneels and pulls a large coin from his cloak. Engravings run along the circumference of the object. There was no doubt the coin was magic. The runes that seemed to be etched into the coin proved it. "Your hand," Osgar says, lifting the coin towards me.

I stare at him reluctantly for a moment. My instinct tells me to kill the man for sorcery but the tone of the mans voice frightens me. The way he speaks of judgment, the look in his eyes, one that was filled to the brim with pity, somehow forces me to head the mans warnings. To do as he says. I lift my hand up towards him and he places the coin into my palm.

"It is done," he says with a smirk.

I look down at the palm of my hand and start to toy with the coin between my fingers. I run my them along the runes of the coin. It was finally crafted. The engravings run along both sides of the coin with only slight alterations on each. I look up at the man again with a questioning look.

"What is the meaning of this?" I ask.

"It is both judgement and fate. Your father waged war on the people of the Old Religion and you, soon, shall take his place. Now the ancient gods shall answer to your families treacheries. The fate of your father is sealed. No matter what you choose his end is near, but yours," the man chuckles, "yours has yet to be decided. I pray that you make the right choice as there will be no further chance."

The man rises and turns to leave. I grab his hand in the last moment, prompting him to turn and face me. "I still don't understand! What choice are you speaking of? What is to happen to my father!"

Osgard's eyes soften. A look of pity crosses his face once more, one similar to that of the druid, Aglain. "You will find out soon. Just remember this Arthur, peace always come with a price and if you are not willing to pay it, then someone else will." With that the man melds into the shadows of the trees.

I look down at the coin in my palm. I twirl it in my fingers and examine its sides once again. Clearly the etching's are runes, what it says I can't tell. Perhaps I could ask Merlin? He might know who these 'Disir' are.

I shove the coin into the pouch attached to my belt before following the path towards the waterfall. Of course, Merlin's already present when I arrive. He's leaning against a tree, book in hand with a few, what looked to be butterflies, dancing around him.

"Merlin?" I call.

He jolts in surprise, almost dropping the book on the ground. The butterflies fizzle away into a blue mist. "Arthur? You're here earlier then usual," he says, closing the book in his hands. The cover of the book is scrawled with unfamiliar writing. A magic book?

"Yes, well, let's say some things came up."

"What things? Has the king awoken?"

"Yes."

Merlin's attention suddenly peaks. He looks up at me expectantly. "And? How is he?"

"He's well."

"That's great!"

"Yes, but now he believes me to be enchanted, along with the prince. He has us both in lockdown."

"Oh..."

"He's hunting for sorcerers in an attempt to find the perpetrator. He won't admit that a sorcerer would save his life without some kind of ulterior motive. I came here to warn you to be careful."

"How did you get out?"

"That's not the point, Merlin!"

"Sorry, sorry. So, the king is hunting for sorcerers now?"

"Yes, it would be best if you warn any other sorcerers you know as well. I don't want them to get hurt because of me."

Merlin smiles, making my heart flutter. "Thank you, Arthur. I'll be sure to tell them. Also, I'm sorry, for getting you into trouble. I guess it was too much to hope that Uther would change."

I smile back. "It's no problem. You know I would do anything for you."

Merlin's face flushes slightly. "And I would for you as well."

\-----

I arrive back in Camelot just in time. Leon waits from under my window, the rope is already up and ready. Gwen waits by the window, she waves when she notices my arrival. I climb up back into my chambers and remove all evidence of my escape. I notice Gwen has already set up my dinner for the evening as well. I give her my thanks before sending her away.

I sit down at the table to begin my meal, licking my lips in hunger. The smell alone is enough to make my stomach growl. I realize now that I hadn't eaten since early this morning.

I'm about to dig into my meal when I notice a circular lump pressing against my thigh. I move my hand down to the pouch that I keep hanging on my belt and remember the strange coin that the sorcerer in the woods had given me.

I pull it out instantly, examining the golden edges once again. I forgot to ask Merlin about this. Perhaps I could ask Leon to help me again tomorrow? Then again, doing this too often may cause suspicion. I'll have to wait. At least until my father has let me move about as I please.

\-----

"Father I assure you I am not enchanted!" I shout at him angrily.

It's been over a week since my father has condemned me too my chambers and only now have I been able to gain an audience with him. He's currently pacing back and forth in my chambers, shooting me the occasional glare. "How can I trust your word? You let a sorcerer near you and preform magic!" He snaps back.

"I was desperate! If I were the one dying would you not have done the same?!"

That seems to hit him. He looks me up and down, as if picturing me lying in bed on the verge of death. His gaze softens momentarily before returning back to its hardened state. "What you did was foolish! You put the whole of Camelot in danger! My son would never do such a thing!"

"Don't avoid the question!"

My father stiffens. I hear him take a deep breath before answering. "No, I wouldn't."

"That's not what happened at my birth."

"No one is to speak of that day! That was before I knew the extent of the corruption of those sorcerers."

I groan in exasperation. "Why can't you just admit that there is even the slightest possibility of a kind hearted sorcerer! Can't you even entertain the idea?"

"Of all the sorcerers I have met there has never been one that has not had an ulterior motive."

"What about the dragonlord? The one that had helped you defeat the dragons all those years ago, had he not helped you out of the kindness of his heart?"

"Where did you hear of that?"

"Geoffrey. He lent me the archives once."

"Balinor may have helped me before but look at where he is now. Leading an army of sorcerers to take over Camelot. He has betrayed me."

"It's not betrayal if you betrayed him first."

My father glares at me angrily. His eyes burning with fury. "Why are you so intent on defending this sorcerer?"

"Because he is not who you make him out to be. He does not deserve this. No sorcerer does."

My father stops pacing. He stands before me, hands clenched into fists at his sides. "This sorcerer has gotten into your head. My son would never speak such atrocities."

"Then clearly you don't know me."

His anger boils more furiously then ever. He turns and storms from the room, slamming the door and bolting it shut before I even have the chance to move. I let out a string of curses then slump down into my chair. This is getting no where. At this rate, I'll be stuck here until the old man dies.

\------

**Uther's POV**

I bolt the door to my sons chambers shut. I can hear him shouting profanities at me from the other side but I ignore them. This is for his own good.

I turn to the guards and order them to stay put unless directly ordered by me. I proceed down the hall, heading towards the council chambers and the various council men who are waiting for my arrival.

The mention of Balinor had gotten my mind working. That man had no doubt been the perpetrator in the attack on the citadel with those mysterious, black knights. They were magic, and such a cowardly tactic would surely be the work of such a man. And this sorcerer that offered to cure me is probably one of his men as well. First he kidnaps my daughter and now he enchants my son. I will make him pay for all that he's done.

I burst through the doors of the council chambers. The chatter dies away in a heartbeat. All the knights and council men rise to their feet at my sudden entrance. Nervousness pierces the atmosphere of the room as they notice my angered state. I stand by my seat at the head of the table and gesture for them all to sit. I remain standing, looking down on all of them.

"Today," I begin, my voice echoing across the chamber, "our topic of discussion will be our plan of attack on the Resistance."


	22. The Court of the Disir

**Arthur's POV**

I watch the snow dance down onto the courtyard below from my chamber window. A thin layer of white now blankets the whole castle. I can see a merchant pull his cloak tighter around himself as he makes his way back down into the lower town. A few servants scurry into the citadel quickly, desperate to escape the cold. The sun was missing from the sky, obscured by a thick layer of clouds.

I let out a sigh and turn away from the window. A roaring fire burns in the hearth in my chambers. The crackling flame does little to soothe my racing mind. Ideas and plans circle around in my brain as I try to consider the best course of action. Should I continue trying to convince my father that I'm not enchanted? The attempts thus far have proved futile. It seems useless to try again.

I let out a deep sigh again. I rub at my forehead, trying to rid the headache that had decided to surface. A knock on the door irritates the throb of my head further. I groan, "enter," I call.

A servant, whom I had never seen before, enters my chambers. He's dressed in the typical attire for a servant of Camelot. His hair is short and brown. His eyes are the same colour and there seems to be a wise glint in them. I raise my eyebrow at the man who stands by the door. He has nothing in his hands, no dinner tray or laundry basket. If he's not here for chores then a message perhaps?

"Did you need something?" I question.

"Indeed I do, Arthur Pendragon. I need you," the man says.

I give him a strange look. "What do you mean?"

"The Disir are becoming impatient. They have waited long enough. They wish to see you by today."

"I currently have more pressing matters to attend to. These 'Disir' can wait."

The man shakes his head. "I warned you before did I not? This is your last chance to change your fate, my lord."

"Before? I don't believe I've ever met you. Besides, even if I wanted to go my father has me under lockdown. I can't exactly leave."

The man smirks. "But you have met me and escaping is no problem." The man lifts up his hand and a flame begins to burn on his palm. "Your father will never know you were gone."

"Magic..."

"Quite useful at times."

"This still doesn't mean that I should see these Disir."

The man sighs loudly, he snuffs the flame from his palm. "The king is planning an attack. An attack against the Resistance and you know full well what will happen if he goes through with this plan. The choice you make with the Disir can stop all this. That is, if you make the right choice."

Father's planning an attack?! The Resistance lands don't only consist of sorcerers! There are innocents there as well! Is he planning on letting them all die?! To kill all those people because I might be enchanted?! How does he even know they did it? I curse and kick the wall beside me. How can he hate magic so much to warrant an all out war.

"Alright, fine. I'll go."

The man smiles. He raises a hand and I can hear a door swinging open. I turn towards the sound in time to see my cloak fly out from my wardrobe and towards me. I catch it in my arms rather clumsily. "It's quite chilly out, sire, wouldn't want you to freeze," the man says.

He grabs my shoulder and shuts his eyes. He begins to mumble a spell under his breath. Suddenly, I feel a chill run down my spine. My hair stands on end and I can see swirls of dust spinning around me, getting closer and closer. My clothes ripple from the gusts of wind, a tingling sensation travels down my shoulder from the point that the man is touching. It spreads through my body until I can no longer feel the wind rippling around me. The scenery around me begins to melt away. I start to tremble as I watch my chambers dissolve into darkness. I'm about to change my mind, I want to scream at the man to stop, to shake him off and hide in my wardrobe, but before I can say anything the darkness disappears.

I look around to find myself in the outskirts of the forest. Two horses are tethered to a nearby tree. Over the horizon, the snow capped roofs of Camelot's citadel can be seen.

I turn to the man, who, for some reason, looks different. Familiar. "Osgard..." I say the name while pointing at the man. He smiles. "A simple glamour spell. Hides my appearance from the king," he says as he mounts his horse.

I nod and mount the other. The horse neighs and skitters about under me. I stroke its mane gently to calm it down. "So where are we headed?" I ask.

"You'll see. Follow me." The man clicks his tongue, prompting his horse to move.

I follow suit, trailing behind the man silently. I wrap my cloak tighter around myself. With nothing to do I decide to watch the snow fall from the sky. I catch a flake on my palm, examining the intricate pattern before it melts away. No two snowflakes are alike. Isn't that what people say? Each one is unique in its own way, special, they are all different but that doesn't make them any less of a snowflake. So why can't people be the same? Why persecute a group of people because of a special trait they posses? It doesn't make them any less of a human being. Especially when, at times, it is something they can't control. Why is it so difficult for my father see that? Magic is not wrong. It is the hearts of men.

"We are here," Osgard say, shaking me from my reverie.

I look around to find that we have stopped at the mouth of a large cavern. Moss grows on the rocks surrounding the area, almost boxing us in. I swallow the lump that has formed in my throat. I can feel the power radiating out from the cave. A strong thrum of energy that would have made even my father freeze in place.

"Leave your sword out here," Osgard says, strolling to the entrance of the cave as if the energy didn't faze him.

I look at the man skeptically. What if this was an ambush? He seems to notice my discontent and gives a long sigh. "This is a sacred place. You do not wish to anger the Disir before you have even met them, do you?"

I shake my head. "Then leave your sword here. I promise no harm will come to you. Also, do not touch anything." With that he turns and heads into the cave.

I unsheathe my blade and place it by my horse before following the man inside.

\------

**Merlin's POV**

I stretch my arms in the air, letting out a long yawn at the same time. Nothing of interest seems to be happening today. Just training and council meetings. I doubt Arthur will be at the waterfall today. As far as I know he's still locked in his chambers.

I grab a sword from the weapons rack, since I had given Arthur Excalibur I no longer have one of my own. I weigh it in my hand. The balance is off, but it will have to do. I head over to a dummy and start hacking away. The air is chilly, making my movements slow compared to before. Gwaine approaches me a few moments later, a cheeky grin on his face.

"How about a quick spar, mate?" he says, "A training dummy isn't gonna do you any good."

I stop and give him a grin. "I think the training dummy is more of a challenge then you," I tease.

"I'll show you. Lance has been helping me. I'll beat you this time."

"We'll see about that."

We move to the centre of the field. A few of the trainees start to form a circle around us. I can see the eagerness on their faces as their eyes dart between Gwaine and I.

"Ready?" I ask.

"I'm always ready," he replies and with that he charges.

I sidestep his first blow easily. Gwaine stumbles for a few steps before spinning on is heel to aim a slash at my head. I duck and swipe my foot under him. He manages to jump away in the last moment. He grins at me, blowing the hair from his face. He twirls his sword once in his hand before standing at the ready. He charges again, moving faster this time then before. He aims a downward slash at my chest. I raise my own blade and they collide in the air, locking in place. Gwaine's face is only inches from my own, our two swords are the only things between us. He starts to push his blade forward, attempting to knock me down but I push back just as hard. I hear him give a low chuckle, his breathing turning heavy.

"Give up Merlin, I'm finally going to win today," he says cheerfully.

I laugh, "In your dreams Gwaine."

I start to push forward harder then before, shoving the edge of Gwaine's blade closer and closer to his chest. It seems as though I'm about to win when suddenly my arms feel heavy. The sword seems to weigh a hundred pounds in my hands. My strength begins to diminish, allowing Gwaine a chance to knock me back. I stumble but stand my ground. I can hear a small gasp from the crowd around us. Gwaine gives a smile in triumph at his small victory. He levels his sword and charges again. This time my vision begins to blur, Gwaine seems to be coming at me from all directions. A throbbing pain pulses through my head but I somehow manage to stumble out of the way of Gwaine's blow.

My breathing turns ragged and erratic. Sweat trickles down my brow. The fight hasn't been going on for that long, I shouldn't be tired, yet the corners of my vision start darkening. My eyelids threaten to flutter shut. I can barely make out Gwaine charging again. I can see the glimmer of his sword aiming straight at my chest. I shut my eyes, bracing myself for the blow but none comes. I force my eyes open to see a worried face looking back at me. Gwaine's blade left forgotten in the snow.

"Merlin? Are you alright?" He asks, the concern rising with each word. He steps closer, resting a hand on my shoulder.

I glance around, everyone is watching with worry. Lancelot has broken forward from the crowd. He's beside me, keeping me steady. "I-I'm alright," I manage to say over the pounding in my skull. I stand up straighter only to feel my head start to hurt even more.

"You don't look alright. You looked ready to fall over during that fight," Lancelot says, still keeping a hand on my back.

"Em-s...." A voice whispers.

I cock my head to the side, trying to discern what the voice is saying. Who was that?

"Merlin? Are you alright?" Lancelot asks again, looking even more worried then before.

"I-I just need some re-" I collapse, feeling Lancelot catch me just before I hit the snow.

"Merlin!" I can hear Gwaine shouting, "Somebody get Gaius!"

\-----

**Gwaine's POV**

I pace around Gaius's chambers. Merlin's lying on the patients cot, eyes closed and breath hitching in his throat. He's paler then usual, if that was even possible. I'm mentally kicking myself over and over. Was this my fault? Did I hit him on the head by accident?

Morgana and Mordred bursts into the chamber in the middle of my musings, faces ashen. "I heard Merlin collapsed," Morgana says.

I glance over to the bed. Gaius is seated beside him, using magic to examine him. I swallow the lump in my throat. "Yes, he collapsed while we were sparring," I reply.

Lancelot rises from Merlin's bedside and walks over. "Gaius says he has no clue what's wrong with him. He said this isn't some illness," he explains.

"Then what is it?"

"Magic," Gaius speaks up suddenly. He rises from the stool and turns to face us. "this is some form of powerful magic."

"Magic? Why would someone with magic hurt Merlin?" Mordred asks.

"I'm not sure, but whoever it is they are highly skilled. I can't even discern what type of spell this is. It might be a curse or some form of enchantment."

"So you can't help him?" I ask.

Gaius sighs, "I'll try, but I can't say for certain."

\-----

**Arthur's POV**

Charms hang down from the ceiling of the cavern. I'm careful to heed Osgards warning and avoid touching any of them, which proves to be quite difficult. They're hanging almost everywhere.

The narrow passage we had been travelling through soon opens up to a wide area. The first thing I notice is the three figures clothed in black that stand on the ledge that overlooks the exit of the passage. They all hold wooden staffs in their hands. Their hoods are pulled so low that I can only see their pale lips.

Osgard bows low to the three figures. "This is Arthur Pendragon, the Once and Future King, and Crown Prince of Camelot," he says.

None move. They continue to stare down at me. I hold the coin out in my hands. "I've come to know the meaning of this," I say, "what right have you to judge me?"

"We do not judge," a woman's voice replies, the one in the centre.

"We do not condem," the women to her left says.

"We are but the internuncio of the one who presides over all," the last says.

"Who sees all."

"Who knows all."

"The Triple Goddess," they say in unison.

"And your family, the Pendragon's, have angered her."

"Because of what my father has done?" I ask.

"Yes,"

"For slaughtering our kind,"

"And denying the Old Religion,"

"We give you the choice, Arthur Pendragon,"

"Embrace the Old Religion, or let bloodshed rain down on all of Camelot."

I shiver at the words. Bloodshed... so a war. "What are you asking of me? I will gladly allow magic back  into the land but as you know I am not yet king," I say.

"Then take the throne,"

"Seize it from the tyrant king,"

"And bring magic back to this land."

I stare at the three women. I let the words sink in. To seize the throne... "You want me to kill my father?!"

The three woman all nod in unison. "Everything comes with a price,"

"And either you will pay it,"

"Or someone else will."

"And the price I have to pay is murdering my own father?" I ask, still stunned at their words.

"No,"

"That is only a part,"

"The price you pay,"

"Are the people you love,"

"And in exchange,"

"Peace shall come to the land."

The first person to appear in my mind is Merlin. The thought of him getting hurt, or even dying, because of these Disir send shivers down my spine. I shake my head. "No, I will not allow the people I care about get hurt because of me. I will gladly give my life but the people I love shall have no part in this," I say, chin held high.

"Magic shall return to this land,"

"Either through peace or bloodshed,"

"With or without you,"

"Your choice here shall determine what fate has in store,"

"Choose wisely, Arthur Pendragon,"

"For this is your last chance,"

I grit my teeth. "I refuse. I will find another way, without killing my father, and without causing war."

"Then your fate is sealed,"

"Know that whatever happens,"

"You have brought it upon yourself,"

"Now leave."

Osgard shoots me a look of pity. I see him shake his head in disapproval before turning and disappearing into the darkness. I glare at the three woman. I will stop my father from waging war without killing him. I'll show them what a Pendragon can do.

I turn and stalk out of the cavern, my hands clenched into fists at my side.

\-----

**Merlin's POV**

Darkness. That's all I see. Everywhere I look there is darkness. I try to move my body, to lift my arm or curl a finger, but the moment I do pain flares through my whole body. I give up trying after awhile. I mumble a spell under my breath, one that would ease the pain but its no use. I can feel the magic thrum to life under my skin but something always forces it back down. Smothers it.

I'm dead. That must be it. I must have died somehow. Then again, if so, why does it hurt so much?

"Emrys..."

I'm surprised by the sudden voice that rips through the silence. I look around. There's still nothing there. Did I imagine it?

"Emrys..."

No, that was real. The last person to call me by that name was Aglain but it can't be him. This voice is female, and there seems to be more then one

"Who are-"I begin.

"We are the Disir."

My heart almost stops. "Why are you here?"

"The decision has been made,"

"He refused to pay the price,"

"So you shall instead."

"What are you talking about?" I shout into the void, frustrated with all the riddles, "Who is this 'he'?"

"He was to either become your destiny,"

"Or your doom,"

"Depending on the choice he made,"

"And now that he has chosen,"

"Your fates are sealed."

"My destiny or my doom? Who is this person? Why do we have to fight?!" I ask.

"Goodbye, Emrys, and we apologize for the pain. There was no other way to speak with you."

The voice disappears.


	23. The Fall

**Merlin's POV**

I wake with a start. I bolt up into a sitting position on the bed, startling a tired Gaius by my side.

"Merlin!" He says with a smile before giving me a warm hug. I can see Lancelot, Morgana, Mordred and Gwaine standing around me, a look or relief on all their faces.

"Um... what happened?" I ask, one hand pressed against my head to ease the slight throb that still persists.

"You collapsed during training. You gave everyone there a huge fright," Gwaine says with a small small, trying his best to hide the worry from his expression.

"How are you feeling my boy? Any pain?" Gaius asks.

I shake my head. "I'm feeling better then before. My head still aches but it'll pass," I reassure him with a smile.

Gaius smiles in return. "That is good to hear but I suggest you rest for the duration of the day. Wouldn't want you passing out again."

I frown. I still have duties to attend to. "But-"

"No buts, Merlin. Your health comes first. I'm sure Balinor will understand."

"Besides," Gwaine interjects, slumping down beside me on the bed and slinging an arm over my shoulder, "everything's been quiet for sometime now. You can take a day off. Relax, drink some mead with your old pal Gwaine."

"I don't think Merlin needs a hangover in addition to that headache," Lancelot points out, pulling Gwaine to his feet. "And, we're are going to be extra busy in order to fill in for Merlin's absence. I don't think you'll have time to drink."

"There's always time for mead, Lance."

Morgana rolls her eyes. "I'm surprised Merlin or Balinor hasn't sacked you yet," she says, receiving a chuckle from Mordred.

"It's my charm. Very hard to resist if I do say so myself." He wiggles his brows at Morgana who backs away slightly towards the door.

She rolls her eyes and leaves the room. Mordred gives me a small wave before jogging after her.

"Come on Gwaine. We best get going as well. Merlin needs his rest," Lancelot says, dragging Gwaine from the room.

The door shuts behind them, leaving me alone with a busy Gaius to ponder my thoughts about my encounter with the Disir.

\------

**Arthur's POV**

I race out of the cavern and mount my horse. I turn it to face, what I hope, is the direction to the Resistance village. My horse gallops across the forest swiftly, weaving between trees with expert grace. My cloak billows behind me in a blur of blue, while snow swirls around me. I ride as fast as I can. I need to find my father and stop him before it's too late.

\-----

It's dark now. The sun set an hour ago and I'm now riding through complete darkness. After a while longer of bolting around trees I manage to see a large castle come into view. It was smaller then the citadel in Camelot, of course, but grand nonetheless. Three, snowcapped spires can be seen protrude from the base of the castle. A large courtyard surrounds the area which leads to a lower town. A wall stretches around its perimeter. Even from this distance, I can see many guards that are patrolling the walls crying out in panic at the army at their gates. A large army. I can see the distinct red of Camelot banners spread out among the masses. Torches are held aloft while campfires burn bright, revealing the group of armed men surrounding the town.

I race down to the army as quickly as possible. Forcing my horse to continue its gallop for just a while longer. I can hear a few shouts sound as I approach. A few knights appear in front of me, swords brandished in a threatening gesture. "Declare yourself!" The guard in the lead shouts, driving the point of his sword closer towards me.

I remove the hood that obscures my face. The knights gasp and quickly lower their swords. I can see the panic stricken across their features as they realize they just threatened the Crown Prince. "We apologize, sire! We did not realize it was you!" One of the guards say in a panic.

"You're all forgiven. I need to find my father, where is he?" I ask, dismounting my horse and handing the reins to one of the guards.

"I'll show you to him. Follow me."

I do as he says and trail behind him as he weaves in and out through the camp that was in the process of being taken down. We stop in front of an elaborate tent much larger then the rest. The knight gestures to the tent before leaving.

I enter without bothering to announce my presence. My father is hunched over a map on the table, a goblet of wine in his hands. He turns when he hears me enter, a look of irritation at whomever may have intruded. His eyes widen when he sees who it is. He slams the goblet down, hard, on to the table. The wine almost spilling onto the map under it.

"What are you doing here, Arthur?" He asks, his tone dangerous.

"I heard about you planning on attacking Balinor," I say, crossing my arms over my chest, "I came to convince you to reconsider."

"You were not to leave your chambers."

I scoff. "You expect me to wait in my chambers, twirling my thumbs while you launch an attack? There are innocent civilians within those walls!"

"They are sorcerers!" My father snaps, "Heretics who wish to destroy Camelot. I will burn the sorcerer who has enchanted you and save Morgana from the clutches of that dreaded dragon lord."

"I am not enchanted! Morgana may be in there but how do you know that she wants to be saved?"

Fire burns in my fathers eyes. "Why would she not?"

"She's always been against your teachings. She's hated how you treated sorcerers. Perhaps she had run away on her own."

"You will keep your mouth shut! Guards!" My father shouts angrily.

Two knights enter the tent. They look between us nervously, feeling the tension in the air. "Restrain him! Make sure he does not leave this encampment!" My father orders before leaving the tent to rally his troops.

"Father, please! Call off the attack."

"No. My mind has been made. This war ends, today, and Camelot will emerge victorious." He ignores the rest of my complaints. He leaves the tent, abandoning me with the two knights by my side.

\------

**Merlin's POV**

I wake to the chiming of a bell. More specifically, the warning bell. I sit up quickly, looking around the room for Gaius in hopes that he would know what was wrong but he is no where in sight. His medicine bag is not on its usual peg by the door and a few of his potions are missing from their place on the shelf.

I throw the blanket off and climb out of bed. I race out of the chambers as fast as I can, darting through the corridors until I find someone in the halls. The first person I see is a young serving girl. She carries a bundle of blankets in her arms as she rushes down the stairs. I grab her shoulder, causing her to yelp in fear and drop the blankets down the steps. She turns to look at me, eyes wide with fear before they quickly fill with relief.

"Merlin! Thank goodness. I though you were a Camelot knight," the girl says, her shoulders relaxing.

"Why would you think that?" I ask, fearing for the answer.

She gulps. "You haven't heard? Uther is attacking. There's an army charging into the lower town as we speak!"

What? A whole army?! Why has no informed me of this? "I need to go. I'm sorry for scaring you," I say quickly before running back up the steps.

I head up to my chambers and hastily throw on my chainmail. I grab the spare sword by my desk and head up to the ramparts. There are archers positioned across the walls, arrows notched at the mass of red below. I gaze out from the battlements in fear. The army surrounds us. They block out the whole north and west ends of the town. They're charging in, steadily getting closer and closer to the main citadel. I can see our own armies numbers begin to dwindle, even with the help of our magic there is simply too much to handle. We need to fall back. The safety of the castle walls would give our sorcerers the upper hand and hopefully, buy us enough time so the townspeople can escape.

I turn and race back down the stairs. I arrive in the main courtyard to find many wounded fighters being carried inside to the castle by their comrades. Grim expressions are stuck on all the faces of the people nearby. Hopelessness lingers in the air. We all know we aren't ready for a full on assault. We will lose and the citadel will fall but we have to try. If we can't win the battle then we must protect the people.

I race out of the gates and join in with the army. I raise my sword, missing Excalibur already, and begin to cut through the enemies attempting to push us back. I create a divide between our two armies using fire, making the knights of Camelot reel back in surprise but I know it won't be long before they find a way to diminish the flames.

"Fall back!" I shout at the army.

They all turn and dash back to the safety of the walls. Using magic, I drop the portcullis down when the last man enters. I turn to face the panting men then. "Sorcerers! Head up to the battlements. Keep the army at bay for as long as you can. The rest of you, I want half to evacuate all the civilians to the southern entrance! Escape into the forest, find the Druids, and the other half, defend the western walls." The men all nod and move into position.

I turn and am about to head into the citadel to find my father when a hand clasps my shoulder. I turn to find Gwaine looking at me with worry. "Merlin? Why are you here? Gaius said to rest for the rest of the day!" He says.

"I'm fine, Gwaine, really. There's no time for me to rest. I need to help. The people need me," I say and turning before he can respond to race up into the citadel.

As I enter, a large explosion reverberates through the castle. The ground quakes from the sudden force and I'm almost knocked off my feet. I manage to steady myself by gripping the edge of the wall in the last moment. What was that? Judging by the direction of the noise it must have come from... the west wall!

I spin on my heel and rush towards the source of the noise. I grit my teeth in frustration. Things just keep getting worse and worse.

\-----

**Arthur's POV**

I sit, cross legged, on the ground in the tent. My eyes shift between the two guards standing watch over me. I can tell they're nervous. One has a hand constantly hovering over the hilt of his sword while the other has sweat lining his brow. I don't quite understand why they're so nervous. Do they believe that I am enchanted and that I might go crazy? Or are they simply worried about the war that's currently taking place?

I really need to get out of here but I don't wish to hurt them. A trick then perhaps? That's when an idea pops into my head. It could work, if these knights were absolute idiots. Which may or may not be true. never hurts to try.

I stand lazily, and stretch, trying to feign boredom. The two men whirl on me, hands ready at the hilt of their swords. "Is there something you need, sire?" one of the men asks.

"I need to... you know...go," I say.

"We are under orders to not let you leave, sire." The man raises his eyebrows skeptically.

"No, I mean I have to pee."

"Oh..." The man looks away, slightly embarrassed.

"Unless you want me to go here I'll-"

"No, no no no no! Please, go ahead." The man holds aside the tent flap, looking more then a little red to the face.

I smile at him. "Thank you."

I leave the tent and roll my eyes. Idiots indeed. Over a week gone from training and this is how my men become? I'll need to discipline them properly later. For now, I must find my father.

I turn and sprint off towards the castle looming in the distance.

\------

The citadel steadily looms closer and closer as I make my way through the lower town. Bodies of both sorcerer and knights of Camelot lay strewn all over the path. This shouldn't be happening. This is all my fault. If only I had managed to protect my father from those black knights then none of this would have happened.

I soon begin to hear shouts echoing from further ahead. Plumes of fire erupt into the night sky every so often along with blinding strikes of lightning. This doesn't look good. I need to hurry.

I sprint down the path as fast as possible. I'm can just barely make out the crowd in front of the gates before a loud chorus of cheers rise up over the masses. The thundering of boots against stone as the army breaches the gates quickly drowns out the noise. I quicken my pace, attempting to keep up with the red army.

The group fans out the moment they reach the courtyard. Numerous men charge the battlements, tossing sorcerers from the walls as easily as sacks of flour. Some charge the knights waiting inside with swords brandished while the rest, including my father, storm the citadel. I follow after him.

My father parades through the hall with pride. The knights in front of him plow through the incoming waves of enemies with ease. Leon is of the knights in the lead. I can see the look of guilt on his face with each men he cuts down. It's good to know he hates this senseless slaughter as much as I.

My father turns the corner then and that's when I rush forwards. I throw myself in front of the door he was about to enter, shooting him a glare. My father looks only remotely surprised at my sudden appearance. He sighs and glares back.

"Move," he growls, his face permanently set in a scowl.

"No. Father please, this is madness!" I say, outraged.

"I am the King! You obey my orders, and I am ordering you to step aside!"

I stiffen at his words. Half of me shrivels back in terror from my fathers rage, conditioned to obey like the good prince, while the other stands tall, defiant. Unwilling to let myself be trampled upon. I hold my ground and glare back with equal intensity. My father shoves me away, pushing me to the floor and proceeds to enter the chambers before him.

At this moment I remember the words from the Disir. Seizing the throne from the tyrant king... To kill my own father. That was the only way to stop this they had said. For the first time I'm tempted, but it only lasts for a heartbeat before I return to my senses. There is always another way. Always.

I get up as my father swings open the doors and the knights stream in, cutting down the few guards in the room quickly. I enter the chamber after them. Standing in the center of the council chambers are a man and a woman. The man has brown hair and a beard. He seems ragged and tired, ashamed even. Beside him, hand in his, is a beautiful woman, her hair is tied atop her head in a bun and a blue dress flows around her. They were clearly husband and wife. I've never met them, yet they seem familiar. Like I've seen bits and pieces of them on another person.

My father steps forward with a look of triumph. "Balinor Ambrosius," my father says, a cold smile on his face. "It has been quite a long time."

Balinor steps forward, reaching a protective hand over his wife. "Indeed it has."

My father unsheathes his blade. "You will pay for what you have done to my kingdom, my son, and to Morgana."

Balinor turns to look at me in confusion. "Your son? I have done nothing with him."

"Do not play your silly games with me. You have enchanted him. Now undo the enchantment."

"I cannot undo what does not exist. What ever is ailing him was not my doing."

"Lies! There is no other explanation for his behavior!"

"Father! He speaks the truth!" I say, stepping forward.

"You shall stay out of this!" My father shouts at me.

Balinor chuckles. "It seems your son sees more sense then you ever have, Uther."

My father turns, face red with anger. "If you will not undo this enchantment then there are other methods," he says, raising his sword.

Balinor looks unfazed by the threat. He keeps his chin held high. "I am not afraid of death. You can kill me if you wish but I only ask that you leave my people alone."

Uther gives a low chuckle. "You are in no place to make demands." He lifts the sword above his head, ready to strike down.

"Father! Don't!" I surge forwards, scooping up a bloodied sword from a dead sorcerer.

\------

**Balinor's POV**

I brace myself for the inevitable blow. My body was tired and drained from the abundance of barriers I had placed around the castle which had, unfortunately, fallen. Magic could not save me now.

I can see the prince running forward out of the corner of my eye, sword in hand. A good lad that one. Unlike his father in almost every way.

I give Hunith's hand a gentle squeeze. She returns the gesture. I just barely catch her smile and the whispered, "I love you" before the sword slices across my chest. I collapse onto the floor. My mind flooding with pain.

The next thing I hear is a shrill scream and another body falling down beside mine. I don't dare look over, fearing for what I am sure to see but my head turns on its own volition. The physical pain vanishes, instead, it is replaced with something much worse. I can feel tears roll down the sides of my face at the sight of Hunith's limp form beside me, a red rose blooms around her bosom. That Uther... shows no mercy whether it be man, woman, or child. I raise a trembling hand and gently touch the side of her face.

"I love you too," I manage to say with a strangled breath.

That's when I hear a door swinging open. I try to focus my vision on the figure that runs in but it's slowly fading. I hear someone shout in desperation, pain stricken through each syllable.

Merlin...

I'm sorry.

I am so sorry.


	24. Merlin's Rage

**Merlin's POV**

I arrive to find a crumbled wall and a mass of red clad knights streaming in, their boots crunching on the fresh snow layered on the grass. White stone litters the ground around my feet along with numerous bodies of fellow brothers in arms. I scan the area, trying to calculate the number of enemies to no avail, there are just too many. We are outnumbered, but not by much. We can hold off.

I pull my sword from its sheath and charge into battle alongside my friends. A Camelot knight races towards me as I approach, his sword raised and mouth open in a yell. I watch the way he brings his arm back, anticipating the move before he makes it. He thrusts forward, movements sluggish. I parry it easily before thrusting my own sword forward through the chinks in the man's armour. He slumps forward and collapses to the ground.

I pull the sword from the man's chest in time to block a blow from another knight. Our blades lock. Leaving us in a struggle for control. I chant a quick spell under my breath, letting my magic do the work. The man is hurtled through the air, flying backwards until his back hits the wall.

I spin on my heel, glancing around at the battlefield. I see Lancelot a short distance away, taking down knights left and right. Then, there's Gwaine, who seems to be struggling in a fight against a rather large man in a sleeveless chainmail. My eyes narrow at the man, recognizing his face. I met him twice before, in Camelot. His name was... Percival. A friend of Arthur's was he not?

Oh no.

Arthur.

If Camelot is attacking then does that mean he's here? Fighting with the other knights? Panic starts to flood my mind. Ways that Arthur could potentially die start to crawl their way into my head. My thoughts are interrupted by a sword swinging towards me. I duck swiftly, just narrowly missing the edge of the blade. I turn around to engage my assailant and come face to face with another familiar man. This was also one of Arthur's friends. Elyan.

His expression changes into one of recognition as our eyes lock. He freezes for a moment before his gaze hardens again. "So, you were a sorcerer," he says, voice dripping with anger, "why did you save us? To sneak your way into Camelot?"

I back away as he inches closer. I shake my head at him. "I had no ulterior motives. I only wished to help," I say.

"Lies! Were you the one who sent those black knights as well?"

"What?! Of course not!"

"Speak no more. I do not wish to listen to your lies!"

Elyan thrusts his blade at my chest. I dodge the blow and counter with a thrust of my own. He deflects my strike with the flat of his blade before quickly slashing down with his own sword. I sidestep, but still manage to get a small graze on my shoulder from his sword. He's better than the other Camelot knights. His blows are a lot stronger, more fierce. His movements are fast, but, unfortunately, not fast enough. Elyan aims for another strike, this time, across my chest. I wait till the last moment before dodging the blow. His sword hits empty air, leaving him little time to recover. I aim a thrust to his left side, purposefully making my movements slow as to give him time to block before turning my thrust into a feint. I slash, instead, to his right. My sword connects with his side. He cries out in pain before collapsing to his knees in front of me, hands holding tight to his side.

I leave him there, wounded in the snow. I had made sure the blow wouldn't be fatal, he's Arthur's friend. I can't kill him.

I turn to see the rest of the fight. The numbers of the Camelot knights seem to be dwindling. Now, we out number them. Gwaine still seems to be fighting the large man, Percival. Lancelot had just pulled his sword from another of the red clad knights before I approach him.

"Merlin," he says when he notices my presence, "you shouldn't be-"

"Please, spare me the lecture. I already got it from Gwaine. Do you think you can take care of things here? I need to go find my father," I ask.

Lancelot looks at me with concern before nodding his head. "Of course. I can handle things here. If more Camelot knights show then I'll order the men to retreat."

"Thank you."

He smiles. "No worries. Be careful. Don't over work yourself."

"I know."

I turn my back on him and dash back into the citadel.

\------

I sprint down the halls as fast as I can, heading towards the main council room in hopes of finding my father. I stop just outside the small side door that leads into the chamber. I'm about to enter when a scream rips through the air. My hand stops an inch from the door handle. I hear a loud thump of something falling to the floor. A body. Shivers run down my spine, my blood runs cold because I recognize that voice. It was a voice that was usually calm and collected. One that would never be raised even in the most dire of situations. The scream belonged to my mother.

I throw open the door, sword in hand, and rush in, examining the room for any signs of danger. I stop in my tracks the moment I see the sight before me. My grip loosens around the hilt of my sword, letting it slip from my grasp and clatter onto the stone, breaking the silence. All heads turn to me but I pay them no mind. All I can focus on are the two bodies collapsed on the floor, blood pooling around them.

Father....

Mother...

I hardly realize that I said the words aloud. Pain and grief wound tightly into each word. Only one thing keeps me standing. One thing keeps my legs from buckling under the weight of my whole world crashing down onto my shoulders and it's anger. Rage.

Betrayal.

My gaze hardens at the lone figure that hovers over the bodies of my parents, a bloody sword in his hand.

I trusted him.

I loved him.

But that's all gone now. All the love and warmth I felt when I was with him gone in an instant. Something dark and ugly pulses in my chest, spreading from a hollow pit where my heart used to be.

\-----

**Arthur's POV**

I stop in front of the two bodies collapsed in front of me, eyes wide in shock and guilt. I couldn't save them in time. I was too slow.

I clench tightly at the sword in my hand and immediately whirl on my father who has already cleaned off his blade and sheathed it in his belt. No guilt or remorse written anywhere on his face. His eyes soften when they meet mine. "How are you feeling, Arthur? Has the enchantment worn off?" he asks, hand on my shoulder.

I try my best to keep the anger from showing on my face. No good will come from shouting at him, there will only be more bloodshed if I do. I'm about to give him my response when a loud clatter rings out behind me. I turn and come face to face with Merlin.

My mind swirls in a panic. Why is Merlin here? He-he can't-

"Father... Mother..." I hear him say, voice broken.

Father? Mother? No. I look down towards the man and woman at my feet. They couldn't have- they couldn't have been Merlin's parents. Could they? He-he's their son? The guilt in my chest grows even more. This is all my fault...

I look towards Merlin. His eyes are wide. The pupils blown to the point where you can almost no longer see his blue irises. His hands are trembling. A sword lays abandoned by his feet.

I want to approach him. To wrap my arms around him and tell him I'm sorry I couldn't save them. That it was my fault that this happened, but I can't do anything. Not with my father standing right behind me. He would kill Merlin without question. In order to protect him, I stay put. I don't move. I don't say anything.

Merlin's gaze shifts from the dead couple at my feet towards me. He seems to finally register my presence. His eyes soften just a little, filling with love. His gaze shifts after, moving to look at something lower. His eyes suddenly widens even more. His hands stop trembling, instead, they ball into fists at his side. He slowly brings his gaze up towards me again, except this time, the love is gone. All I see is anger. Hatred. A vicious gleam in his eyes that doesn't match his usual, cheerful, demeanor. 

His stare catches me off guard, making me freeze in place. I can feel sweat rolling down the back of my neck from nervousness at being on the receiving end of his hateful glare. I swallow the lump in my throat, unsure of what to do. Why is he glaring at me like-

My heart stops. I look down at the bloodied blade in my hand then at the corpses lying on the floor before me. I put two and two together, realizing the conclusion that Merlin has come up with in his head at the scene laid out before his eyes.

He thinks I killed them. He thinks I killed his parents.

The thought of losing Merlin makes me drop the sword in my hand, ignoring the fact that my father was right behind me.

"Mer-"

"Shut up," he growls. His voice is dangerously low.

"Just let me-"

"I said shut up!"

His eyes glow a bright gold, causing me to be thrown back against the wall. My head cracks against the stone before sliding to the floor. I can just vaguely hear my father shout in worry before unsheathing his sword. Black spots dance across my vision, threatening to plunge me into darkness but I hold on. I stagger to my feet, taking deep breaths in order to quench the blackness looming over my eyes. When the spots clear I look up to see my father with sword at the ready and a ring of knights surrounding him with swords out.

No fear shows in Merlin's eyes. He doesn't seem to even register my father within his sights. He continues to stare me down, eyes narrowing when he sees me stand. I watch him lift a hand in my direction, ready to cast another spell but my father interrupts him.

"How dare you attack my son!" he yells loudly.

Merlin freezes, lowering his arm. He turns his head slowly towards my father, eyes narrowing further at the king. "What did you say?" He says in the same low tone.

"I said, how dare you attack my son! I am the king of Camelot, Uther Pendragon, and I will send you to the chopping block for such an act!"

I look to Merlin nervously and, for the first time today, I'm afraid. His assumption about his parents death can be explained. There was a chance that he would believe me after giving him time to calm down but this? Having my father shout to the world that I am his son? This cannot be explained. He would never believe me now. No matter what I say.

He would never believe Arthur Pendragon.

\------

**Merlin's POV**

'My son.'

Uther Pendragon, King of Camelot, called Arthur his son.

Arthur is the Prince of Camelot.

I feel my shoulders start to shake. A laugh suddenly erupts from my throat, scaring many of the knights and the two royals before me.

How could I be so stupid? How did I not see this earlier? The Prince of Camelot is named Arthur. Though it is not an uncommon name I should have been able to put this together. A knight from Camelot, named Arthur, who loves the king and is able to enter his royal chambers without raising any questions. A man who despises magic.

Arthur is Arthur Pendragon. How could I have not figured it out sooner?

My shoulders start to shake even more. My magic churns under my skin, threatening to break free and wreak havoc. I let it.

\-----

**Arthur's POV**

I feel the ground begin to shake around me. Dust and small bits of debris begin to fall from the ceiling of the council chambers. Jagged cracks begin to form along the stone floor, slowly creeping its way up the walls and roof. I grip onto the window sill beside me as the tremors become more violent. My father and the rest of the knights grab onto the chairs surrounding the table. Merlin remains still. His eyes flaring with a newfound rage as his magic runs amok. He continues to keep his gaze fixated on me as the whole world trembles around him. A large chunk of the ceiling collapses. It lands on the floors in front of us with a loud thud, sending a plume of dust up into the air.

We need to get out of here. Merlin's going to collapse the roof on us if we don't leave.

I stand up straighter, still holding onto the ledge to keep my balance. I look towards the door. The exit is clear. I only hope Merlin doesn't give chase. I turn towards my father and start to call out to him, "We need to get out of here. We can't beat him, no matter how hard we try!"

My father turns to look at me, seeing the reasons in my words and nods. He shoots one last glare towards Merlin before rising and bolting towards the door with his knights. Merlin doesn't move. He doesn't turn to look at the fleeing men. He keeps his eyes on me. The hatred is clear in them. It hurts to know that stare is directed towards me. All the love and happiness that used to fill those irises, gone. Gone because of me. If I had done what the Disir said, would everything have turned out fine? Would Merlin not be in pain? Would he have been happy?

A large fissure begins to appear along the floor. I stagger backwards and I can hear my father's urgent shouts from the door. I turn to run towards them. I can feel Merlin's gaze trail me, but again, he doesn't move. He makes no attempt to stop me from escaping.

My father and the rest of the knights sprint down the hall once I reach the door safely, but I don't. Not yet. I instead, stop and turn to look at Merlin once again. The ground has stopped shaking. I can no longer feel his stare boring into my back. He's crouched low now on the ground. Eyes cast down at the two corpses in front of him. A tear glistens at the corner of his eyes but they don't fall.

"Arthur," Leon calls out to me. He's waiting half way down the hall. Concern is evident on his features.

"I'm coming," I say.

I tear my eyes away from Merlin. As much as I want to stay with him, to be there to reassure him. I know I can't, not anymore. I lost that right to stay by his side. I could have prevented all this if I hadn't been so selfish. If I hadn't asked Merlin to save my father's life that day, then none of this would have happened. I head down the hall after Leon, leaving Merlin to mourn alone.


	25. A New Leader

 

**Merlin's POV**

I drop to my knees the moment Arthur disappears from the room. My head hangs low, staring at the bodies of my mother and father at my feet. I should have been here to protect them. They don't deserve to die, not like this. 

I can hardly register anything around me. The world seems to have drained of colour, leaving me along in a kingdom of darkness. My heart continues beating furiously in my chest, desiring nothing more than to tear through the castle and kill every last man Camelot knight in sight. I take slow, deep breaths in an attempt to calm myself only to no avail. The anger continues to churn inside me, growing more and more the longer I stare at the limp forms of my parents. Yet, I cannot look away.

Minutes pass, maybe even an hour I'm no longer sure, before someone enters the chamber. I don't turn my head to see who it is. I let them approach. The sound of their boots on the stone floor echo around the room. They crouch down beside me, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder. 

"I'm sorry," I hear Morgana's voice, "but we have to go. The citadel has fallen, everyone is evacuated."

"I don't want to leave," I mutter, my voice hoarse.

Morgana sighs beside me, gazing at the two bodies. Her eyes turn sad at the sight, she was close to the both of them as well, everyone was. "I know you loved them, but we have to go, Merlin. Now."

I shake my head. 

"Merlin, please."

"I said no."

Morgana flinches at my cold tone. I want to apologize. She doesn't deserve my anger, she's only trying to help but I stay silent. I turn my head away from her, keeping myself planted on the ground. 

Morgana sighs again. "Merlin, you'll die if you stay."

I don't respond.

"The people need a leader. With Balinor dead you are the only one left the people can look up to. If you won't do it for me then do it for them. Wasn't that what your father taught you? That a leader always puts his people first, before anything else. Family, friends, love, anything."

"What if I don't want to be a leader? There are plenty others capable of the role. Lancelot, for example or even Gaius. You could lead them as well."

"Yes, perhaps we could, but none can lead as well as you do. None of us have the trust that the people already have in you. And besides," A devilish smile crosses her face, "I know how to make you feel better."

"And what would that be?"

"To see Camelot burn to the ground."

The words send a spark through my brooding. A picture forms in my mind, an image of the spiraling towers of Camelot burning. Red clad knights lying dead on the ground. The golden Pendragon crest, that had been a symbol of such hope for many of those opposed to magic, burned and charred. 

Morgana must notice the change in my expression because her smile widens further. She holds a hand out to me. I take it.

I rise to my feet, sending one last look towards the bodies of my parents before turning to leave. I want to take them with me, to give them a proper burial but as Morgana said, I do not have the time. 

Reluctantly, I follow Morgana from the room. Occasionally hiding behind pillars or walls to avoid the Camelot knights that now patrol the area.

I didn't drop my guard until the castle was only a distant view. I let out a sigh as I gaze out at its towers and battlements. Smoke rises from the small houses the encircle the citadel. The place that I was raised, that I called home, is now gone. All gone.

My fists clench at my sides. I feel a hand rest gently on my shoulder. I turn to see Morgana, her face creased in sadness as she stares at the burning city. 

"Come on, this way," she says, guiding me away into the trees.

\-----

We arrive at a small encampment after a few hours of trudging through the forest. The people from the village have already begun to set up camp. I recognize many faces of friends and acquaintances as we weave through the maze of tents. I breath a sigh of relief at the sight of all the familiar faces that greet us as we pass. Many smile and wave, trying their best to keep the sorrow from their expressions.

Families huddle closely together around fires in an attempt to warm themselves from the blistering cold. Hot stew is being served by the cooks and blankets are handed out to the woman and children. Tears stain the eyes of some as they wait patiently for a loved one that will never come. 

I tear my eyes away, feeling dread at having failed the people I swore to protect. I find Lancelot, Gwaine, Gaius, and Mordred standing around a central fire. Mordred is stoking the flames, adding kindling to the roaring fire as the others mumble amongst themselves. They have yet to notice our arrival. 

"Balinor is still not here," I hear Gaius say worriedly.

"Neither is Hunith or Merlin," Lancelot adds.

"Do you think something has happened to them?" Gwaine asks nervously.

"Morgana said she would find them. She's powerful, not only in magic but as a swords woman as well. She will bring them back," Mordred assures the group, rising to his feet.

"Yes, but what if something happened to her too? What if Uther found her?" Gwaine raises his voice, sounding more then a little distressed.

"I didn't think you thought so little of me, Gwaine," Morgana speaks up in a teasing voice, "I would kill that old fool if he were to find me."

They all turn in surprise. Mordred throws his arms around her in a welcoming hug. Gwaine and Lancelot shoot me bright smiles as Gaius pulls me into a warm embrace.

"My boy it's good to see you're alright!" Gaius says happily. He looks around, a frown appearing on his face. "Where's Hunith and Balinor?"

I stare down at my boots. Gazing mournfully at the snow covering the ground. I try to hide the sorrow from my face but clearly I didn't do a good job. Gaius remains silent. He pulls me into another hug, gently patting my back. I burry my face onto his shoulder, trying in vain to hide the tears that form around my eyes. I clutch at him tightly, almost afraid that he would disappear as well. 

I pull away after awhile. I quickly wipe the tears from my eyes with my sleeve and turn towards my friends whom have also begun looking down at their boots, somber expressions on their faces. I give them a smile, again, trying my best to show that I will be fine. Even though I doubt I ever will be.

Gwaine walks over and gives me a gentle pat on the shoulder. "You'll be fine, mate. We're all here for you," he says, a small smile spreading across his face. 

"I know, and thank you," I wipe at my eyes which have no doubt gone red and puffy.

Gwaine removes his hand from my shoulder. He grins widely at me, making me smile as well. I notice now that many of the villagers are gazing at me with slight worry. I spot a few of the sorcerers and swordsmen casting glances here and there, most likely searching for my father. A circle forms around the central fire. The people all watching my every move.

Lancelot leans in beside me, "If you don't want to, we can make the announcement for you," he whispers.

I shake my head. This is something I should do myself. He was my father. 

I straighten my back. I lift my chin high and steel my nerves. I keep all emotion from my face as I skim my eyes over the crowd. "I am sure you are all wondering where my father, Balinor, is and as his son I believe it is my job to inform you all that," I take a deep breath, "unfortunately, he and his beloved wife, Hunith, have passed." I cringe slightly. My chest stinging at the words being said aloud. With the proclamation everything suddenly feels more real. Deep down I silently hoped it wasn't real but this isn't a dream. Finally having said the words allowed reinforced that idea. My father and mother are dead and they will never come back. It is something I must learn to accept. 

A collective gasp ripples through the crowd. Some stare in disbelief at my announcement while others whisper amongst themselves. A few more vocal individuals begin to demand answers, shouting out questions. 

"How did he die? Was he killed?" One man asked.

"Was it a Pendragon?" An angered woman hissed.

"What happens to the Resistance now?" Another asked in worry.

The small camp bursts into turmoil. Plenty more questions were asked but by then the voices were drowned out. People fret about, afraid of what is to happen next. Many are afraid that we will all forever live in terror of Camelot and the tyranny of Uther Pendragon. My friends call out to the people in attempt to calm them but to no avail.

I take in a shaky breath before whispering a spell. A simple one. Usually used in times of hardship. An enchantment that helps sooth the soul. The shouting and cries of sadness quiet down after that. The people's expressions calm. A bright warmth brushes over the camp as my magic does its work. The villagers all turn to look at me, watching me in pensive silence. 

I clear my throat before gazing at the crowd again. "To answer some of your questions, yes, Balinor was murdered and by none other than a Pendragon. As for the future... I would suggest selecting a new leader. Someone else capable of bringing about the same hope my father had. Gaius? Perhaps you?" I ask, turning to the old man.

Gaius glances around at the expectant stares of the people surrounding the central fire before raising an eyebrow at me. "Why would you ask me?" he questions. 

"Because you are the wisest of us all. You were also my father's most trusted advisor and friend. I can think of no better person."

A few villagers nod in agreement. Gaius sighs. "I'm old, Merlin. Someone like me cannot lead an army into battle. I have a more suitable candidate in mind." 

"Who would that be?"

"You of course."

I stare in slight surprise at Gaius's words. I'm not ready though. Am I? I shake my head. "There are others much more suitable than me, Gaius."

"Nonsense my boy. I cannot think of anyone better. You possess the leadership skills of your father. Your magic is practically unrivalled and your swordsmanship is one of the best. Besides, you already have the people's trust." 

I turn to look at the people surrounding us. Everyone seems to be smiling at me, nodding their heads in approval. Gwaine gives me a wink and a thumbs up while the others smile brightly. 

I glance down at my feet, abashed. My face turning a slight hue of red. A warm feeling spreads through my chest at everyone's belief in me. The feeling disappears quickly though as the sudden weight of expectation come crashing down on me. I keep my fists clenched to hide the trembling. This is just too much and too sudden. 

I take slow, deep breaths. No, I can do this. I need to finish what my family has started. Morgana's words from earlier in the day resurface in my mind. To see Camelot burn to the ground... 

I look back up at the crowd, determination shining bright in my eyes. Camelot will pay for what they have done. Arthur Pendragon will pay.


	26. But Nobody Came

**Arthur's POV**

"A toast, to another victory against the evils of magic and for the continued prosperity of Camelot," Uther says, his goblet raised in the air while a bright smile graces his face.

The rest of the guests in the hall follow suite. Knights, noblemen, and women all raise their chalices in the air in unison before taking a long swig of the wine. I down my whole cup at once, hoping the sweetness will flush away the unease in my mind for at least awhile longer. I slam the cup down onto the table in frustration, sending nasty glares towards my father as he cheerfully feasts upon the platter of food presented before him, laughing and chatting with the noblemen beside him. 

I hide a scowl from my lips as a nervous servant shuffles over at the sight of my empty goblet. He fills the cup to the brim with wine before turning around to leave. I stop him with a hand. I drain the cup instantly then prompt him for more. The boy glances to me in worry before filling my goblet again. I do the same with this cup as well. After the third cup full of wine I begin to feel tipsy. My mind swirls and my vision begins to haze. I can feel my cheeks becoming hot from the influx of alcohol. The feeling helps to ease the problems in my mind. I rise from my seat after a couple more moments and excuse myself. I enter my chambers and slam the door shut, immediately collapsing onto the bed afterwards.  

I let out a tired groan before allowing the darkness to overtake me.

\-----

I wake in the morning with a massive headache. My vision continues to swim in and out of focus as I stumble to my feet. I manage to reach he pitcher of water and pour myself a cup full. I down the drink, making a mental note to visit the physician later. I wipe my mouth on my sleeve just as my father enters my chambers. George walks in behind him with a tray of food. 

"Good morning, father," I say, my words slightly slurred. 

"Good morning my son. How are you feeling today?" He asks, eyeing me suspiciously. 

"I'm feeling fine. Why do you ask?"

A smile spreads across his face. "You had been enchanted by a sorcerer but have no fear the sorcerer is dead." He gives me a pat on the shoulder. 

It takes everything I have to keep the anger from boiling inside me. I'm almost about to lash out at him but I manage to hold myself back. I take a deep breath and still my expression. "Thank you, father. I'll be sure to be more careful next time."

He nods his approval. "Good. I will be sending out a couple of patrols to search for any more sorcerers that managed to escape. You may rest for the day, Arthur. You must be tired."

Merlin... I panic at the thought of him getting caught. He'll probably be burned, hanged, or beheaded. An image surfaces in my mind. Merlin, strapped to a stake with fire surrounding him. I shudder at the thought. There must be some way to warn him but would he even believe me? I think back to the previous day. The hatred in his eyes, his voice. They were painful to witness. His gaze had felt as though a knife had carved out my heart.

"Arthur?" I look up to see my father staring at me worriedly. "Are you alright my son?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just... thinking."

My father gazes at me wearily before turning to leave. I watch his back recede from view before turning abruptly towards George. "Get me dressed. I'm heading out," I order, already heading behind the screen to shed my night clothes.

"But what about-"

"Now, George."

"Yes, sire." 

\------

**Merlin's POV**

I'm seated in a large chair, staring down at the sprawl of maps laid out on the table before me. Candles burn low around the tent, casting a faint glow around the area. A quill rests between my fingers as I stare down at the maps in an effort to determine our next course of action.  

"Merlin?" I look up to find Morgana standing hesitantly outside the tent. Furs decorate her shoulders to help shield her from the cold. "May we come in?"

I notice now that Mordred, Lancelot, and Gwaine are waiting behind her as well. I smile at them and wave them in. Mordred approaches the table, gazing down at the various maps on its surface. 

"Are you planning something?" he asks, picking up the one closest to him to examine. 

"I was wondering what to do next," I say with a sigh as I set down the quill in my hands. 

Gwaine shrugs, picking an apple from the bowl on a side table. He takes a bite from the fruit before looking down at the maps as well. Morgana and Lancelot follow suite. They all stare at the map for a moment. Morgana is the first to speak. "So what have you come up with?"

My gaze hardens at the small drawing of Camelot's castle on the maps. My fists clench and unclench on the arm rests. "I was thinking we attack."

"Attack? Camelot?" Lancelot says, looking up in slight surprise. 

"Of course it wouldn't be now. Perhaps in a week or two."

"Isn't that too soon?" Gwaine asks around a mouthful of apple.

"I know, but I want to catch them by surprise. They currently have their guard down thinking we are defeated." 

"Merlin's right," Morgana says suddenly, "I know my father. He must be celebrating his victory this very moment. He will send out knights to find and kill us. Many of his knights will be away from the palace. There will be no better time to strike then when he thinks he has won."

"But we are far from ready. We lost many of our best during that attack," Mordred points out.

"We can ask the druids," I say, pointing to one of the maps, "I know of some who are currently residing within the forest of Acetir. I'm sure they will help if we ask. We all know they want Uther dead as much as we do."

"But will they be enough?" Lancelot questions. 

"There is also someone else that can help us." 

"Who?"

"Kilgharrah."

"The Great Dragon?!" Mordred exclaims in surprise.

I nod.

"Why wasn't he there to help when Uther attacked?!"

"I can only assume my father was afraid he would cause too much damage to the town."

"And I'm assuming you can tame him."

"Believe me Kilgharrah would have destroyed the place already had I not stopped him."

"Well, the chances are much higher with a dragon on our side. What about the other one? Aithusa was her name wasn't it?" Gwaine asks this time having finished his apple.

"She's too young. I cannot send her into combat," I reply.

"So we will strike in around a weeks time. Should I relay this to the others?" Lancelot asks.

"Please do. If there are any questions let them know to bring it forth to me." 

Lancelot nods before turning to leave, pulling a reluctant Gwaine along with him. Mordred gives a bow before leaving the tent as well after the pair. Morgana is the only one that remains. She settles down in an empty seat next to me, watching me with a steady gaze. 

"Are you alright Merlin?" she asks after a few minutes of silence.

"I'm fine," I say, keeping my eyes on the map.

"Don't try to hide it from me. I can see when there is something bothering you."

"There is nothing wrong Morgana though I do appreciate your concern."

"Oh please, there has been something bothering you since I found you yesterday and I know it's more then what happened to Balinor. I've seen you depressed. You'll still manage to smile and laugh but this time its different. You have hardly cracked a joke or even smiled at that. Something else happened. I want to know what."

I look up from the maps. "Please, Morgana, not now. It was nothing."

"You know you can talk to me. I won't tell."

I let out a sigh. "It was just..." I rub at my forehead, "have you ever had someone betray you? Someone you trusted with all your heart only to have them throw it back into your face?"

"Of course. I had trusted Uther. I believed what he said about magic for the longest time. I thought that what he had done during the purge was necessary but after I found out about my own magic, after I met everyone here. I knew he was wrong. You, Mordred, and Balinor have taught me so much. You had taught me what magic truly is, which is something not to be feared. You could imagine what I felt after discovering something like that. Who had betrayed you?"

I hesitate, averting my gaze. "It's... not someone important."

Morgana lets out a sigh. She rises from her seat before turning to leave the tent. "Well, when you wish to talk feel free to come find me. I won't pressure you."

"Morgana." 

She stops, hand freezing midway to the tent flap. She turns her head to look at me.

"You were right. People don't change, especially those Pendragons."

\------

**Arthur's POV**

Snow crunches under my boots as I make my way through the forest, following the worn trail that has been made from countless trips. I stop once I reach the edge of the clearing. A thin blanket of snow covers the entire area from the tops of the trees to the grass at my feet. The small lake and waterfall are frozen in place. The ice glistening in the afternoon light. 

I glance around the area, hoping to find Merlin seated against the trunk of a tree with a book in his hands. Only he isn't there. No one is. I let out a sigh before leaning against the tree myself. I slump down in the snow covered ground, feeling the cold seep into the bottom of my trousers and wait. I wait for what feels like forever, hoping in vain that Merlin would show. That I could have a chance to explain what had happened. That I could warn him about the threat of my father's patrols. 

I lean against the tree, waiting, even when the sun has begun to set. 

"He will show," I keep mumbling to myself, "he will come."

But nobody came.


	27. The Sun and Moon

 

**Arthur's POV**

I head back to Camelot feeling more depressed then when I left. Merlin never showed. I had waited for hours on end and yet he never came. I want to apologize to him. Tell him I'm sorry and pull him into my arms but deep down I know I won't see him again, at least, not on good terms. I know that the next time we'll meet, it will most likely be on the battlefield.

I trudge through the gates of the citadel, head down and shoulders slumped. I can hear the stomping of boots behind me but I ignore them and continuing walking. They pass me by moments later, knights streaming past in rows with a man in a cloak between them. I squint at the individual in the centre. I have seen him before... somewhere. But where? 

My eyes trail the man, squinting after him in an attempt to discern his identity. I see him turn slightly, causing our eyes to meet momentarily and suddenly, it hits me. The man being escorted into the castle is Aglain. 

\-----

I rush down towards the dungeons beneath Camelot. Desperate to reach the cell of the Druid and inquire him about Merlin's whereabouts. I stutter to a halt just as I reach the guards. I calm my nerves and walk calmly towards the entrance to the dungeons. 

The guards don't bother giving me a second glance. I walk past and search down the rows of cells until I come face to face with the Druid that had saved my life. 

The man is chained to the wall with iron cuffs around his wrists. He's staring out the small, barred window atop the far wall. He turns when he hears my footsteps. There is no surprise on his face to see me. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you again, Arthur Pendragon," Aglain said with a bow of his head. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you too," I reply. 

"I suppose you came to ask about Merlin?" 

I nod. 

Aglain chuckles. "Of course you have. Though I warned you of what would happen had I not? All your love for each other will do is cause you pain."

"I will fix this. I will find him, and I will set everything right. Now will you help me or not?"

Aglain shook his head, a look of disappointment on his face. "Always so proud, Arthur. Always thinking you can fix everything but you must learn that some things simply cannot be fixed."

"What do you mean?"

"Some things have been written in the stars for the longest time. The time of Emrys, for one, has been prophesied for many centuries." 

"Emrys? You mean, Merlin?"

Aglain nods. "He is destined to bring back the old ways. He, and he alone, will bring magic back to the land."

"Bring magic back? But my father would-"

"Never allow such a thing. But who's to say that he will be there to see it?"

I immediately draw my sword, pointing it at the man's chest through the bars of the cell. "No matter what my father has done he is still my father. I will not allow him to die. If you are threatening-"

Aglain chuckles again, holding his hands up in surrender. "I will not bring your father any harm. I was merely stating my mind."

I withdraw the sword reluctantly and sheath it back in my belt. The druid had saved my life once before, he deserves my clemency. "If Merlin is to bring magic back then I will aid him in that task. I will not allow anymore innocent lives be lost. I must make amends for the deeds my father has done." I turn to leave, if Aglain will not help then I will search for Merlin on my own. 

I only make it a few steps before I hear Aglain speak.

"I had told you before, Arthur. You and Merlin are opposites, two things that do not go together."

I stop in my tracks, turning to meet his gaze.

"You were right, there is no light without darkness but.. " he stops, his eyes turn sad before continuing on again, "...remember this. The moon cannot rise until the sun is gone. The two may depend on each other but alas they can never rule over the sky together simultaneously. One must disappear for the other to appear." 

Aglain gives me a sad smile before turning away. He faces back towards the window, leaving me alone to ponder his words.

\------

**Merlin's POV**

I twirl my sword once in my hand before swinging the blade down onto Lancelot's shield, repeatedly. He holds his own well enough for a while, managing to block most of the blows until, finally, he loses his footing. He crumbles to the ground, dropping his shield in the process and leaving his chest undefended for my blade to hover over. I breath out heavily and back away, holding a hand out to him. He takes it gratefully and rises to his feet.

"You seem tense. Is something the matter?" Lancelot asks. Leave it to him to notice something wrong.

"It's nothing. I'm just... stressed," I reply, stabbing my sword into the dirt. "Any news on Aglain and his druids?"

"Gwaine's patrol found them in the forest just last night. From what I've heard they were attacked by knights of Camelot. A few died, most got away. Aglain, unfortunately, was captured."

My hands clench into fists at my side. The mention of Aglain stirs up old memories in my head. I shake them away quickly. This was not the time to be dwelling on the past. Arthur had betrayed me. I do not love him, not anymore. 

"Help them settle in. Let them know to be ready by the following week."

Lancelot nods before turning to leave. He stops after a few steps, he turns back to face me. "Merlin, don't tire yourself out."

I smile at him. "I know. I won't."

He gives me a grin back as he heads towards the camp.

\------

**~1 week later~**

I stand before the group of the Resistance's finest. There are druids, sorcerers, and fighters. They all stand at the ready, hands behind their backs as they wait to hear what I have to say. I scan the crowd before me. I am responsible for all these people. My choices today will either kill them or save them. 

I take a deep breath, steadying my racing heart. I can do this.

"Tonight, shall determine the future of sorcerers everywhere. Either Camelot will fall, or we will..." I say to the crowd, pulling my sword from its sheath and raising it in the air. "Tonight, we fight for our freedom!"

The crowd cheers before me. Men, women, children, they all cry out in harmony. We are united in this cause. I will lead these people to victory. I will avenge my family. I will kill Arthur Pendragon.


	28. The Fallen Kingdom

**Arthur's POV**

"On me!" I shout, my voice rippling through the crowd as my army charges.

Knights dressed in Camelot red storm the army of druids and sorcerers waiting outside the gate. The sound of metal on metal ring out around the lower town. Fires burn across the houses and market stalls. Snow layers the paths, scarlet splatters stain the otherwise flawless white.  

I twirl Excalibur in the air once before slashing down at the nearest druid. I cut him down easily, feeling guilt wash over me as the man collapses to the dirt. 

I turn in time to see a fireball being hurtled in my direction from the sky. The mighty roar of a dragon echoes overhead as the fire approaches. I leap out of the way, rolling in the dirt before rising on one knee to thrust my sword into an oncoming man's chest. I pull my sword out just as the fireball makes contact with a building behind me. Splinters rain down upon my army. Planks of wood crash down all around us. 

I can feel the heat from the fire against my back as I charge in again, sword raised. The sorcerers are pushing us back. They've taken almost a quarter of the lower town already. Camelot's citadel may be an impregnable fortress but even it cannot stand against an army of angry sorcerers and a dragon for long. 

I raise my sword, about to perform a feint when a white flash obscures my vision. I launch myself backwards, as far away from the light as possible. I shield my eyes from the blinding glare just as a loud crack resounds across the battlefield. Many of my knights are blown backwards off their feet. I see Leon collapse on the ground beside me, groaning in pain. 

The light eventually dies down, revealing a smoking and charred area of dirt a few meters away. The knights that had been unfortunate enough to have been caught in the blast look burned. Most, if not all, are not moving. 

I grit my teeth in anger as a figure emerges through the crowd. I rise to my feet, hefting my sword, ready to fight whomever had sent the blast of lightning. 

The first thing I see are his eyes and immediately I know who it is. His irises are burning gold, the usual calming blue are gone. He's dressed in chainmail with a pauldron strapped over his shoulder. A blue cape billowed in the breeze behind him while a staff topped with an aqua gem glittered in his hands. His sword was strapped to his belt, knocking against his thigh as he approached. Even I could feel the power emanating from who I used to think as a harmless and gentle soul.

My anger left me as quickly as it had arrived. My arms dropped down to my sides. I could not fight Merlin. I would face dragons, griffins, the Questing Beast, anything, so long as I never had to fight him. 

I could see the anger flare in his eyes when he sees my hesitation. He hands the staff over to a young man with curly brown hair and unclips the cape from his shoulders. He lets it flutter to the ground before pulling his sword from its sheath. He holds the blade aloft in front of him, eyes still burning a bright gold.

"Fight me, Arthur Pendragon," he says in a low growl.

"No," I say, voice firm with resolve. "I will not."

Merlin takes another step closer. "Fight me you coward!"

"No! I will not fight you, Merlin! Just let me-"

"I will not listen to your excuses."

I swallow the lump in my throat, knowing deep down that Merlin would not listen, that I would have to fight eventually. Out of the corner of my eye I see Leon struggle to his feet. He makes his way over to my side. "My lord, you mustn't fight. Allow me to-"

"No," I cut him off, "I cannot allow you to fight in my stead. This is my fight. Nobody else's."

"But sire-"

"Enough, Leon. I brought this onto Camelot. This is my duty. If I am to die here, like this, then so be it."

"Sire, this was not your fault. Your father was the one who-"

"Yes, but I could have stopped him."

Leon remains silent. He let out a sigh before giving me a gentle pat on the shoulder. "I wish you luck, sire."

"Thank you."

Leon backs away, retuning to the battle that continues to rage around us. 

I move forward with my sword at the ready. I attempt to calm my nerves, trying my best to picture someone else in Merlin's stead only to no avail. Those piercing eyes continue to bear into me, delving deep into my soul and ripping at the guilt inside me. I take in a shuddering breath, waiting for Merlin to make the first move.

He does.

He charges, straight at me with his sword pulled back for a thrust. I dodge the blade easily enough, twisting around to angle my body away from the swords tip. I raise the hilt of Excalibur, hoping to land a hit on the back of his head that would be enough to knock him out but, of course, it wouldn't be that easy. 

Merlin's hand shoots up and catches at my wrist, stopping me in my tracks. He pulls his sword back once again, ready to aim another blow at my chest but luckily I'm able to maneuver my body away, just slightly. His sword grazes my side, sending a stinging pain up from the source. I manage to wrench my arm from his grip and stumble back. My hand grips at my side, checking to ensure the wound isn't deep. 

"Why are you holding back?" Merlin hisses at me.

"I don't want to fight you, Merlin," I say in between breaths.

I can see him hesitate. The anger flickers in his eyes, looking uncertain momentarily before it returns again.

He raises his hand, eyes flashing gold as I'm thrown backwards off my feet. I crash down in the dirt, the world spinning around me. I can just barely make out Merlin's silhouette as he stalks over in my direction. I scramble quickly to my feet, my head throbbing in protest at my every move.

"Merlin, please," I plead but he ignores me and continues his advance.

He slashes down at my right. I raise my own sword, causing our blades to lock. He pushes his weapon against mine, attempting to knock me off balance but I hold my ground. I push back with all my strength but we're caught in a deadlock, neither of us able to push the other back.

The battle rages on around us. The shouts of sorcerers and knights fill my ear drums as our line of defence is pushed further and further back. A large dragon patrols the skies, raining fire down on the army of red.

Merlin takes advantage of my moment of distraction. With a sudden surge of strength he manages to push me back. I stumble backwards, losing my balance, but before I can get the chance to recover I see the hilt of Merlin's sword swing down at my head and the world goes black.

\-----

**Merlin's POV**

I watch as Arthur's body collapses to the ground at my feet. I lift up my sword, and take a deep breath. I can do this. Remember, he killed your mother and father. He does not deserve to live. 

I thrust the blade downwards, aiming straight for his heart. I screw my eyes shut, bracing myself for the inevitable. 

It never comes. 

I feel a cool, wetness stream down my cheeks. Tears pool from the corners of my eyes and I know I can't do it. I can't kill Arthur, not out of cold blood. Revenge would achieve nothing. I look down at the body beneath me and the blade that hovers an inch away from its target. I pull back, sheathing the sword in my belt. I turn away, following after my sorcerers as they charge the gates to the citadel. I wipe the tears from my eyes and continue forward. I can deal with Arthur later. For now, I have a battle to win. 

The knights of Camelot shut the gates to the castle. Archers stand at the ready on the battlements, showering arrows down onto us which the druids and sorcerers deflect but even they can't keep this up for long. 

I catch Lancelot's quizzical look from across the path. He makes his way over to my side with a worried expression. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I say, quickly wiping at my eyes again, "just got some ash in my eyes is all."

He watches me skeptically but says nothing more. He turns back to face the castle walls. "How will we break through? The citadel is known to be impenetrable."

"Not when you have a dragon on your side."

I look up towards the sky, seeing Kilgharrah circling overhead. I call to him in the dragon's tongue, giving him the orders to attack.

I can almost see the small smirk that appears on his face as he swoops down into the courtyard, stunning many of the knights inside. I can hear the screams of the people as Kilgharrah tears through Uther's army. A few moments later, with a quick swipe of the dragon's claws, the gate crumbles. The crowd cheers and charges into the courtyard with weapons raised. Archers cry out in a panic as my fighters storm the battlements. 

I lead my army into the citadel, my fists turning pale from clenching at the hilt of my sword. I stalk through the halls, searching every room I come across for Uther Pendragon. Eventually, I find him.

He's standing before his throne in the council chambers, hand resting on the hilt of his sword. Knights flank his sides all with their weapons in hand. Uther glares at me through narrowed eyes.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance," Uther sneers through gritted teeth. 

I remain calm. My face a steady mask. I pull my sword from my belt and hold it out towards the king. "Surrender now. It would make things easier for us both."

Uther scoffs. "Surrender? To a sorcerer? I would rather die."

"Then so be it." 

I feel my magic churn in my core, the tendrils of energy travelling through my veins when suddenly the knights at Uther's side are thrown towards the wall, their skulls cracking against the stone. I turn to find Morgana with a scowl on her face. She enters the room with eyes blazing in fury. 

"Uther," she says, voice filled to the brim with disgust.

"Morgana..." Uther says in a small voice, "what have they done to you?"

"They have done nothing but bring me happiness. I found a home. A place where I belonged and you burned it to the ground!"

"They have enchanted you. You are not yourself."

"I left of my own will and I will make you pay for what you did!" With a quick chant Morgana pins the king to the wall with her magic. She strides forwards, eyes alight with anger. 

"Morgana, calm down," I say. 

She turns on me, incredulous at my words. "Are you forgetting what he has done? He destroyed our home. How can you forgive him?"

"I never said I forgave him," I snap, "I'm telling you to calm down. Don't let your rage get the better of you. I assure you he will get what he deserves."

Morgana takes a shuddering breath. Her expression softens slightly. Uther drops from the wall, allowing my men to each grab one of his arms. They hoist him up to his feet. The king struggles against their grip but they hold on tight. 

"Take him to the dungeons," I order, "make sure he's under guard at all times."

My men nod and begin to drag him from the room. 

"You will pay for this!" Uther shouts over his shoulder, "I will kill you! Just as I did your father!"

I tense at the words, eyes widening at what he's said as the door shuts in his wake. Uther had killed my mother and father? Had it not been Arthur? Had he not been the one with a bloody blade in his hands? Questions swirl about in my mind. I need to know more. And there is only one person I can ask.

I turn towards the door, preparing to head back out before Morgana stops me with a hand on my shoulder. "Merlin?" 

I turn to face her.

"Are you alright? You suddenly became so unnerved. Did-"

"I'm fine. There is no need to worry. I just... need to confirm something."

With that I head down the halls, rushing through the citadel and back out towards the lower town. 

\-----

**Arthur's POV**

I let out a groan as my vision returns to focus. I can see a small streak of light shining through some barred windows. Stone walls tower around me. A small hint of smoke still penetrates my nostrils as I lie on the cold floor. The dungeons. That's where I am, but the revelation doesn't concern me.  Only one thought is in my head. Merlin had left me alive.

I'm about to sit up when I hear a voice a short distance away, "You're awake."

I turn to find Merlin seated outside the cell on a chair. He holds a book in his hand, one I recognized as the very book he read to me all too long ago during simpler times. He strides over to the bars of my cell. He watches me quietly, his gaze revealing nothing. I couldn't see any of the old love that used to be present but neither could I see any of the hate that had recently surfaced. That was a start. 

"Do you remember this book? I found it in the castle library," Merlin says, turning the book around in his hand, "quite a coincidence, huh? To find this book here and now."

I remain silent, unsure of what to say.

Merlin gives a small chuckle as he flips through the pages, "how foolish we were back then, even if it was only a few months ago. Happy ending's..." Merlin scoffs, "they don't exist. They only appear in works of fiction."

"That's not true," I say quickly, my voice sounding hoarse in my ears.

Merlin sighs then shuts the book in his hand. "Then why can't we have ours? What did we ever do to deserve this?"

I hesitate not having an answer to his question.

"But perhaps you're right. Maybe they are real and we might one find ours. Seeing how things are now I can only hope."  

Silence follows his words. A minute passes, perhaps more. I don't know. Finally, I summon up the nerve to ask the question that has been circulating in my mind.

"You let me live. Why?"

"Because I couldn't do it. No matter how angry I was, and I'm glad I didn't," Merlin replies.

I raise an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I want to know... did you kill them? Did you kill my mother and father?"


	29. To Kill or Not to Kill

**Arthur's POV**

"I want to know... did you kill them? Did you kill my mother and father?"

I stare, wide eyed, up at Merlin. His face is calm, still. There is not a hint of aggression in his features. All the rage I had seen when we had fought was gone. Instead, there is curiosity, a need for answers. 

"I thought you were certain I killed them," I say, looking away from his eyes.

"I'm giving you a chance to give me your side of the story. I suggest you take it."

I sigh before beginning, "I didn't kill them. My father did. I tried to stop him but I couldn't. I was too slow and I regret it every second. I'm sorry... Merlin. I'm sorry I could not save them."

I turn my gaze up towards him, expecting to see... something, anger perhaps, or maybe disbelief, but what I find is Merlin with tears appearing at the corners of his eyes. 

"Don't cry..."

I approach the bars, reaching out a tentative hand to wipe a tear from his eye. He brushes me away.

"So your father was telling the truth. He did kill them."

I nod, not bothering to defend my father's action because there was nothing to defend. He had killed the couple without so much as a single thought of remorse.

I hear Merlin scoff. His hands ball into fists at his sides and his teeth clench in anger. I can see his shoulders tense. Rage boils inside him, threatening to explode from within as he glares down at the stone between his feet. 

"Are you-"

"I'll be fine," Merlin cuts me off, and turns his back on me. I can see him take a shuddering breath before continuing, "you know I will have to execute him."

My eyes widen at his words, not wanting to believe what I had heard. "What did you say?"

He turns back around to face me. His eyes not leaving mine. "You know I will have to execute your father for what he has done and I don't just mean what he has done to me."

I grab at the bars, my knuckles turning white from my hard grip. Panic envelops my mind, reducing me to a shaking mess. I bring my face closer to the bars, hardly caring that I'm practically begging. My father would be ashamed if he saw me now, "No... please, I beg you. Please, don't kill him. Please..."

Merlin's expression turns sad but he doesn't reply.

"Please! I'm begging you! Can you not find it in your heart to show him mercy? I promise, w-we will leave Camelot and never return, I will do anything but please spare his life!" I hear my voice crack from the desperation. I sound pathetic, like a cowardly criminal but I no longer cared, so long as my father lived I would do anything. 

I can see the hesitation in Merlin's eyes as he considers what I said. He thinks for a moment, eyes shifting from the floor to me and back again. I wait anxiously, my hands clenching and unclenching the bars as I wait for his reply. Finally, he turns his gaze back up to me.

\-----

**Merlin's POV**

I consider my options carefully. I want to kill Uther. He has brought too much pain upon not only my family but my kin as well. Besides, I'm also certain quite a few of Camelot's own citizens would rejoice in his death as well. He ruled with an iron fist. Fear was his weapon of choice. He was a powerful but unjust king. 

But then again, I cannot kill a man for such selfish reasons. Revenge is never the answer. Sometimes people need to learn to put everything behind them and start anew. There has been enough bloodshed... and I don't want to hurt Arthur anymore than I already have. 

I turn my gaze back up to the prince. I can see his eyes brimming with anticipation and worry. 

"I cannot promise you anything, but I will do everything within my power to keep Uther alive," I say.

Arthur lets out a breath of relief, eyes instantly lighting up. A beaming smile breaks open across his face, making my heart leap at the sight. He grabs at my hand through the bars, clutching them like a lifeline. "Thank you..." I hear him say, voice barely above a whisper, "thank you."

I smile down at him, once again seeing the young man I had fallen in love with. I pull his hand closer towards my chest, a gentle smile on my face. "When things have settled down, I hope we can start over."

Arthur smiles as well, wider than before. "I hope so too."

I let go of his hand, albeit reluctantly, and head back up the steps in search of my friends. There were matters of state to discuss. 

\-----

I pace along the length of the council chambers, hand rubbing at my temples as the others continue to vehemently disagree with my decision, especially Morgana.

"Have you gone mad?!" Morgana shouts, voice echoing off the stones, "you want us to spare that man's life? After all that he has done to you, to all of us!"

I look towards the fuming girl. She has her hands clenched into tight fists at her sides. I can see them tremble with each shaking breath. I understand Morgana's rage, after all I felt it myself, but she must see that enough is enough. 

"We cannot kill a man for personal reasons. The war is won. We have taken the citadel, and have Uther under lock and key. What more do you want?" I ask. 

"I want the king's head on a pike."

I give a sigh of exasperation. "That is immoral."

"If I may speak, Emrys, I believe the Lady Morgana makes a valid point," Aglain says. 

I turn to face him, surprised at his words. "You believe Uther should have his head paraded about the town on a pike?"

"No, of course not but the people will wish to see him dead."

I shift my gaze away. "My decision is final."

"You must consider the thoughts of the people you now lead. The sorcerers and druids expect to see Uther's head. They have all suffered under his tyranny and will want justice for his crimes. Unless you wish to risk a riot on your hands I suggest you reconsider your options. They will tear down the citadel in order to get to that man and that will only cause more bloodshed."

"You can't be sure it will happen."

"But you cannot be sure it will not happen either."

I turn back to meet his gaze. I understand his reasoning. He has every right to speak his mind but... "What about the people of Camelot? If we kill Uther they will riot."

"At least they will be less damaging then a mob of angry sorcerers," Gwaine says with his arms crossed over his chest, "and besides some will be glad to see his head roll. I personally know a few fellows myself. He wasn't always the greatest king."

I sigh, feeling my head throb from all the pressure. I turn towards Gaius, Lancelot, and Mordred. "What do you all think?"

They look at each other, exchanging a private conversation with their eyes before turing back to me. 

"I have no love for Uther. His men had raided my camp on his orders. Many innocents, women, children, died because of his actions. I have no qualms with his death," Mordred explains. 

"I, for one, am indifferent to the man. His actions have never effected my life personally but I understand both your views. There is no option that can appease both sides. We can only choose what we think will cause the least amount of damage," Lancelot says.

I give a nod before turning to Gaius, looking at him expectantly. I needed his guidance now more than ever. The old man meets my gaze with his eyebrow raised in the typical fashion before beginning, "Personally, I would never wish to see Uther executed. No matter what he has done he was once my friend but... for the good of the people perhaps this is the best course of action."

I turn to stare out one of the windows in the chamber. The sky was dark outside despite it being late afternoon. Clouds hung overhead, threatening a storm.

"There is no need to rush," I hear Lancelot say behind me, "take your time. We'll leave you be."

With that I hear their retreating steps. The door shuts behind them quietly, a small click echoes, hardly audible even in the silence. 

I shift my gaze back down to the floor, scuffing at the stones with the tip of my boot as I mull over everyone's thoughts. I would want nothing more than to keep my word to Arthur but concerning the circumstances at hand that does not seem possible. The druids and sorcerers would riot and I do not doubt their ability to do so. Gwaine is right, a mob of angry sorcerers is harder to deal with then a mob of angry townspeople and who is to say Uther would not return? He could amass an army and attempt to take back the castle. By then no one would be able to convince him otherwise. Not even Arthur. 

I slump down in one of the chairs positioned around the table and pour myself a goblet of wine which had been left there earlier in the day. I down the drink quickly, slamming the cup down onto the table before resting my head in my hands, hoping the alcohol will wash away the guilt of what I'm about to do.

\-----

I throw open the door to the cell. Two guards flank my sides as I enter the dingy room. Uther scowls at me as I enter. He struggles against the shackles on his wrist, eyes flaring with hatred but also in slight fear. I watch him writhing in the chains for a moment, remembering back to a time when his very name would send a shiver down my spine. How I would cower from stories of the big bad man in the castle that would hunt down sorcerers like animals. Oh, how the tides have turned. 

"Uther Pendragon," I say, keeping my voice firm, "you have been charged for the mass murder of sorcerers and druids all across the land. Your punishment... is execution by beheading." 

Uther's eyes widen. His struggles become more frantic. A scowl deepens on his face as he shouts, "You cannot do this to me! I am the king!"

I narrow my eyes at him before turning to leave the cell. "You will be executed at dawn tomorrow."

I hear the king scowl at my back as I leave, locking the door behind me. The guards head back to their posts, leaving me alone to walk down the rows of cells. 

"Merlin..."

I stop, dreading the face I will see when I turn towards the source of the voice. Arthur is standing in the centre of his cell, his face filled with betrayal and hurt. My heart aches at the sight, knowing I had been the one to cause such an expression.

"You said you wouldn't-" he chokes on the words, voice barely above a whisper. 

I look away, staring down at the floor. "I know, I'm sorry but I have too."

"You said you would try and keep him alive!" He punches the bars of his cell, his voice rising as it turns into an angry yell.

"As a leader I must think of what my people want. I'm sure you can understand that responsibility."

Arthur remains silent, seeming to calm slightly. 

I turn and continue down the hall, using all my willpower to not look back. 

\------

**Arthur's POV**

I huddle against the corner of the cell, my knees pulled up towards my chest. I hear the stomping of boots moving down the hall and the distinct shouts of a man as he is dragged across the stones. I watch them pass. Two guards grip each of my father's arms as he is hauled away towards the courtyard. He spots me as well. He frantically tugs his way towards the door of my cell before he's roughly pulled back and pushed forwards. 

His figure retreats down the hall, disappearing from view. I tuck my knees even closer towards me, my heart hammering against my chest as dawn approaches. 

The crowd outside talk amongst themselves as they wait for the king to arrive. I can discern the very moment my father enters the courtyard as the muffled sounds of talking immediately change to shouts of anger and taunts. 

A few moments pass before I hear a voice ring out over the crowd. Merlin. He sounds imposing, like a true leader. The crowd's shouts die down the moment he begins to speak. I don't bother listening. I have heard such speeches enough times in my life. 

Merlin's voice soon disappears and the shouts resume their chants for death. I put my hands over my ears in hopes of blocking out the noise but to no avail. They are much too loud. 

The chants steadily rise in volume, masking almost every sound but I still hear it. I still hear the dreaded sound ring out though the crowd. The unmistakable sound of an axe striking a chopping block. 

The crowds taunts turn to cheers. Shouts of freedom rise up from the boisterous crowd. I can hear people give whoops of joy and begin to chant spells without fear. 

I burrow my head into the crooks of my elbows. Fresh tears roll down my cheeks as the crowd celebrates above me. The noise becoming a persistent ringing in my ears as I mourn for my father alone.


	30. Champions

**Merlin's POV**

I take in a deep breath, bracing myself for what I will see when I turn the corner. Would I find Arthur angry? Sad? Will I find him standing in his cell with his hands clenched at his sides, a disgusted sneer on his face or will I find him looking back at me with tears in his eyes? I guess there's only one way to find out. 

I take one last shuddering breath before continuing through the rows of cells. I come to a stop outside one I have frequented far too often now. I look down to find Arthur seated on the ground with his back against the cell. His head is bowed, legs are sprawled out in front of him while his hands rest on his lap. I can't see his face, but I'm sure I would be able to find tear stains.

I approach the bars slowly and cautiously, as though Arthur were some wild animal that could lash out at any moment. I crouch down until I was eye level with the back of Arthur's head. He gives no indication at having noticed my presence. 

"I'm sorry..." I say, keeping my voice quiet.

He doesn't respond. He doesn't even flinch. 

"Arthur, please..."

Still nothing. 

I sigh, knowing Arthur would need his time to mourn as I had. I stand, turning and heading back down the hall from where I came. 

\-----

**Arthur's POV**

I hear the shuffling of footsteps behind me. Someone crouches down, leaning close to the bars until I could almost feel their breath on the back of my head. I don't check to see who it is because I already have a good guess on whose behind me. After all, who else could it be?

"I'm sorry..." I can feel a shiver shoot up my spine at the sound of his voice. Except this time it wasn't one of pleasure or comfort as it used to be. This time it was one of rage. Anger at the owner of the voice that had condemned my father to his demise. I don't respond. 

"Arthur, please..." the voice pesters on. 

Still I say nothing, but not because I don't want to. It's because I'm afraid of what I'll say if I do. The fury inside me churns with excitement, egging me on to turn around and strangle the boy behind me, but I hold myself back. I hold myself back because it was Merlin standing behind me. If it were anyone else, I would have succumbed to my rage. 

I hear a quiet sigh behind me and the receding sound of footsteps as Merlin stands and leaves. I turn, watching as he rounds the corner before letting out a breath of relief. I turn back around, staring out the tiny, barred window that leads to the courtyard, knowing that I could never step foot into the area again without my heart constricting painfully.

I look away, choosing to examine the cracks that line the stone walls beside me. The king is dead. My father is dead. How fitting it is for him to die at the hands of a sorcerer. I know he deserved it but I still can't help the tears that continue to fall. No matter how terrible he was, he was still my father and I loved him.

I let out a sigh, curling myself tighter into a ball as I try to quench my anger.

\-----

"Arthur?" I hear Merlin's voice again the next day.

I open my eyes and look up to find Merlin standing outside the gate, seeming surprised I had moved from my spot in front of the bars in favour of the one facing the door of the cell. 

His voice sends a jolt through my body. I look away. My shoulders tense from its previously slumped position. My hands begin to clench as anger rises in my gut. 

Merlin seems to notice my behaviour. He takes a step away from me, keeping his hands folded behind his back as he shifts from foot to foot. I catch him chewing on his lower lip, eyes skirting around at the contents of my cell nervously.

When I continue to stay silent Merlin finally speaks again, "I just wanted to say... I'm sorry... and as hard as the decision was I don't regret it because I know it was the right thing to do. Uther's time was up long ago. He has caused too much pain. Too much suffering. Not only for sorcerers but for everyone. The people demanded his death. They would start an uprising otherwise and there has been enough bloodshed. I only hope you can understand..."

I listen to his words carefully, considering each word. Merlin waits after he finishes, expecting a response. When nothing comes, he gives a sigh again.

"Please, say something... I know you're listening."

The hurt in his voice makes my heart ache. The anger starts to simmer away slowly, but not completely. I can still feel it there, quietly sitting, waiting for the right time to burst but I push it down. I keep it at bay knowing that I need to control my anger, unlike my father did.

I look up to see Merlin with his head bowed low, turning to head back down the hall. "Merlin... wait," I say, trying to keep the coldness from my voice but failing. 

He stops, turning to look at me in slight surprise. 

I take in a deep breath. "I understand... Merlin, I really do. I know being a leader is not easy, believe me I've been training to be one my entire life. There are tough choices that need to be made and it is... impossible to satisfy everyone. Sometimes, it is better to satisfy the majority than trying to appease everyone and end up pleasing no one. I'm not going to lie. I'm angry at what you did. As a matter of fact, I'm furious. But I know what you did was for the best of the people. I might not forgive you... but I understand."

I can see Merlin is dejected at my response but nods anyways. He forces a smile on his face, trying his best to look cheerful but failing miserably. "Thank you..." 

With that he gives me a small bow before turning to leave. I watch his back retreat down the hall, wondering how long ago it was that I last heard him laugh.

\-----

**Merlin's POV**

"The citizens of Camelot are becoming furious. A few of their knights are attempting to rally the people against us. They claim to fight in the name of their prince, Arthur Pendragon," Gwaine says, reading off the document in his hands.

I heave a sigh, resting my head in my hands. 

"Should we send out sorcerers to disperse the crowd?" He asks.

"No. That would only cause more trouble, especially if someone was hurt," I say.

"Then what do we do? We can't leave them be," Mordred points out.

"I know, I'm thinking."

"There is one more thing..." Gwaine says, setting down the parchment.

I turn back to look at him, raising an eyebrow at him, prompting him to answer. 

"The citizens of Camelot say you have no claim to the throne and none of the lords or nobles of the court are willing to support you."

"Morgana has a claim, does she not? Can she not take the throne?"

"I can't rule as well as you can. I don't believe I would be up for the task," Morgana says with a shake of her head.

I give another sigh. That doesn't work either, huh? I wish my father were here... he would know what was best. What other option is there to appease the people? A way to settle this once and for all without potentially causing a war. 

"Then... perhaps... we could have a joint leadership?"

"A joint leadership?" Lancelot asks, looking at me in question.

"Yes, with Arthur Pendragon,"

I can hear Morgana gasp aloud. Anger flares in her eyes as she turns on me. "How could you suggest such a thing? Working with a Pendragon?! Have you gone insane?"

I shoot her a stern glare. "I have met and spoke with the man on numerous occasions. He is nothing like your father, I can assure you that."

"I know my brother far better than you do. He is the same as his father," Morgana spits, the venom clear in her voice.

I narrow my eyes at her. "You haven't seen him for sometime. Perhaps he's different than you remember and besides, are you not Uther's child as well?"

I can see Morgana tense at my words. She clenches her teeth but doesn't argue. 

"But would Arthur agree?" Lancelot questions.

I nod. "I'll find a way to convince him."

"I'm against this idea..." I hear a small voice say.

I turn to see Mordred. He has his eyes cast down onto the table, fingers picking at the wood. He looks up to meet my gaze. 

"Why?" I raise my eyebrow in question.

"There is a reason why there is ever only one leader. Having more than one will make you seem weak to the people, unable to lead," 

"Mordred is right," Aglain says with a nod of his head, "two leaders will divide the people. Especially when one is a Pendragon and the other a sorcerer. If there is ever a disagreement, and I don't doubt there will be, the people will take sides. A civil war could break out and prompt other kingdoms to attack."

I groan in annoyance. Why did he always have to be right? I rise from my chair, beginning to pace around the room. I can feel the other's eyes trail me as I walk along the length of the room, pondering the various ideas floating about in my head. 

\-----

**Arthur's POV**

I gaze off through the bars in my cell, watching a lone rat scurry across the cobble as it searches for food. I haven't seen Merlin for a few days now... I wonder what he's been up to? Has something else happened?

Just as more questions begin to bubble around in my head, I find two guards stop in front of my cell door. They unlock the gate and hold it open, gesturing for me to follow. I raise an eyebrow and stand reluctantly, swallowing the lump that had formed in my throat as I remember my father being escorted down this same path. Perhaps it is my turn now. Perhaps Merlin has sentenced me to death, just as he did my father.

I follow behind the guards as they lead me towards the council chambers. I look out one of the windows to find a blizzard whipping through the town. The swirling snow obscures much of the view outside, but I can still catch a glimpse of the courtyard below. I envision the chopping block in place, my father on his knees, looking up to the menacing face of the executioner with his axe by his side. I wonder if he had been afraid as the axe had come swinging down or if he had kept his head held high until the very end, glaring at the young man that watched from the balcony with his eyes filled with hatred.

I shiver at the thought of my father's execution. I can feel my heart clench and pain shoot through my chest as I remember the cheers that erupted from the crowd as his head rolled. 

"We are here. Behave yourself." I hear one of the guards say as he shoves me through the open doors. 

I look up to find Merlin standing before me with Morgana, Aglain, and a few men I don't recognize at his side. Many of my knights, including Leon, Percival, and Elyan are standing beside me. The lords and nobles of the court are present as well, standing off to the side with fear in their eyes. I spot Gwen hiding behind a pillar, watching the proceedings nervously. I give a quiet sigh of relief in seeing the amount of people unharmed with nothing more than a few scratches here or there.

"Sire..." I hear Leon say, relief evident in his voice to find me alive. 

I give him a reassuring smile before walking forward. Morgana sends a scowl my way as I approach. I stop a short distance away, attempting to read Merlin's expression only to find that his face reveals nothing. 

"Arthur Pendragon," he begins, voice stern, professional, "I have a proposal."

"A proposal?" I ask.

"Yes. I wish to invoke the right of single combat."

"A duel..."

Merlin nods, "It will be a fight to the death... but a fair one. No magic. No dirty tricks. I can promise you that. I will pick my champion and you will pick yours. The winning side will assume leadership with no further complaints. My sorcerers have agreed to the terms. We will obey you if your champion wins. I only ask for you, and your people, to do the same if it were the other way around."

I look between everyone in the room. I can see some of the nobles shaking their heads vigorously, clearly against the idea. I turn back to look at Merlin. His expression remains blank. I can tell he's thought this through, carefully planned every detail. 

"You're willing to bet everything you have fought for on this duel? You are willing to simply hand the kingdom over to me if my champion wins?"

Merlin smiles. "Many lives can be saved this way and besides, I think this war has gone on long enough already... don't you think?"

"Yes... yes it has. If this could save the lives of both our men then I will agree to your terms. I will give the orders to my men and to the people of Camelot. They shall obey you unconditionally. I will ensure none of them steps out of line."

"Thank you. Have your champion chosen by first light. The duel shall commence at noon."

I nod, bowing my head. "Of course."

\----

"Are you sure you are making the right choice?" Leon asks, while he and my other knights trail behind me. 

I enter my chambers, which Merlin allowed me to use after releasing me from the dungeons. I turn to face my men who all look on in worry. 

"I'm sure this is the right choice. The announcement has been made to the people. They will listen to their prince and I want you, Leon, to ensure they do if we are to lose. There will be no rebellions, no riots. If Merlin's champion is to win, then we will follow the terms he has set," I say sternly. 

Leon sighs and nods. "Yes, sire. I will do as you wish, but can he be trusted? What if he-"

"I know him. He is a man of his word. If he is to win, I believe he will rule fairly and justly."

Leon nods again. "Do you have a champion in mind?"

I give a small smile. "Of course I do."

\-----

I arrive in the council chambers early the next morning. Merlin is standing before the throne, waiting patiently with a hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

"I assume you have decided on a champion?" He asks with a raise of his eyebrow.

"I have."

"Then who is it that you have chosen? Who is your champion?"

I hold my chin up high, not willing to show any weakness in the face of whoever my opponent may be. "I will not allow any more of my men to die. I will fight this battle." 

I can hear a few gasps sound through the crowd, most likely not expecting me to fight. A few of my knights begin to voice their disapproval but they stop instantly with a quick glare in their direction. I turn back to Merlin who has a sad look on his face. 

"Who will be your champion?" I ask, eyes shifting across the faces of the men behind him, wondering which of them it will be.

A wistful smile crosses his face, his eyes are pained as he meets my gaze. My heart clenches as I realise who he has chosen before he even speaks. 

Merlin has chosen himself.


	31. Once Upon a Time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the final chapter for 'Love in the Time of War'. All I am going to say is... brace yourselves.

**Merlin's POV**

I strap on the vambrace to my forearm, making sure it fitted snugly before turning towards the weapons rack. I grab my sword and examine the blade, making sure it was properly sharpened before sheathing it in my belt. 

I turn to face my friends who look on with nervousness and worry. Morgana is chewing on her lower lip, her eyes sweeping over my clothes as if she were searching for chinks in my armour. Gwaine is pacing about, poking and prodding at the wide assortment of weapons on the shelves to keep his mind off the current situation. Mordred is seated on a bench, fingers drumming against the wood as he seems to weigh my chances of winning. Lancelot is the only one that appears calm. He has his arms crossed over his chest and a gentle smile on his face as he gives me a nod of encouragement. 

"Well," I say, rubbing at the back of my neck, "wish me luck."

"You don't have to do this. Let me fight," Morgana says, moving forward.

"No, allow me," Lancelot says, breaking his calm demeanour momentarily as the worry appears on his face.

"No, I'll fight," Gwaine declares, stopping his pacing to face the rest of us.

"No, let me-" Mordred begins, rising from his seat before I cut him off with a hand.

I give them each a smile, more than happy to see them all so willingly to risk their lives for me. "It's much too late to change it now. I have already declared the champion and it will be me. This is not up for any further debate," I say.

It isn't that I didn't believe in them enough to win. No, of course not. It's because I can't allow any more of my men to die in this war. Not if I can save them.

I can see the disappointed looks on their faces at my response. I know what they are afraid of. They are afraid that I will lose and that I will die. Arthur is known as the greatest warrior in the whole kingdom. Without magic, I may not be able to win.

"Rest assured. I won't lose," I say, giving them all one of my cheeky grins in hopes of lightening their moods. It works to some extent. Small smiles cross their faces at the sight of my positive attitude. "Let's go. I'm sure the crowd is waiting."

I turn and leave the armoury with my friends trailing behind me, wondering whether or not those would be the last words they ever hear from me.

\-----

I approach the arena, hearing the snow from the previous days blizzard crunching under my boots as I follow the trail towards the sound of the bustling crowd. The sky is clear today, as though not even the forces of nature wished to interfere with this fight. There was still a chill in the air, making my body feel rigid from the gusts of cold. 

The cries from the crowd become louder and louder as I approach. I cross under the arch to see a circular arena with the snow cleared from the grounds. Peasants, nobles, sorcerers, and druids all fill the stands. The Camelot citizens sit on one end while the sorcerers sit on the other. I can hear the cheers rise up from the sorcerers as I arrive followed by the cheers of the Camelot citizens as Arthur enters behind me. We both stand on our respective sides, Arthur on the right and I on the left. We have our hands behind our backs as we look up towards the two thrones in front of us. We don't dare look at each other. 

Morgana and Arthur's knight, Leon, are moderating the battle, ensuring neither side will break the rules of the fight. No magic, no tricks, and, of course, a fight to the death. I see Leon hold up a hand, gesturing for the crowd to quiet down. 

Once the crowd settles he begins, "Today, the fate of the kingdom will be decided as our new king shall be chosen with this final battle. As stated before, this shall be a duel to the death. The winning side will assume leadership and may rule as they see fit with no further objections from the losing side. Our prince, Arthur Pendragon, has agreed to these terms and so has Merlin Ambrosius, the leader of the Resistance. These rules shall be upheld by citizens on both sides as well."

"And if any are to break these terms," Morgana says, "they will be dealt with accordingly."

Leon gives a nod before looking down to face us. "Are the champions ready?"

Arthur and I both nod. 

"Then face your opponent."

We both turn to face each other. I swallow the lump that forms in my throat as I meet his gaze. I know I had said to my friends I wouldn't lose, but I don't know if I can do it after all. If I attempt to win this fight, I have to be prepared to kill Arthur but can I do that? Can I kill the man I love? 

My fists clench at my sides as our gaze remains locked together. I wonder what Arthur is thinking right now. Is he prepared to kill me? Will he avenge his father or is he hesitating as well? He keeps his expression blank, any thoughts running through his mind are hidden from me. 

I heave a sigh, contemplating what I should do. Should I lose intentionally? Or should I fight with all I have and let the fates decide who lives and who dies?

"Let the duel commence!" Morgana calls out, elating a cheer from the crowd.

\----

My heart clenches in my chest as we both charge towards each other, swords raised. I can hardly think straight. I am fighting Arthur. I am fighting him in a duel to the death. One of us will not make it out alive.

Arthur is the first to strike.

He aims a thrust at my chest which I'm able to side step easily. I can tell his movements are sluggish due to the numbing effects of the cold, but I'm not able to move any faster. Neither of us are at much of an advantage.

I force myself to clear my head. To forget who my opponent is and fight with all I have. I look up and slash my sword downwards. Arthur deflects the blade with his own, causing the piercing ring of metal on metal echoing through the arena, sounding imposing even with the noise from the crowd roaring on around us. 

Arthur returns my strike with his own assault. He aims blow after blow, most of which I manage to deflect with my own sword. A few hit its target. I can feel a cut on my shoulder and blood beginning to drip down my cheek. I manage to return a few blows but am only able to graze his side at most. His attacks are relentless, rarely ever giving me a chance to recover before his sword is upon me again. He continues to move forward with each slice, forcing me to back myself closer and closer to the arena walls. 

Eventually, I feel my back hit the wood. I raise my sword up in defence only to have Arthur's blade connect with my own. He twists his wrist, forcing the weapon out of my grip and sending it skidding a short distance away. I hear the crowd gasp in response. Morgana clenches at the armrests of her seat, her eyes full of fear as Arthur towers over me, boxing me in. I can see hesitation in his eyes as he raises his sword, ready to make the last blow. Adrenaline pumps through my veins as I watch the blade come down towards me. I duck down at the last moment, hearing the wood of the arena wall splinter behind me as Arthur's sword cuts into the wood. He starts to pull the weapon loose, momentarily distracted.

I take my chance. 

I elbow him in the gut before he can reclaim his weapon, sending him stumbling backwards a few steps, arms clutching at his stomach. I grab the hilt of his sword behind me and pull it free from the wood. I adjust my grip on the weapon before advancing on Arthur. He's on his feet now, eyeing at the discarded sword behind me as we begin to circle one another. We keep our gazes locked, each watching the others movements carefully as we try to predict each others next moves. 

I shift my gaze slightly, seeing the sword lying on the ground from the corner of my eye. I judge the distance, contemplating whether or not I would be fast enough to reach it before Arthur does. I can see Arthur doing the same, he eyes the weapon behind me, waiting for his best chance to charge. 

I heave a sigh. It was now or never. I spin on my heel towards the direction of the fallen weapon and sprint. I just barely catch Arthur's startled look before he's bolting after me. I reach the sword first. I bend down, scooping the blade into my other hand before turning around. On instinct, I thrust the blade forward with all my might. 

I realize what I had just done much too late. A gasp ripples through the crowd. I swear I can even hear a few sobs. I look up to find Arthur pierced through the sword in my hands. A circle of red blossoms across his chest, staining his armour a dark crimson. He gasps out blood, a strangled breath leaves his throat before he drops to his knees, bringing me down with him. He slumps forward against me, further imbedding himself onto the sword. The sorcerers erupt into cheers.

I remain motionless on my knees, eyes wide while Arthur's limp body presses against me. The cries of the crowd die away. I can hear nothing but the rhythmic pounding in my chest. I breathe in short, rapid breaths, feeling the adrenaline leave my system and my mind clearing from the heat of battle. I shift my gaze downwards. Arthur hasn't moved but I can still feel his laboured breaths on my shoulder.

"The winner is decided," I look up to see Leon speaking, his voice clearly strained as he continues to stare at the prince's limp form, "Merlin Ambrosius has won the duel. The throne of Camelot goes to him..." He bows his head, getting down on one knee, "Long live the king..."

The crowd rises to their feet, some with enthusiasm while others with more reluctance but they all do so nonetheless. They bow their heads, kneeling on one knee before echoing Leon's words.

"Long live the king!"

\-----

**Arthur's POV**

All the pent up rage inside me burst the moment the duel began. My body was itching for battle, waiting for a chance at vengeance. I had charged, head on with no fear. I attacked Merlin relentlessly, not giving my mind a long enough break to really consider what I was doing. I had been fighting with the intent to kill, the intent to kill the man I loved. I remember seeing his fearful eyes as I towered over him, sword poised, ready to strike. I could hardly believe I was the one who put such an expression on his face. The anger drained away the moment I met those eyes. How could I kill Merlin? I love him too much to do such a thing, not even if it was for my father. 

I'm circling Merlin now, eyeing at the weapon behind him. I'm hesitant to grab the blade, after all, what if the rage returns the moment my hand grabs the hilt? What if I try and kill him again? But isn't that the point of this duel? For one of us to kill the other? I'm still contemplating my choices when I see Merlin whip around suddenly. He rushes towards the sword on the ground. 

Instinct takes over and I run after him. I watch him grab the blade, spin around... then pain explodes in my chest, slowly crawling throughout my body like a disease. It ebbs away at my strength, causing my body to weaken. I look down, seeing a sword cutting through my body. Blood rises up in my throat, forcing me to cough it out. My legs buckle under me. I drop to my knees. My body slumps forward as the last of my strength leaves me. I feel the cool metal of the blade get pushed further through my chest as I collapse on top of Merlin. 

His body presses against mine. I can feel the heat radiating off him as my eyes begin to flutter shut. I glance up to find an expression of utter disbelief. Merlin's eyes are wide, pupils dilated. His usual guarded expression is gone. All his emotions are there, clearly and plainly written on his face. So his thrust wasn't intentional...

I let my eyes drop shut as darkness envelops me.

\-----

"You mean there is no hope?" I recognize the voice instantly. It's Merlin's voice, and it sounds pained. Heartbroken. 

"I'm sorry..." I hear someone say. It sounded like an old man and he truly did sound apologetic.

"Have you tried magic? Surely someone with your talent in healing magic can-" Merlin chokes back a sob.

"I have tried everything. I have cast the most powerful of healing spells but nothing will work. He is too far gone. Not even magic can save him now."

I feel a hand grip my own. It feels familiar, warm, and reassuring, as though everything would turn out fine and that I'm not going to die.

"Not even my magic?"

"No..."

The hand clenches more tightly around mine, as though holding on would prevent me from slipping away. I hear Merlin sniffle. I feel his weight shift on the bed I'm on. 

"If I may ask... why are you so intent on saving his life?" the old man asks.

"I have my reasons... ones that I prefer not to disclose."

"Very well. I'll take my leave then."

With that I hear footsteps receding. A door opens and closes, leaving Merlin and I alone. 

I feel Merlin's hand on my hair. He strokes it gently, helping to keep my mind off the pain that still coursed across my chest. Slowly, I gain enough strength to open my eyes. I look up to see Merlin's face hovering above me. His eyes are red and puffy. Tears trail down his cheeks as he sobs quietly. Each choked sound sends stabs of pain through my heart. I realize now that my head is resting on Merlin's lap. He's seated, cross legged, on my bed in my chambers. 

Merlin notices me awake. His eyes immediately brighten. He leans closer, one of his large smiles on his face. "Good morning, prat..." he says, the endearing tone I had longed to hear again present once more in his voice. 

"Good morning, idiot," I manage to say in between strangled breaths. I smile back at him, trying my best to keep the pain from my expression.

Merlin looks away, the smile dropping from his face. "I'm sorry... I-I didn't mean to..."

"Merlin... look at me." 

He turns to face me, tears once again filling his eyes. 

"Please, don't cry. I love it when you smile."

He wipes the tears from his eyes quickly and I can tell he tries his best to smile for me. 

"And... Merlin... I'm fine. Really. I know you can lead this kingdom. I trust you to take good care of Camelot. I'm just... happy to see you alive."

"But I want you to be alive as well..."

I chuckle, trying to make light of the situation without usual banter. "Don't kill me off just yet. I'm still here. I'm still alive."

Merlin cracks a smile. "And I can't get rid of you any sooner, huh?"

I laugh, but fail miserably. Pain flares up at the sudden movement, causing a fit of coughs. Blood appears again, covering my hand. "Ow... Guess I shouldn't do that anymore..."

Merlin's smile drops. Silence falls between us when he looks away. After a few moments, Merlin speaks again, "So much for our happy endings..." he mutters.

"I might not get mine... but you still might. You have your whole life ahead of you."

"There is no happy ending for me without you in it."

I look away, eyes skirting about the room. The conversation had died again. 

"Hey..."

Merlin turns to look at me. 

"Tell me a story," I say.

"A story?" he asks with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Yes, a story. Like last time." 

I smile at the memory. A warm feeling spreads through my chest as I picture the scene again in my head. Me lying on Merlin's lap in the clearing as he reads a story from that book he loves so much. I still remember the words. The beautiful story playing out in my head as the words rolled off Merlin's tongue.

"I don't have a book with me."

"Then make one up." I give him a cheeky grin.

Merlin huffs, giving in to my demands but I can tell he can't help but let the smile onto his face. "Alright... fine."

He clears his throat before beginning. 

"Once upon a time, in a kingdom far away, there was an idiot and a prat..."

\-----

**Merlin's POV**

"...Finally, the two heroes managed to stop the war and save the kingdom. The two ruled the land together, hand in hand. And they lived happily ever after," I finish the story, slightly embarrassed at its cheesy end. 

Arthur smiles up at me, his eyes slowly drooping shut. "It was beautiful..." he says, his voice a low whisper, "if only ours had ended like that, huh?"

I nod in agreement, "If only..."

Arthur's head lulls to the side. "I'm tired... I might... go to sleep now."

My heart races in my chest. I grasp his hand tighter, afraid that if I let go he would leave me behind. "No! Please... just a while longer. Stay awake for a little longer."

Arthur hums. "Alright... for you."

I smile at him, leaning down until our foreheads are almost touching. "I love you."

"I love you too."

I close the distance between us. Our lips touch, sending a pleasant spark through my body that I have missed all too much. I let all my feelings out, conveying it all through this last kiss. All the pain, all the anger, all the happiness, and all the sadness. I tell him everything I had wanted to say but never got the chance too. I say the million 'I love you's' that I will never get to tell him. 

Finally, I pull back. Arthur smiles up at me, a hand reaching up to ruffle with my hair. 

With one last breath, he shuts his eyes. His hand drops down beside him, limp. 

I cling on to him desperately. Tears welling up in my eyes once again as I silently pray that he would open his eyes and smile, laughing at me for being such a girl. 

But of course he wouldn't. That was wishful thinking. Arthur is dead and no amount of magic can bring the dead back to life. 

I gently lay him down on the bed. I brush the hair away from his face before straightening up. I wipe the tears from my eyes, ensuring the redness had disappeared from sight before turning to leave the chamber. 

I stop at the door, turning back around to gaze at the room, picturing Arthur sauntering back and forth, yelling at some poor servant. 

I chuckle at the thought as I shut the door behind me, forcing the tears back before they pour out. 

I stop Leon in the hall, informing him to make preparations for a funeral. He nods his head, clearly knowing who it was for, before leaving quickly. 

I continue down the hall and arrive at the main balcony that over looks the courtyard. I walk out, finding a crowd of people outside waiting for me. 

I rest my hands on the ledge, bracing myself against it. I gaze out over the crowd, over the castle walls, and over the lower town.

This is my kingdom now, this place that I used to fear. It is my home and these are all my people. Which is why I will ensure they all live in a peaceful and just kingdom. A place where they can all call home. A place where they can all live without fear and be free.

But this was also Arthur's home. Arthur's kingdom. The place that Arthur loved the most. Which is why I will protect it with my life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that followed my story to the very end. :) I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I had writing it!
> 
> Unfortunately, this will be the final chapter and I will not be writing a sequel, but I will be writing a new story in the future so be on the lookout for that. ;) 
> 
> Again, thank you so much for reading this story! :D


End file.
